Je suis maudit!
by Accro-aux-mangas
Summary: Je suis un veela, un putain de veela soumis ! La vie est une chienne avec moi et après tout ce que j'ai subi et que je subi encore, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer plus longtemps... Persos OOC, HP/DM (HG/RW en sous-entendus).


Je suis maudit !

Un veela,... un veela,... je suis... un veela. Créature magique envoûtante qui tient un rôle important dans l'histoire de la magie, les veelas existent depuis quasiment le début des temps. De nombreux livres traitent de leur existence et de ce que ces créatures sont capables.

Mais le pire, c'est pas d'un être un, c'est d'un être un _soumis_. Je hais ma vie. Je le sais depuis que je suis né, que dans mon sang circulent ces gênes. Mais je voulais être un _dominant ! _Parce que, bah, comme son nom l'indique un soumis est un soumis, dominé par son âme-sœur, relégué au rang de suiveur de son maître, condamné à porter ses enfants, à les élever, à tenir la maison et surtout condamné à jamais à rester au dessous de son dominant, à être à tout jamais sous ses ordres.

Voilà le pire dans tout ça, parce qu'un Malfoy ne doit se soumettre à personne ! Ça n'a jamais été le cas depuis des générations et maintenant je ramène le déshonneur sur toute ma famille alors que le sang Vélane avait été endormi depuis des générations. Quelle bonne blague...

Moi Drago Lucius Malfoy, héritier d'une des plus importantes familles de la haute société anglaise réduit à néant tous les efforts de mes ancêtres pour faire conserver tout le respect que le peuple anglais doit à notre nom. J'ai eu le gêne de veela plus présent que jamais dans mon sang et me suis transformé en une de ses créatures mystérieuses pour finir soumis, soumis à un homme qui finira par faire de moi ce qu'il voudra et pourra profiter allégrement de moi et de mon héritage.

Parce que de toute façon, mon nom va disparaître, il va disparaître et quand je mourrai, je subirai des tourments terribles à jamais pour avoir fait ça à ma famille, je vais prendre le nom de mon futur époux et les Malfoy disparaîtront misérablement.

Je vais me suicider, me trancher les veines ou me pendre ou m'empoisonner ou sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie mais dans tous les cas abréger mes souffrances au plus vite.

En fait non pas tout de suite, faut d'abord que je vois si je peux trouver une solution... S'il en existe une...

Si il y a bien un tout petit réconfort dans cette histoire c'est qu'au moins, je ne me marierai pas avec Pansy Parkinson, cette sangsue gluante et puante, et encore, pour l'instant j'ai des doutes quand à la véracité de ce que je viens de dire...

Chienne de vie...

Pourtant, j'aurai du me douter de cette histoire ! Je fais une tête de moins que tous mes congénères masculins voire pire, une fois je suis passé à côté d'un joueur de Quiddich de septième année et j'ai remarqué que je dépassais pas la moitié de son torse ! Alors que j'ai juste un an de moins que lui ! C'était pas assez évident comme information pour que je capte ! Mais non, je me suis obstiné dans mes idées de Malfoy et voilà où je me trouve maintenant.

Puis même si sais que je suis une teigne avec bon nombre de personnes, j'ai toujours une personnalité douce, calme, effacée, apaisante pour les autres, enfin seulement pour ceux que j'apprécie, pour les autres je leur sers l'éducation Malfoy, bien évidemment, faut pas pousser non plus !

Et tous ces indices, le fait que je passe des heures dans la salle de bain, que je suis totalement imberbe, que je suis à peine musclé malgré mon entraînement de Quiddich et que j'ai développé une subite pulsion à l'approche de ma majorité de laisser pousser mes cheveux pour adopter un style androgyne ne m'a -strictement- rien fait... Je suis un cas désespéré...

Pourtant je le sentais bien cette connerie, inconsciemment je le savais, mais non, j'ai fais comme si de rien n'était.

Encore heureux que dans tous ces malheurs, j'ai réussi à trouver une part de bonheur, j'ai un meilleure ami en or massif ! Je le savais déjà mais pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis que j'ai découvert le pot-aux-roses, je ne peux plus avoir la moindre once de doute !

Il est là encore et toujours pour m'aider, il me soutient, m'évite de faire des conneries aussi grosses que moi et me réconforte dès que je déprime sévèrement parce que ce n'est pas le tout mais cette situation est invivable !

Alors oui, Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami, je t'aime et te remercie encore et encore de toutes mes forces, je bénis toutes les prochaines générations de Zabini et ceux qui auront un peu de ton sang jusqu'à l'extinction de l'espèce humaine.

Et crois-moi, la reconnaissance éternelle d'un Malfoy est une denrée rare et très prisée dont tu seras le seul à bénéficier.

Parce que cette chienne de vie s'acharne sur moi. Ce n'était suffisant que je sois un soumis, que je disgracie toute ma famille et vois se profiler une vie de servitude, il fallait absolument que ce soit _LUI_ mon âme-sœur. Oh monde cruel, que t'ais-je fais ?! Mais que t'ais-je fais ?

Comble de l'angoisse pour un veela, je ne serais sûrement jamais en couple avec celui qui m'est destiné, je suis libre mais dépressif.

La vie ne m'a pas épargnée une seule fois et ne m'épargnera jamais, elle me hait du plus profond de son être et s'acharne sur moi, en espérant que je trouve enfin le courage d'abréger mes souffrances.

Mon âme-sœur me déteste et je pressens que sous peu, une catastrophe va se produire, j'ai peur, je suis mort de trouille et même Blaise n'arrive pas à me réconforter. Car la personne que le destin a choisi pour partager sa vie avec la mienne jusqu'à la fin n'est autre que, Harry Potter.

Saint Potty, celui qui a délivré l'Angleterre d'une domination atroce. La guerre est maintenant finie depuis plusieurs mois, Voldemort est mort et l'Angleterre se reconstruit doucement, faisant le deuil de ses morts innombrables. Ça a été atroce et dur mais le camp de la lumière a vaincu, faisant disparaître le règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Harry, et oui, je l'appelle Harry, tout du moins dans mon esprit, je me sens ainsi plus proche de lui et ça diminue quelque peu mes angoisses, affligeant. Donc c'est grâce à Harry que je suis toujours en vie, il m'a sorti de ma prison, libéré du joug de mes parents et des mangemorts et m'a rendu ma liberté. J'ai ainsi survécu et peux être enfin libre, façon de parler, cette liberté n'a été que de courte durée.

J'ai mis un long moment à m'en remettre, occupant une chambre à temps plein à Sainte Mangouste avant d'être appelé au tribunal pour que mon procès ait lieu, la marque des ténèbres trônant quand même fièrement sur mon bras. Seulement, au vu de mes blessures dues à mon emprisonnement et de ce qu'il y avait dans les souvenirs que je leur ai donné, j'ai été blanchi, comme quelques autres Serpentard dont mon cher Blaise.

Et j'ai aussi appris quand j'ai enfin pu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en dehors de mon cachot et de ma chambre aseptisée que mes parents étaient morts, tous les deux, soulevant de mes épaules un énorme poids qui me pesait depuis ma naissance. Après tout, je n'étais pas un enfant désiré, j'étais un héritier, une vie qui était dirigé selon leurs goûts et amenait à faire tout ceux qu'ils désiraient sous peine de terribles représailles.

Mais en fait, je ne sais pas si je préfères vivre ou si je regrettes la mort qui s'offrait à moi au fond des cachots du manoir Malfoy. J'étais enfermé dans mes propres cachots, grosse ironie tout de même.

Seulement, tout ça pour dire que même si la guerre est finie et que je peux me permettre d'être moi-même à la face du monde, les rancœurs sont tenaces et Harry n'oublie pas les six ans de haine qu'il y a eut entre nous. Je le comprend totalement mais mon sang veela en souffre et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis parti précipitamment face à Harry et ses amis qui me raillaient impitoyablement pour ne pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Je prie juste pour qu'il ne découvre jamais que je suis fou amoureux de lui et qu'il a un droit de vie ou de mort sur ma personne.

Et tout cela est arrivé parce que le jour où j'ai eut dix-sept, enfermé dans ce cachot moisi et humide, j'ai reçu mon héritage, devenant à part entière un veela soumis. Et alors que je pensais mourir sans avoir pu profiter de mon âme-sœur, humilié et mourant sur le sol glacial, les poignets menottés au mur, j'ai découvert qu'il pouvait y avoir pire quand Harry Potter a ouvert la porte de ma cellule et que j'ai compris que mon destin était lié au sien à jamais, qu'il était celui qui influerait sur mes humeurs et prendrait les décisions quand à mes choix de vie. J'étais désespéré à ce moment-là, hésitant clairement entre le supplier de me laisser mourir et le supplier de m'embrasser.

Maintenant avec du recul, je suis surtout horrifié qu'il m'ait vu dans cet état-là.

En bref tout ce monologue pour résumé ma triste existence, surtout ma très triste septième année, pour voir que cela fait que un mois et demi que les cours ont repris. Et pour voir que je viens juste de me lever, mon humeur est décidément maussade, ou plutôt, au plus bas. Je suis au fond du gouffre et je me demande, à juste titre, combien de temps encore, je vais pouvoir survivre.

Alors que je traîne dans mon lit, n'ayant pas l'envie de me lever comme tous les matins depuis des mois, mon meilleur ami se faufile dans mon lit, entrant et fermant les rideaux rapidement pour engager la même discussion que tous les matins, celle qui finit par me faire lever et aller en cours, en somme, continuer de vivre normalement et non en tant que dépressif.

-Dray ? Chuchote-t-il doucement.

-Ouais ?

-Comment ça va ? Dit-il avec hésitation, en même temps, question conne.

-Comment tu veux que j'aille ? Je pète la forme, on m'a sauvé la vie pour que je crève bientôt dépressif. Super ! Lançais-je rageusement.

-Pas besoin de t'en prendre à moi... Sérieusement Dray, on le sait très bien mais il faut que tu te lèves, que tu fasses quelque chose pour ne pas ressembler à un zombie et que tu ailles en cours. Si tu ne le vois pas de la journée, ça va être encore pire et puis, depuis le début de l'année ça va mieux entre vous non ? Vous vous battez plus, vous engueulez plus tout le temps. Peut-être qu'avec le temps... Dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Je sais pas... Je le sens vraiment pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour aujourd'hui, il va encore m'arriver un truc. Un truc de merde qui va s'ajouter aux -autres pour me pourrir l'existence. Puis j'ai pas envie de bouger, vraiment pas. Me plaignis-je d'une voix d'enfant espérant le faire craquer pour qu'il me laisse.

-Non, tu te lèves, ça marche pas avec moi ça. _(Et merde!)_ Tu bouges, allez, prépares-toi pour une nouvelle journée et après tu pourras glander tout le week-end si tu le souhaites. On est vendredi.

-C'est vrai ?! Déjà. 'Passe vite.

-Ouais. Debout flemmard, à la douche.

Et après la conversation habituelle, il se lève pour m'attendre, pas le choix, direction la douche. Je me lave donc paresseusement, enfile mon uniforme puis me plante devant le miroir pour constater les dégâts. Mon teint est maladif, presque gris, j'ai des cernes immenses sous les yeux de couleur noires, violettes, je flotte dans mes vêtements à cause de ma perte conséquente de poids, mes yeux sont hagards et mes cheveux ont perdus de leur éclats, ils semblent rêches et abîmés.

Pour remédier à tout ça, je prend une potion qui donne l'illusion que j'ai mon poids de forme, une autre pour mon teint et enfin une pour mes cheveux.

Grâce à tout ça, j'ai l'air tout à fait normal même si mes yeux restent hagards, désespéramment vides de vie.

Un soupir et je sors, prêt à affronter Poudlard et ses habitants. Blaise me jette un regard triste avant de me faire un sourire tout aussi triste puis côte à côte, nous quittons notre dortoir pour aller prendre place dans la Grande Salle pour commencer la journée qui s'annonce longue et ennuyeuse au possible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée était effectivement très longue, le dîner vient de prendre fin et alors que je me rend à mon dortoir pour rejoindre Blaise, je me la remémore. J'ai bu un café bien noir sans sucre pour me réveiller, n'arrivant plus à avaler quoi que ce soit pour le grand malheur de mon ami puis je me souviens avoir suivi durement les cours de la matinée qui se résument en métamorphose et histoire de la magie. Cours où McGonagall n'a cessée de me reprendre dans le sien dans l'espoir que je suive et où Mr Binns a fait cours sur l'histoire des veelas à mon grand malheur, relatant le nombre qui en est décédé pour n'avoir pas pu vivre avec son âme-soeur ou même la trouver, me déprimant à mort. Puis il y a eut le déjeuné où j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à manger une demi pomme de terre puis quelques bouchées de dessert avant d'avoir envie de vomir. A la fin de ce cauchemar, je suis allé dans mon dortoir pour reprendre mes potions d'illusions puis j'ai du tenter tant bien que mal de suivre les cours de runes anciennes et de soins aux créatures magiques où Hagrid a réussi l'exploit de se mettre à parler des veelas alors qu'on était en train d'étudier les licornes, me rendant hargneux envers lui encore plus que d'habitude ce qui a beaucoup plu à mes collègues Serpentard même si ce n'était absolument pas mon intention.

Après avec Blaise, nous sommes allés mangés, enfin, façon de parler pour moi, lui s'est empiffré rapidement avant de se dépêcher de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir à rendre pour demain dont je ne me souvenais même pas de l'existence. De ce fait, je me suis retrouvé à somnoler au dessus de mon assiette avant de me décider à retourner à Serpentard pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Malheureusement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et mon pressentiment est revenu en force alors que je traînais mon corps fatigué vers mon lit moelleux.

Je me suis retrouvé tout d'abord à rentrer dans Hermione Granger avec qui j'ai eu une conversation civilisée, fait à rentrer dans les annales.

Je m'en souviens encore très bien vu que ce n'était il y a que quelques minutes.

-Pardon. Dis-je alors qu'une masse de livres s'écroule au sol en même temps que moi, n'ayant pas réussi à me stabiliser pour rester debout après la collision.

-C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je ne regardais où j'allais, excuses-moi Malfoy. Dit-elle lentement en me regardant drôlement.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Her-Granger ? Demandais-je en me m'étant sur mes genoux pour ramasser ses livres et lui rendre.

-C'est juste que... Tu as failli m'appeler par mon prénom ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Ouais mais je pense pas que tu vas me laisser faire alors je me suis repris. Toutes ces années de haine n'avaient pas lieu d'exister, ce n'était que... Enfin bref, je n'aurais pas du m'acharner autant sur toi durant notre scolarité, je m'excuse pour ça aussi avec beaucoup de retard. Avouais-je doucement en lui rendant ses livres, beaucoup trop lourds pour mes bras fatigués.

-Je- Mais enfin... Euh.. C'est que... Merci, j'accepte tes excuses. Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé en tout cas. Tu t'es beaucoup assagi après la... guerre. Dit-elle avec hésitation. _(Je la comprend en même temps, sujet difficile pour moi.)_

-Oui, mes parents faisaient beaucoup pour mon comportement invivable. Je ne prétend plus être quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, je peux enfin être moi-même, on peut donc dire que j'ai changé et que je me suis assagi. Finis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Sinon, tu vas bien ? Tu as des cernes immenses sous les yeux... _La potion ne fait plus effet, faut que je me dépêche d'y aller, merde._

-Oui, je dors pas très bien. J'allais me coucher justement, je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée Her-Granger. Concluais-je en la saluant d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre mon chemin à la vitesse d'un escargot.

-Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, Malfoy ! Enfin Draco. Bonne nuit à toi.

-Merci. Lui fis-je simplement en me retournant légèrement pour lui sourire avec douceur.

Ça, déjà c'était étrange, mais je l'aime bien cette fille en fait, un peu trop je-sais-tout mais gentille. On sera peut-être amis pour finir après avoir été ennemis, la guerre fait bien des choses.

Mais mon pressentiment n'était pas pour cette rencontre, c'est sûrement celle que je vois se profiler et ça sent pas bon du tout. Où est Blaise quand on a besoin de lui ? Je peux même pas changer de direction pour les éviter, je peux juste continuer tout droit en espérant qu'il ne se passe rien, qu'il ne m'arrive rien de grave.

Après un deuxième coup d'oeil, je remarque que Hermione les a rejoint, peut-être qu'elle aussi pourra éviter la catastrophe... Enfin, c'est pas sûr ça vu comment elle est sur son nuage avec Weasley qui lui chuchote des trucs à l'oreille qui la font glousser comme une bienheureuse. Au moins une qui est heureuse, c'est déjà pas mal.

Et c'est là que mes yeux sont attirés par sa silhouette fluide qui se déplace avec nonchalance. Il regarde ses deux amis amoureux avec un sourire tellement doux et tendre que je fonds à cette vision et cette odeur ! Son odeur ! Elle me rend toujours toute chose mais encore plus à cet instant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sans même m'en rendre compte, je me stoppe au milieu du couloir, mes yeux vissés sur son être. Il transpire de pouvoir, d'assurance et de paix, après tout, après dix-sept ans de stress, il peut enfin penser à lui-même. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond sont plus longs, dépassant ses épaules, les disciplinant un peu plus. Ses yeux verts étincellent de vie, de malice et de bonheur. Son visage halé est paisible. Son corps élancé et musclé est magnifique, je me damnerais pour un passage réconfortant entre ses bras forts, mon nez s'enfouirait dans son cou et je fermerais les yeux pour profiter deux fois plus.

Mais mon fantasme s'arrête brusquement quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens et qu'ils s'assombrissent d'un coup, faisant disparaître toute sa bonne humeur pour ne laisser qu'un masque impénétrable de Serpentard sur son faciès.

-Oh Malfoy ! Bah alors, tu reluques notre cher Harry maintenant ? Me railla Seamus Finnigan que je n'avais même pas remarqué au côté du trio ainsi que Dean Thomas et Ginnevra Weasley.

-Mais je ne te savais pas de ce bord là la fouine, bien qu'avec ton physique, c'est facile à deviner en fait ! Lance la rouquine d'un ton mordant en prenant le bras de Harry entre les siens, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine.

Fais pas ça devant moi pouffiasse ou tu vas le regretter, on dit toujours de fuir un veela jaloux et tu devrais suivre ses bons conseils. Je sens mes ongles se transformer en griffes, mon dos me tirailler et mes dents grincer, elle devrait le lâcher de toute urgence avant que je ne commette un meurtre.

-Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit serpent ! Ricana Finnigan, ce qui me donna encore plus envie de l'étriper.

-Oh ouais, il rougirait presque de rage, hein la fouine ? Lança Weasley mâle, trop heureux de pouvoir en rajouter une couche.

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione, prenant visiblement ma défense, sûrement à cause de notre discussion précédente.

-Mais 'Mione... Il a passé des années à se moquer de nous, à nous faire les pire crasses et toi tu prends sa défense ! C'est un sale rat qui pense qu'à cause de ce qu'il a subit durant la guerre, il peut espérer notre pardon ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! Et il peut toujours rêver s'il pense que Harry fera pareil, hein mon vieux ? Débita à toute vitesse le rouquin avant de se tourner vers le concerné pour son approbation.

Sauf que je ne le sentais pas du tout là, je voyais arriver à toute vitesse, comme un oiseau de proie fonçant sur un campagnol, un événement auquel je ne résisterais pas. Ma rage s'essouffla en un instant, remplacée par un sentiment d'angoisse qui me fila des sueurs froides.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas partir sur ce terrain là ?! Je ne suis pas sûr de rester en vie après cette altercation.

-Oui ! Dis-lui Harry ! Il peut pas espérer une seule seconde que tu t'intéresses à lui. Tu dois lui dire ! Encouragea la belette femelle mon brun alors que mon visage perdait toute couleur.

-Ouais Harry, ils ont raison ! Dis-lui que tu sortiras jamais avec lui, c'est impossible ! Renchérit Finnigan sous l'approbation silencieuse de Thomas ainsi que des hochements de tête vigoureux des deux rouquins.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines alors que la bouche de mon âme-soeur s'ouvrait pour s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis le début de l'altercation. Mon visage perdit encore plus de couleur si c'était possible, je sentais ma dernière heure arriver, mes derniers battements de cœur dans ma cage thoracique avant l'arrêt cardiaque. Ma bouche s'assécha, mes yeux s'embuèrent sous la peur de l'inévitable, ma volonté de vivre s'éteignit sous ce dernier assaut, mes dernières forces s'envolèrent, mes jambes flageolèrent et je le suppliais du regard de ne rien dire, de ne pas me tuer de sang froid même si ce que je me faisais comme idée de ma vie n'était pas extraordinaire, j'avais le droit de vivre comme tout le monde. J'avais le droit à une seconde chance !

-Harry- Commença Hermione avant de se faire sèchement couper par un geste de la main de Harry, ma dernière chance envolée.

-Non, je vais lui faire arrêter d'espérer. C'est pas bon de se faire des faux espoirs. Dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux sans aucune émotion apparente.

-Non, je t'en supplie, ne dis rien, fais pas ça... Je veux vivre... Soufflais-je d'une voix implorante et tellement faible qu'il ne dut pas l'entendre.

-Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi Malefoy, rentre toi ça dans la tête et ne te fais pas de faux espoirs.

La phrase maudite fut dite, elle résonna en écho avec mon dernier battement de cœur, me le brisant, faisant couler mes larmes avant qu'un vertige ne me prenne, mes jambes cédant sous l'impact de cette phrase, s'insinuant comme du poison dans mes veines. Je sentis très bien les effets des potions s'annuler face à la mort de mon corps.

Durant les quelques secondes de conscience qu'il me resta, j'eus une pensée pour mon cher Blaise qui allait se retrouver à présent seul et une autre me disant ''je le savais'' à moi-même, avant que je ne meurt.

Mon corps s'effondra sur le sol glacial, mon dernier souffle sortant de mes poumons, un cri retentit à mes oreilles même si je ne saurais jamais si c'était une illusion et le noir m'accueillit. Ce même noir que je désirais tellement il y a quelques mois, il était enfin là, ma délivrance avait sonnée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La douleur. Je ressentais de la douleur. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Etais-je mort ? Non... On souffre plus dans la mort. A moins que je sois en enfer et que ma douleur sera éternelle. Pourtant je sentais bien que ce n'était pas ça, j'étais sur un lit !

Alors je dois être à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? J'ai pourtant senti mon cœur s'arrêter de battre quand il m'a rejeté. J'étais sensé mourir. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas enfin avoir le repose que je mérite ?...

Mais je me stoppa net dans mes réflexions existentielles quand j'entendis des voix autour de moi que j'identifiais comme celle de Blaise, Hermione, l'infirmière et... Harry ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ?! Dites-le moi ! Dit Harry d'une voix rageuse d'où perçait un agacement notable.

-Et pourquoi je devrais le dire à celui qui l'a tué hein ?! C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état ! Uniquement ta faute ! Gueula Blaise en perdant ses moyens.

Il devait vraiment être en colère pour se laisser ainsi aller. En même temps son meilleur ami est mort, c'est compréhensible. Voilà que je fais dans l'ironie maintenant, rien ne va plus.

-Calmez-vous messieurs ! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie tout de même ! S'emballa Madame Pomfresh. _Tiens, bizarrement sa voix ne m'avait pas manquée._

-Mais qu'a Draco madame ? On est en droit de savoir après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Argumenta Hermione.

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça. Railla Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

-On s'est expliqué. J'ai plus de raison de lui en vouloir. Lança-t-elle d'un ton évasif. _Tu vas pas le persuader comme ça ma belle. _

-Mais regardez-le ! Il est limite anorexique, on voit ses os ! Il a des cernes immenses, il est aussi blanc que vos draps et même ses cheveux sont ternes ! Il se cachait avec des potions, vous pouvez pas nous laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça ! Renchérit Harry rageusement. _Sauf que si, secret professionnel andouille._

-Secret professionnel monsieur Potter. Cela ne vous dit rien ? Si vous voulez tant le savoir, vous devriez lui demander vous-même quand il se réveillera. Sur ce, veuillez sortir. Une seule personne est autorisée à rester à son chevet. Dit Pompom d'un ton implacable avant de s'éloigner._ Elle est vraiment pas commode la bonne femme n'empêche. Sinon, ouais, vous pourriez lui obéir, je voudrais parler à mon meilleur ami sans que vous soyez dans les parages._

-Bon dégagez maintenant.

-Oh tu te calmes Zabini, j'ai le droit à des explications alors soit tu me les donne soit c'est moi qui reste là pour que lui me les donne. Un point c'est tout et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Dit Harry sur le même ton que Pomfresh ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout._ Blaise n'allait me faire un coup de traite en me laissant seul avec lui quand même ?!_

-Bon d'accord. Mais s'il est dans un état pire qu'avant, je ferai de ta vie un enfer à défaut de pouvoir te tuer. Souffla mon ex-meilleur ami après un petit temps avant de partir, Hermione suivant sans rajouter un mot. _J'ai du louper un combat visuel là..._

Mais je suis quand même dans la merdeeeee ! Et jusqu'au cou ! Je le hais ! Je l'exècre. Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça Blaise ?... Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps sans bouger moi. J'ai plus envie de dormir et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi je suis encore de ce monde.

En attendant, j'entends mon âme-soeur prendre place sur le siège à côté de moi et je stresses à mort !

Il se passa un long moment où je sentis son regard pénétrant sur moi et où je stressa énormément puis il se passa un truc auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas ! Il me prit la main ! J'en tressaillis, la chaleur de sa paume remontant le long de mon bras pour se loger dans ma poitrine dans une chaleur réconfortante, me faisant bouger imperceptiblement. Mais apparemment un peu trop pour lui qui guettait mes faits et gestes.

-Hey ! Draco... Réveilles-toi... Ouvre les yeux le beau aux bois dormants, t'as assez dormi. Me chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce qui me choqua profondément -ainsi que ses termes d'ailleurs.

-Grumblm...

Ouais... Bon, peux mieux faire... Grogner n'est pas très sexy et il est préférable que je puisse sortir une phrase constructive. Sujet, verbe, complément Draco, tu peux le faire !

Mais là j'essaye d'ouvrir un œil et la lumière du jour me trucide la rétine impitoyablement ! Salope ! C'est toujours pareil ! J'aurai du le savoir pourtant ! Je gémis de douleur et referme brutalement le dit œil en serrant plus fort sa main dans la mienne inconsciemment. Puis je retente l'expérience jusqu'à pouvoir observer le plafond sans trop de peine.

J'ose alors poser mon regard sur lui et me choquant au delà des mots, je croise son regard INQUIET ! Il me fixe un instant avant de m'aider à boire un verre d'eau pour apaiser ma gorge asséchée.

-Alors ? Ça va ?

-Ouais...

-Tu nous a foutu les jetons. Tu le sais ça ? Blaise est arrivé en catastrophe avec un comportement de mère poule hyper inquiète envers sa progéniture et nous a copieusement engueulé pour une raison que j'ignore encore. Mais j'espère bien que tu vas éclairer ma lanterne.

-Blaise je comprends, mais vous ?...

-Bah en même temps, t'as complètement changé d'un coup pour passer de ton toi habituel à un cadavre ambulant avant de t'effondrer comme une masse sur le sol alors oui, tu nous as fais peur.

-Désolé... Marmonnais-je en ronchonnant.

-Ok. Sinon, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Un long silence s'en suivit, mon moi veela me hurlait de lui répondre, de lui obéir et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à le faire mais en même temps, j'ai peur, je suis terrifié et je donnerais tout pour que ce soit Blaise qui soit resté et qu'il m'explique à moi aussi ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais je n'avais pas cette chance. J'en avais déjà trop usé en restant en vie alors que j'aurai juste du mourir, purement et simplement. Et maintenant, il fallait que je m'explique. Bon, en espérant qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal. Remarque, je peux toujours essayer de lui donner des semi-vérités...

Un hurlement intérieur me fit tressaillir impitoyablement, foutu veela qui me fait royalement chier ! Pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que ce mec inaccessible pour me faciliter la vie, non ? Connard !

-Alors ? Tu comptes te murer dans le silence encore longtemps ou tu vas me donner quelques réponses. Blaise m'a dit que tu allais me donner des réponses si je te le demandes. Puis il m'a dit un truc bizarre aussi... Comme quoi tout est de ma faute. Alors j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que j'ai fais. Dit-il d'une petite voix d'où perçait une grande culpabilité.

Parce qu'il culpabilise en plus ce co- ce débile... Foutu veela ! C'est pas comme si c'était vraiment de sa faute... Bon allé, il est temps que je me lance dans la pire conversation de toute ma courte vie.

-C'est pas vraiment de ta faute. J'aurai du te le dire bien plus tôt même si ça n'aurait strictement rien changé. Le mal est fait. Ne culpabilise pas pour un truc que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Lui dis-je d'une toute petite voix que je ne me connaissais pas, osant à peine affronter son regard.

-Et donc ?... Je veux bien te croire mais tu restes un peu trop dans le flou là pour moi Draco.

-J'ai une question quand même. Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Hermione encore je comprends, mais toi ? Continuais-je sur cette même voix timide qui me mortifiait.

-Hermione, hein ? Me railla-t-il. Justement, c'est à cause d'elle, enfin pas entièrement, de toi aussi. Je t'ai appelé par ton prénom dans la panique et ça me semblais bizarre de te rappeler par ton nom. Puis Hermione a piqué une crise sur nos futiles rivalités qui n'ont plus lieu d'être et j'ai eu une brusque prise de conscience, bon, très tard, mais je l'ai eu. Et elle m'a avouée que tu l'avais aussi eu et que je ne devais plus me comporter comme un gamin et évoluer un peu. Elle a même failli me gifler tellement elle a eu peur pour toi. _Vraiment ? Oh, j'aurais trop aimé voir ça !_

-Vraiment ? Elle a eut si peur que ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que ton apparence actuelle n'est pas radicalement différente de l'ancienne et que de te voir changer d'un coup pour faire un arrêt cardiaque devant nous ne l'a pas traumatisée ?! Quand je dis que tu nous as fait peur, je ne mentais pas ! Tu as même réussi à faire crier Ginny qui pourtant te voue une haine féroce après tout ce que tu as dis sur sa famille. Tu ressembles à un zombie Draco et pour voir qu'apparemment, d'après les dires de madame Promfresh tu sembles tiré d'affaire, j'ai juste l'impression que tu vas me claquer entre les doigts dans les secondes qui suivent. Tu as la peau sur les os, tu es en très mauvaise santé et j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi ! Alors maintenant, je suis désolé mais ma patience a des limites et je veux que tu me répondes tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Finit-il en criant presque, me fusillant du regard malgré la touche d'inquiétude bien présente dans celui-ci.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je suis dans cet état catastrophique parce que je suis un veela.

-Hein ? Un veela mais... Enfin... Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je connais des veela qui se porte très bien, pourquoi, toi, tu es dans cet état ? C'est absolument pas la seule cause.

-C'est parce que j'ai trouvé mon âme-soeur et que je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas être avec elle alors je me meurs lentement mais sûrement. Un veela sans son âme-soeur n'est rien et ne peut survivre. C'est pour ça que... enfin voilà... Concluais-je d'un filet de voix, à peine audible.

Un nouveau silence s'instaura entre nous et j'osais lever les yeux pour plonger dans les siens et essayer de lire ses sentiments. J'y vis tout d'abord une pure horreur, une douloureuse compréhension puis de nouveau de l'incompréhension avant qu'une lente mais sérieuse compréhension n'apparaisse, faisant revenir l'horreur puis je le vis ouvrir et fermer la bouche de nombreuses fois avant de la fermer pour déglutir et se lancer. Ce qui me fit frissonner, tout ce jouait à ce niveau-là.

-Alors si cette personne te rejette violemment, tu n'as plus aucun espoir et tu meurs directement ? On a beaucoup étudié ce sujet et ça m'a intéressé alors pour une fois j'ai suivi mais je pensais pas que ça allait me servir... C'est ça hein ? C'est comme ça que ça marche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Approuvais-je d'une voix nouée, la même peur qui a précédé mon arrêt cardiaque m'étreint la poitrine de toutes ses forces, me laissant avec une respiration haletante, brisant ce silence pesant douloureusement.

-Alors... Ça veut dire que... Enfin si j'ai bien compris... Ça veut dire que... C'est de ma faute. Je suis ton... ton... âme-soeur... Souffla-t-il d'une voix horrifié, s'accentuant encore plus à mon hochement de tête approbateur, je n'avais vraiment plus confiance en ma voix en ce moment.

Puis le silence s'éternisa encore et encore, il avait fermé les yeux, serrant ma main douloureusement fort dans la sienne, il tremblait de je ne sais quel sentiment me laissant angoisser à mort sur mon lit. Faible, malade et presque mourant, je ne savais plus quoi faire dans cette situation, j'étais angoissé, apeuré, terrorisé et au bord des larmes.

Puis d'un coup il se leva, lâchant ma main qui retomba d'un son sourd sur les draps, la terreur prenant place dans mes veines, circulant comme le plus cruel des venins ainsi que le froid. Un froid glacial, gelant tout mon corps, me faisant trembler de plus en plus fort alors que je ne pouvais que l'observer arpenter l'espace autour de mon lit, impuissant.

Il faisait plein de mouvements nerveux, s'arrêtant plein de fois avant de reprendre son chemin invisible, me laissant commencer une crise d'angoisse, le stress me pétrifiant, je la sentais monter lentement mais sûrement. Je voulais garder mon calme mais j'en étais totalement incapable alors je me recroquevillais sur moi-même dans la recherche d'un minimum de réconfort, je perdais mon souffle et essayer de rester le plus silencieux possible mais je sentais la sentence venir, elle approchait et je n'avais jamais eut aussi peur de toute ma vie qu'en ce moment même.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'avait ramené parmi les vivants exactement ? On pouvait pas me laisser crever ? La vie est une grosse salope s'amusant de mon existence misérable pour la pourrir encore et encore ! S'acharnant sur mon sort sans aucun remord. Je sentais les larmes monter et je luttais pour les garder mais je ne pourrais bientôt plus rien faire.

Ma poitrine m'opprimait, mes yeux me brûlaient et je voyais flou, ma gorge était brûlante aussi, mes membres tremblaient, ma terreur était bien en place dans tout mon corps et je n'arrivais pas à en sortir, m'effrayant encore plus jusqu'à ce que tout lâche, complètement.

Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues, mes tremblements furent plus que violents, ma respiration était totalement incontrôlable, me faisant croire à un manque d'air qui me paniqua plus qu'autre chose, je m'entendis hoqueter et m'entendais respirer lamentablement.

Je sombrais dans la terreur sans espoir de m'en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'une étreinte chaude entoure mon corps, me réconfortant par des caresses apaisantes, des paroles chuchotées doucement dans mon oreille même si je ne comprenais aucun mot et pendant mes inspirations difficiles, je la reconnu, l'odeur de mon âme-soeur, cette odeur douce, chaude, envoûtante, réconfortante qui lentement mais sûrement me calma, transformant ma crise d'angoisse en une crise de larme qui me fit le plus grand bien, me laissant évacuer mon stress.

Je gémis de douleur, de stress et d'angoisse un long moment avant que je ne sois totalement calme, encore quelques larmes coulant sur mes joues humides.

Mon état devait être pire que lamentable, sans aucun doute, entre mes cheveux décoiffés et abîmés, mes joues rouges et mouillées, mes yeux bouffis et rouges, mon teint maladif et mon corps anorexique, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir... Mais il était toujours là et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il n'aurait jamais du s'inquiéter autant pour moi alors que j'étais son ennemi de Poudlard désigné depuis des années.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, tout échappait à mon contrôle et j'en gémis de détresse en m'accrochant plus fort à sa chemise que je ne rappelais pas avoir accrochée, mes larmes se tarissant de moins en moins.

-Draco... Calmes-toi. Je suis là... Tout va bien. Je restes là. Ne t'inquiètes plus. Arrêtes de pleurer, je t'en prie. S'il-te-plaît, calmes-toi. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille quand enfin ses mots arrivèrent à atteindre mon cerveau.

-Harry... Gémis-je pitoyablement, seul son arrivant à passer entre mes lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, de t'avoir inquiété. Je voulais pas, j'ai pas vu que tu stressais. J'accumule les conneries aujourd'hui, pire que d'habitude ! Dit-il d'un ton fataliste qui m'arracha un petit rire. Je réfléchissais à ce que tu m'a dis et j'ai rien vu, désolé.

-Harry. Merci... Tu peux... me lâcher... maintenant. Soufflais-je en me reculant légèrement.

-Ok.

Il se recula, me prenant par les épaules pour me regarder d'un air coupable et désolé imprimé sur tout son visage puis il fit apparaître un mouchoir et essuya mon visage doucement avec tellement de tendresse que j'en ferma les yeux d'allégresse. Ça faisait tant de bien cette douceur. Il s'occupait de moi comme d'une chose précieuse et j'en soupira de bonheur, relâchant totalement le peu de tension qui restait dans mon corps. Mais maintenant que ma crise était -passée, j'étais fatigué, mon corps était lourd et mon esprit embrumé.

-Bon maintenant, on va s'expliquer. Après tu pourras te reposer, tu en as terriblement besoin.

-D'accord.

Je n'avais pas le courage de le contredire, je voulais juste profiter de ce lit pour son usage principal mais je savais qu'on avait besoin de parler encore un peu avant alors je força mes yeux à se rouvrir pour lui répondre convenablement.

-Bien. Premièrement, je veux savoir exactement ce que tu as fais pour finir dans cet état. Comment tu en es arrivé là ?

-Je... Je savais que tu me rejetterais quand tu saurais. Tu me haïssais toujours pour ces six ans de guerre qu'on s'est mené alors je ne me suis pas fais de faux espoirs et comme l'âme-soeur est indispensable à un veela, j'ai dépéri. Je n'arrivais plus à manger ou à dormir, à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs... Je survivais on va dire. Et je ne voulais que personne ne le remarque alors je prenais des potions à chaque repas pour qu'on ne voit pas ma perte de poids ou mes cernes...

-Je vois. Dans un premier temps on va remédier à ça, je t'ordonnes de te nourrir à nouveau, avec des repas équilibrés. L'infirmière se chargera de ça et tu as intérêt à reprendre du poids au plus vite. Deuxièmement, tu vas dormir, on te gavera de potions de sommeil s'il le faut mais tu te reposeras. Troisièmement, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu reprennes ta forme d'antan alors tu as tout intérêt à le faire. Surtout que Blaise-mère-poule est aussi là. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. Sur ce, comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

-Je l'ai su quand j'ai atteint ma majorité. J'étais dans... enfin j'étais dans les … du manoir et quand tu as ouvert la porte j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi, le veela me l'a fait savoir immédiatement. Dis-je d'une voix cassée face aux souvenirs de cet enfer qui me revenait.

-Désolé de te faire te souvenir de tout ça... Et donc, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?... Questionna-t-il finalement.

-Mais tu croyais quoi ? Que c'était facile à avouer ? Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées, tu ne me laisserais pas te tomber dans les bras et nous ne vivrons pas le parfait amour en deux trois mouvements. Tu m'as sauvé, d'accord, mais je ne pouvais pas te demander plus, parce que c'était moi et que notre passé commun n'est absolument pas rose... Je n'allais pas venir te voir et t'avouer la bouche en cœur ''Salut Harry, je suis un veela et tu es mon âme-soeur, passons notre vie ensemble pour l'éternité !'' !

Le peu de nerfs que j'utilisais pour dire cette phrase me laissa essoufflé, j'étais vraiment crevé. Sans mauvais jeu de mots... Oh Merlin, mon cas est désespéré, je fais même de l'humour noir maintenant... Bien glauque tout ça.

-Mais tu t'es laissé mourir ! Tu as simplement choisi la solution de facilité en ne m'affrontant pas !

-Je n'en avais pas le courage et je ne l'ai toujours pas. Je te parle parce que tu m'as demandé de le faire, pas par envie... Je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire, de venir te voir, de combattre à nouveau pour quelque chose et je n'ai pas non plus le courage de vivre. La mort est un choix de facilité mais c'est un choix que j'ai fais en connaissance de cause.

-Tu as choisi de te laisser mourir ?! Me demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en palissant énormément.

-Oui. Et je regrettes de ne pas être mort dans mes propres cachots ou encore tout à l'heure ! J'en ai marre de la vie ! Je n'étais même pas désiré ! Je n'étais qu'un pantin dans les mains de mes parents avec une vie toute tracée devant lui ! On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix et encore moins le veela alors oui je voulais mourir et je le veux encore ! Je ne veux plus être dirigé... Je veux être libre et je ne le serai jamais. Ma seule liberté est mon droit de vie ou de mort sur ma vie et j'avais fais mon choix... Tu ferais mieux de me laisser, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Je ne sais même pas où j'avais encore trouvé la force de crier mais je l'avais fais. Pourquoi on ne peut pas tout simplement me laisser mourir, tout serait tellement plus simple...

-DRACO ! Non mais ça va pas ! Tu peux pas dire ça ! Je... Mais enfin... Comment tu peux être si fataliste ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça...

-Vie ma vie ! Vie ma vie et après on en reparle ! Ta vie n'a peut-être pas été facile non plus mais elle est moins pire que la mienne ! J'ai plus de force, j'ai pas de courage et je suis épuisé... Épuisé de tout... Épuisé de vivre...

-Non, dis pas ça. T'as pas le droit ! Il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi, tu peux pas leur faire ça ! S'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillé, complètement affolé et terrorisé par mes propos morbides, mais c'est comme ça.

-Qui ? Blaise ? Il aura du mal, il souffrira mais il est fort, il fera son deuil, son ultime deuil et il refera sa vie, il repartira de l'avant et continuera de se battre. Mais il est seul, il est mon seul soutien et il le savait, il le savait lui aussi que mes jours étaient comptés et il s'y était fait tant bien que mal...

-Non, s'il-te-plaît. Arrêtes... Je... Tu peux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas toi !

-Et pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu me retirerai ce seul droit ! C'est injuste ! Si tu me l'ordonnes, j'obéirai ! Alors ordonnes-moi ! Diriges-moi comme un putain de pantin comme mes géniteurs l'ont fait ! Je suis un soumis ! Un putain de veela soumis ! Alors vas-y ! Vas-y ! Ordonnes-le ! Retires-moi ma dernière liberté !

J'avais crié, encore, encore une fois, sûrement pas la dernière. Il faut voir tout ce qu'il arrive à me faire faire. Mais maintenant, je pleurais encore, cette fois de ma vie, de ma vie merdique, de ma vie qui n'en est pas une. De cette torture que j'endurais chaque jour un peu plus, chaque porte de sortie et de bonheur m'étant brutalement claquée au nez à chaque fois que je pouvais avoir un infime espoir. C'était tout, j'en pouvais plus, alors qu'il me rejette une bonne fois pour toute et que je crève ou qu'il m'ordonne de vivre et je serai sa marionnette, sa marionnette dénuée d'envie de vivre.

-Je ne ferais pas ça. Je te redonnerais goût à la vie, je te donnerais ta liberté, je vais m'occuper de toi et je te donnerais ce que tu cherches depuis des années. Je te redonnerais l'envie de vivre, que tu le veuilles ou non et j'y arriverais, je te jure que j'y arriverais ! Je te le jure Draco.

-Non... Non... Je veux pas...

Je gémissais, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas, j'y survivrais vraiment pas s'il me redonnais espoir, si quoi que ce soit se passait, je ne me relèverai jamais. Je préférais encore mourir maintenant quand il me restait un soupçon de dignité.

-Je le ferais ! Reprends espoir, je te redonnerais goût à la vie ! Je te rendrais heureux ! Draco, crois-moi, je t'en supplie...

-Et pourquoi je te croirai ? Tu me méprisais encore jusqu'à il y a quelques heures ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé et qui fait que tu te lierais à moi pour l'éternité ? Comment pourrais-je te croire ?! Tu me détestais encore tout à l'heure ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni de ton complexe du sauveur !

-Tout a changé ! Tout a changé Draco ! Te voir ainsi m'a fait changé ! Tu n'es pas celui que je connaissais, que je croyais connaître, tu es complètement différent. Et ce que j'entrevois m'a charmé. Tu es quelqu'un de doux, de gentil, quand tu es en forme tu es magnifique et je suis sûr qu'heureux tu dois être juste sublime. Et si tout ça m'appartenait, je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. C'est une chance pour toi comme pour moi que je sois ton âme-soeur. Tu n'as plus de contrainte, tu peux enfin être toi-même, je te laisserais être toi-même, être libre et heureux. Et cela ne vient absolument pas de mon complexe du sauveur comme tu le dis si bien.

-Mais... Non... Si tu me redonnes espoir et que tu ne réussis pas, je ne me relèverais pas cette fois, je peux te l'assurer. Peu importe la situation, je me casserais la gueule pour la dernière fois et cette fois rien n'empêchera ma mort, peu importe ce que fera Pomfresh... Cette fois-là sera la dernière alors peux-tu encore m'assurer que tes belles paroles ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ? Tu n'étais même pas gay à ce que je sache.

C'était mon dernier argument, je ne pouvais rien ajouter d'autre... C'était mes dernières paroles avant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il m'avait juré et que l'espoir que je sentais monter ne prenne place et que j'espère mon bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là.

-Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réaliser cette promesse. Et d'ailleurs si, je suis gay, seulement la guerre et tout ce qu'elle a apportée avec elle ne m'a pas permis d'exploiter ce versant de ma personnalité. C'est un peu pour ça que je te demandais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant... J'ai toujours bavé sur ton joli fessier et je suis très heureux de savoir qu'il m'appartient tout autant que le reste.

Il finit son discours sur une pointe d'humour avec un sourire doux qui m'en arracha un à mon tour ainsi que d'autres larmes, les dernières il l'espérait, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

Puis me paralysant et provoquant ma stupeur la plus totale, il se pencha vers moi pour déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Le baiser le plus doux qu'il m'eut était donné, me faisant fondre totalement contre lui, un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappant de moi alors que le veela à l'intérieur de moi hurlait de satisfaction avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Harry me fit un sourire séducteur, effleurant ma joue rouge à cause de son geste précédent puis il envoya valser ses chaussures, se glissa sous les couvertures, s'installa confortablement avant de m'attirer à lui, me murmurant un doux ''Dors Draco'' en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres, le corps paisible, détendu, légèrement euphorique, confortablement installé contre le corps robuste de Harry, l'espoir pulsant à l'intérieur de moi.

J'eus juste une dernière pensée, espérant que tout cela n'était pas un rêve tellement le changement était brutal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillais, une fois n'est pas coutume, à cause des voix autour de moi. J'identifiais celle de mon meilleur ami immédiatement puis ce fut une voix féminine, une voix qui ne m'étais pas étrangère. Fouillant un peu dans ma mémoire brumeuse, j'eus un brusque déclic, Hermione ! Mais pourquoi ils discutaient autour de moi ? Où étais-je ? Que s'était-il passé déjà ?

Je me réveillais alors en sursaut, les souvenirs revenant. Harry ! Il m'avait promis de l'espoir, tant d'espoir ! C'était un rêve ? Encore un coup de cette salope qui veut enfoncer le couteau toujours plus profondément dans la plaie à vif et sanguinolente ? Oui, je sais, j'ai des images mentales très gores dès le réveil.

M'en bas les steaks, j'ai vécu trop de truc pour me formaliser de ça.

Je chercha aussitôt à me relever pour le chercher des yeux, les ouvrant rapidement pour regarder autour de moi.

Mais premièrement, quelque chose me retenait cloué au lit et deuxièmement cette connasse de lumière du jour me défonça la rétine pour la deuxième fois ! Mais je le savais pourtant ! Je suis con quand je panique mais à un point ! Abruti ! Le gémissement ou plutôt grognement de douleur passé, je rouvris un œil lentement, puis le deuxième et je compris enfin pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me redresser. Harry me retenait contre lui, me serrant dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui aurait pu être douloureuse si elle n'était pas autant réconfortante.

Je soupirai de bonheur avant d'afficher un grand sourire réjoui, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je pouvais espérer être libre et vivre aux côtés du héros national, moi, mangemort présumé. Quelle douce ironie quand même...

Puis je remarque enfin que la discussion s'est arrêtée et que deux regards pèsent sur moi, me transperçant presque le côté de mon visage à découvert.

Putain ! Il allait encore falloir que je m'explique ! Oh et puis merde, Harry veut me sortir de ma déprime et bah il s'occupera des discussions chiantes. Voilà !

Je levais enfin le nez du torse chaud pour regarder mon meilleur ami et la Gryffondor et gardant mon sourire heureux, je plantai mes yeux dans ceux de Blaise pour lui faire comprendre toute la situation même s'il avait du comprendre en nous voyant ainsi.

-Bonjour. Dis-je au bout d'un moment quand Blaise afficha un grand sourire à son tour.

-Bonjour Dray ! Lança le noir d'un ton réjoui.

-Bonjour Draco, tu vas mieux ? S'enquit rapidement la brune en me fixant inquiète, ne comprenant visiblement pas tout.

-Bien mieux. C'est pas encore ça mais c'est le début. Maintenant si le paresseux voulait bien me laisser me lever... Harry ! Appelais-je en lui secouant l'épaule jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il se réveille enfin, comme quoi des gens parlant autour de lui ne perturbait même son sommeil à lui. Y'en a qu'on de la chance. Moi j'ai appris à avoir le sommeil léger et je pense pas que ça changera beaucoup, malheureusement.

-Hmmm... Oh 'Mione... Blaise... Draco... Bonjour. Finit-il par dire, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant comme il pouvait sans me lâcher.

Puis il déposa un baiser rapide sur ma joue, me faisant rougir comme une tomate avant d'enfin me lâcher pour s'asseoir sur le lit, s'étirant vraiment avant d'enfin sautait d'un bond du lit. Je me sentis d'un coup refroidi, le veela s'éveillant pour râler à sa perte de chaleur puis chouiner à l'éloignement de sa moitié, me faisant perdre mon sourire pour reprendre une expression plus neutre.

L'effet ressenti me déstabilisa et détestant me sentir faible devant les autres, je partis prendre refuge dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie utilisant l'excuse de faire un brin de toilette pour profiter un peu de solitude, me permettant ainsi de me remettre les idées en place.

Harry m'avait apporté de l'espoir et je me permettais de croire en ses paroles mais la peur n'en demeurait pas disparue, elle était toujours en moi dès que quelques malheureux centimètres nous séparaient. C'en était presque affligeant.

Je me repris rapidement, alla aux toilettes, prit une douche expresse, m'absentant de regarder mon corps squelettique et malade suite aux longes semaines de dépérissement puis me brossa les dents avant de revenir à mon lit où les trois personnes étaient toujours présentes, Harry assis sur mon lit, Hermione et Blaise assis sur des chaises à côté de lui.

J'hésitai à l'endroit où aller m'installer à mon tour jusqu'à ce que Harry me remarque et tende une main vers moi, m'invitant silencieusement à prendre place à ses côtés.

Mon cœur fit un salto sous la vague de bonne humeur et de joie qui m'assaillit, mon sourire reprit place immédiatement et j'allai prendre sa main pour me faire tirer sauvagement jusqu'à lui sous les yeux surpris des deux autres et mon cri de surprise, il m'installa simplement sur ses cuisses, passant un bras protecteur autour de ma taille fine, trop fine, l'autre se posant sur un de mes genoux.

Je rougis de nouveau violemment suite à la position puis me détendis, posant ma tête sur son épaule robuste, profitant de son puissant soutient pour m'installer douillettement sur lui.

Ah ma bouillotte le retour ! Finalement, pas de rêve, un vrai espoir et peut-être même un agréable futur se profilant devant moi, même si je n'en voyais que des esquisses pour l'instant.

Puis je ne vais pas me plaindre, il est vachement confortable et sa main qui caresse paresseusement mon flan me fait fondre de bonheur, si j'étais un chat, je ronronnerai sans aucun doute.

-Hé bien, je suppose que j'ai bien fais de le laisser avec toi pour que vous vous expliquiez. J'avais peur de te récupérer dans un état pire qu'avant mais je vois que c'est beaucoup mieux en fait ! Se moqua gentiment Blaise, après tout je savais pertinemment qu'il était content de cette situation.

-Euh... Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait tout de même m'expliquer comment on en est arrivé là ? Je sais que je suis intelligente mais là, j'avoue que je suis larguée... Dit tranquillement Hermione en nous regardant tous les trois à tour de rôle. J'avais presque envie de la laisser patauger dans l'ignorance, pour une fois qu'elle ne sait rien.

-Draco ? Me demanda doucement Harry en appuyant un peu plus sa caresse, son pouce se mettant aussi en mouvement sur mon genou.

-Hm ?

-Je peux lui dire ? C'est ma meilleure amie et elle est inquiète. Puis c'est pas comme si ça allait rester secret très longtemps. Je vois déjà Blaise qui meurt d'envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour tout expliquer.

-Vas-y, t'as raison après tout. Soufflais-je en me tendant légèrement en sentant les emmerdes arriver, ma légère bulle de bonheur explosant trop rapidement à mon goût.

-Détends-toi. Le monde ne sera pas au courant dans l'heure non plus... Tout se passera en temps et en heure quand j'en aurai décidé. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, craignant sûrement une autre crise de panique de ma part.

-Ok... Je te fais confiance.

-Merci. Bon Hermione, je fais faire simple, tu feras les connexions rapidement, j'en suis sûr, tu dois beaucoup être documentée sur le sujet.

-Arrêtes de tourner autour du chaudron et accouches Harry. J'aime pas ne pas comprendre. S'impatienta misse je-sais-tout sous l'air moqueur de Blaise qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner comme moi, nous attirant un regard noire de la lionne.

-Draco est un veela et je suis son âme-soeur. Je te laisses méditer là-dessus tranquillement, ça devrait être rapide. Dit Harry en détournant son regard directement vers Blaise pour engager une tout autre conversation. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas forcé à venir me parler Blaise ? On aurait pu éviter tous ses risques inutiles bien avant !

-Hé ! Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas très bien ! Il m'a fait prêté serment pour ne le dire à personne à moins d'extrême nécessitée, utilisant des procédés honteux, terriblement Serpentard et j'ai eu beau dire tout ce que je voulais, il est aussi têtu qu'une mule et il ne voulait rien savoir ! Je ne pouvais que faire en sorte qu'il ne se laisse pas trop aller mais même là j'avais du mal, un veela désespéré n'écoute personne si ce n'est son âme-soeur. J'ai fais des tonnes de recherches pour l'aider, passant des heures dans la bibliothèque mais je ne pouvais rien faire ou presque... Finit Blaise d'une petite voix, visiblement triste de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour moi.

Je me serra un peu plus contre Harry, attirant son regard sur moi, il me fusilla des yeux quelques instants, me faisant me recroqueviller avant de soupirer pour reprendre ses caresses, me détendant de nouveau.

-D'accord. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais très bien qu'il ait têtu, ça je l'ai largement compris hier quand on s'est expliqué. N'est-ce pas monsieur Draco Malfoy ?... Dit-il d'une voix grondante, manifestement, il avait pas encore digéré mes tendances suicidaires.

-Oui... _J'avais répondu parce que dès qu'il me posait une question mon veela sautait de joie à l'idée de répondre et me forçait à le faire mais je grimaçais quand même fortement quand il me pinça le flan pour me punir quelque peu._ Hé ! On s'est déjà expliqué, n'en rajoute pas !

-Mouais... Je fais ce que je veux de toute façon, tu m'en empêchera pas. Sinon ça m'étonne que Pomfresh ne soit pas encore venu nous voir ! C'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il est déjà dix heures en plus.

-Ah ça ! C'est parce que y'a des imbéciles qui ont trouvés bon de déclencher une bagarre générale qui a fait une dizaine de blessés grave et quelques blessés légers il y a une demi-heure, elle les soigne sûrement toujours et elle voulait pas vous déranger avant. Elle connaît la situation, je lui ai tout expliqué. Cas d'extrême urgence ! Expliqua Blaise en me regardant narquoisement vers la fin.

Ça sentait les embrouilles ça. Heureusement que le vieux fou n'était pas là pour faire mumuse avec nous deux en instaurant plein de trucs pour le développement important de notre relation comme il l'aurait qualifié, je l'entends presque le dire avec son air de papy gâteux.

-Ah ! Je vois. Bataille Gryffondor contre Serpentard, quelques Serdaigle courageux en plus je suis sûr. Quand je suis pas là, c'est la panique, comme si ma présence permettait de faire peur à des Serpentard... Enfin bref. C'est bien fait pour eux, ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs avec McGo. Soupira dramatiquement le brun en souriant à Blaise qui ricana sur son siège. Puis Hermione sembla enfin avoir tout assimilé vu le regard qu'elle posait sur nous deux, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure s'entendant d'ici.

-Je vois. J'ai compris... Je comprends mieux ton comportement de ces derniers temps Draco même s'il reste quelques zones d'ombres dont je pense deviner la raison et dont je sais pertinemment que tu ne m'expliqueras jamais. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Blaise sache tout aussi. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tout cela me concernait personnellement même si j'avouerai que je te considère déjà comme un ami pour voir le peu de temps qu'il s'est écoulé entre notre discussion et maintenant. M'avoua-t-elle tranquillement en me faisant pâlir face aux regards perçants que mes protecteurs posèrent sur moi sous son air un peu trop ravi à mon goût, me donnant quelques envies de meurtres même si son amitié me décrispa un petit peu.

-Merci Hermione de me dire tout ça, de me foutre dans la merde mais aussi pour ton amitié qui est tout à fait réciproque même si je crois que des fois j'aurai envie de te tuer.

-De rien. Me dit-elle de son air suffisant quand je grimaçai sous la forte poigne sur ma taille fragile du survivant.

-Arrêtes de me serrer autant, tu vas me péter un truc. Dis-je en espérant éviter des bleus en plus du reste, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de les détourner rapidement, ne pouvant le supporter.

-On verra ça plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. Conclût-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe, toute mon angoisse quittant mon corps à ce geste.

Puis comme pour conclure définitivement cette conversation gênante, bien que Blaise me regardait toujours en mode mère-poule, ne m'étant expliqué qu'avec Harry, Pomfresh prit possession des lieux rapidement. Elle demanda à Hermione et Blaise de s'éloigner un peu, à Harry de me lâcher puis à moi de m'allonger sur le lit et d'enlever ma chemise, ce que je fis avec réticence sachant que mon corps n'était pas beau à voir suite à ma violente et dangereuse perte de poids.

Elle passa sa baguette sur tout mon torse, lançant toute une batterie de sortilèges de détection, des renseignements s'inscrivant au fur et à mesure sur mon dossier médical, noircissant un peu trop à mon goût son parchemin.

-Bon. Tout d'abord, il y a au moins une bonne chose à retenir dans ce que tu as fais, c'est que tu n'es pas trop carencé grâce aux potions de vitamines, tu dois juste reprendre rapidement beaucoup de poids. Malheureusement, les potions que tu as pris sur un aussi long terme ont fait quelques dégâts, il t'est formellement interdit d'en reprendre et j'en ai absolument rien à faire que tu ne veuilles pas que les autres élèves te voient ainsi. Me gronda-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

-Oui madame Pomfresh. De toute façon j'ai deux gardes du corps qui y veilleront je pense. Dis-je en les regardant déjà las de ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux.

-Après suite à ton arrêt cardiaque qui a duré une période approximative de cinq minutes, tu vas être plus que fatigué, en plus de la fatigue que ressent ton corps actuellement, de ce fait, tu resteras à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que je te juges suffisamment en forme pour retourner à ton dortoir même si je pense que la directrice va prendre quelques dispositions à ton sujet. Ton corps étant trop faible, tu devras prendre plusieurs potions pour corriger cette faiblesse, tu suivras aussi un régime spécial pour que ta prise de poids ne se fasse pas n'importe comment même si tu es déjà aidé par ton absence de carences alimentaires. Tu verras avec tes camarades pour ne pas que tu sois perdu pour les cours même si je t'interdis tout usage de la magie pour les exercices pratiques, je le réduit au stricte minimum, ta magie ayant aussi subi quelques dommages. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop, ton interdiction magique ne devrait pas durer très longtemps, quelques jours tout au plus. De plus, je n'autorise personne d'autres que vous trois à son chevet, je suppose aussi que tu ne veux pas que n'importe qui te voit dans cet état. Sur ce, je retourne voir ces inconscients, la directrice devrait passer vous voir à l'heure du déjeuner. Potter, vous êtes autorisé à rester trois jours et pas un de plus avec lui, vous deux, retournez en cours avant d'être en retard.

Et après sa longue tirade qui fila presque mal au crâne, elle s'en alla sans attendre quoi que ce soit de plus. Un vrai démon cette infirmière ! Je sais pas si je vais survivre très longtemps. A moins que... En fait, elle m'a tutoyé alors qu'elle a vouvoyé les autres, peut-être qu'elle sera un peu moins démoniaque que d'habitude avec un peu de chance ?... Non, pas moyen. J'ai absolument pas de chance, je ne crois pas qu'elle sera différente.

Vie de merde, vraiment. Je vais passer combien de temps ici ?... Au moins deux semaines, ça, j'en suis pratiquement sûr. Oh monde cruel !

-Hé ben... Un vrai démon, je plaindrai presque les autres blessés. Sur ce, je m'attarde pas, je passerai te voir ce soir après le dîner Dray, on a besoin de discuter un peu tous les deux. Bonne journée ! Claironna Blaise en partant d'un pas nonchalant attendant manifestement Hermione près de la porte, celle-ci se hâtant de le rejoindre après nous avoir promis de nous passer ses cours et salué affectueusement.

-Hé ben, je suis totalement d'accord avec Blaise sur ce coup-là, tu vas souffrir ici avec Pomfresh quand je serais plus là. Me railla gentiment mon brun.

-C'est pour la bonne cause on va dire. Même si je peux tout de même avouer que je préfère passer un moment ici que de retourner dans mon dortoir tout de suite en ressemblant à un zombie. Se montrer faible à Serpentard n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. Puis je me demande bien aussi ce que vont être ses dispositions que va prendre McGo... Dis-je tout en enfilant rapidement ma chemise, ne supportant plus son regard triste sur mon corps avec la peau sur les os, mes muscles ayant aussi fondu comme neige au soleil, pour le peu que j'avais encore après ma majorité.

-Oui, on va dire ça. Marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, me prenant doucement les mains pour que j'arrête de boutonner ma chemise.

Je panique immédiatement quand il m'arrête, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit plus longtemps que nécessaire en position de faiblesse, je me sens plus que vulnérable et je n'aime pas ça mais pas du tout. Ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, vraiment trop, ça me stresse au maximum, je me sens déjà trembler doucement alors qu'il écarte les pans de ma chemise, passant ses mains avec révérence sur mon torse, touchant doucement chaque endroit où mes os apparaissent un peu trop, c'est-à-dire presque partout.

Je tremble deux fois plus, d'angoisse et d'un quelqu'un chose qui ne me plaît absolument pas. Le veela en moi semble manifestement très heureux de ce traitement et aimerait l'approfondir mais je ne veux pas, pas maintenant tout du moins. Pas alors que mes blessures internes sont encore fraîches, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Cela semble rappeler des souvenirs à mon veela qui en accord avec moi fuit le contact de ses mains trop envahissantes, la honte se propageant dans tout mon être. Je me réfugies plus loin, boutonnant ma chemise précipitamment, n'osant plus croiser son regard que je suppose interrogatif sur ma personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche ?

-Je... Pas quand je suis dans cet état... Je suis monstrueux, tu ne devrais pas me toucher.

Je chuchotais cette phrase en espérant qu'il ne me pose pas plus de questions mais c'était trop demander à un Gryffondor, pourtant je n'étais pas prêt à tout lui dire. Puis certains secrets valent mieux d'être gardés et en plus, j'ai pas envie de pleurer à nouveau, je me suis suffisamment humilié tout seul hier.

-Draco... Tu n'es pas monstrueux. Tu es malade, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Si pour moi c'est pareil. Tu ne me toucheras pas un point c'est tout.

Et d'un coup, il me bascula sur le lit, se couchant sur moi, prenant mes poignets dans une seule de ses mains pour les remonter au dessus de ma tête. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais piégé, piégé comme un rat sans aucun espoir de fuite. Comme avant. Et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence ! Jamais ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il cherche à tout savoir immédiatement alors que je suis dans cet état ! Ne peut-il pas me laisser un peu de répit !

-Lâches-moi ! Laisses-moi ! Tout de suite ! Criais-je en espérant rameuter Pomfresh pour qu'elle me sauve de cette horrible situation.

-Non !

-Si ! Lâches-moi ! Laisses-moi partir ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Non !

Non.. Non... Pas encore... Il a pas le droit ! Je lui faisais confiance ! Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Mes cauchemars remontent, je vais bientôt craquer. Je sens ses mains sur mon corps qui passent sous ma chemise, je sens _leurs mains, _j'entends sa voix mais je ne la distingue pas, j'entends _leurs voix_ et je distingue _leurs paroles horribles ! _C'était fini, j'étais sauvé !

Non ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence !

-Non ! Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je vous en supplie !

Je pleurais de nouveau, criais, me débattais mais leurs poignes étaient trop fortex et j'allais y passer de nouveau. Ils allaient encore souiller mon corps ! Le dégradant à jamais ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire alors que j'étais destiné à mon âme-soeur ! Qu'allait-elle en penser après ! Qu'allait penser...

_**HARRY !**_

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, j'étais libre, plus rien ne me retenais, on ne me ferait rien. Parce que c'était Harry qui me tenait...

J'ai laissé place aux cauchemars, je me suis laissé faire et je le regrette amèrement. Il m'a piégé pour tout savoir et maintenant il sait. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Je suis sale à tout jamais, il ne voudra plus de moi... Je n'aurai pas du oublier et me laisser aller à l'espoir car je vais de nouveau être abandonné, un fois de plus par une personne de plus...

-Draco.

Je relevais ma tête doucement pour le regarder, essuyant mes larmes, me recroquevillant pour un peu de réconfort.

-Draco, je... Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose mais... Enfin, je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé, si j'avais su ! Avoue-t-il en baissant sa tête pour regarder ses mains qu'il triture l'une contre l'autre.

Il est nerveux, pourquoi ? Pourquoi des excuses ? Il a rien fait. Rien. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore dans son poids chiche pour qu'il me donne mes excuses ! S'excuser pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Mais c'est pas de sa faute, il est pas responsable ! Bien sûr que non ! Il m'a même sauvé, il est con ou quoi ? Oh ! J'ai réussi à l'insulter ! Trop bien ! Ah, c'est jouissif, ça m'avait manqué !

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?.. Je comprends pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je le savais qu'il retenait des gens en otage ! J'aurais du venir plus vite vous sauver, te sauver ! Je n'aurais pas du prendre autant de temps pour vous libérer ! Tu n'aurais pas subi tout ça ! C'est de ma faute ! C'était mon devoir de le tuer et si je l'avais fais plus vite, tu ne serais pas dans cet état là, tu serais pas traumatisé, ni les autres ! Tu- AIE !

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

-Mais t'es vraiment con ! Triple abruti ! Tu nous as tous sauvé ! Et si tu t'étais précipité comme le Gryffondor que tu es, tu aurais pu y rester et le monde aurait sombré dans les ténèbres ! Si tu l'avais su, rien n'aurait changé. C'est comme ça, tu n'as pas à me présenter des excuses et encore moins t'en vouloir.

-Je sais... Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je nous revois encore quand on est parti pour libérer les otages avec les autres, au fut et à mesure qu'on avançait dans les cachots, on trouvait des blessés, des gens entre la vie et la mort, des cadavres, des ossements même ! Et tu étais dans un tel état... Pire que maintenant, tu avais des tonnes de blessures, partout, des os cassés, tu respirais à peine, il y avait tellement de sang et tu pendais au bout de tes chaînes, à peine en vie. Je me suis précipité pour te libérer, j'allais t'emmener à Saint-Mangouste et quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, tu pesais rien, tu tremblais nerveusement et tu t'es accroché à moi comme si tu savais que c'était la fin. Ça m'a traumatisé de te voir comme ça, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fais tellement peur hier, je te revoyais dans ta cellule, entre la vie et la mort. Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir comme ça parce que, parce que tu es une constante dans ma vie et je ne veux pas te voir disparaître, jamais...

-Mais... Mais alors pourquoi tous ces regards noirs depuis le début de la rentrée... Pourquoi toute cette rage et cette haine quand tu me regardais ? Pourquoi ?! Ça t'amuse de me faire devenir fou ! Il y a aucune cohérence dans ton discours ! Tu me haïssais toujours quand je t'ai revu !

-Non ! Non ! C'est faux ! C'était pas contre toi que j'en avais ! Mais contre ceux qui t'ont fait ça ! Contre ceux qui t'ont blessés ! Quand je te voyais sans vie marcher dans les couloirs ! Déambuler dans le château, brisé... Ça me foutait la rage, j'avais des envies de meurtre envers Voldemort et les mangemorts, j'avais envie de tout casser parce que j'avais devant moi la preuve de tout le mal qu'ils ont fait quand il était au pouvoir. Et les autres avaient beau dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient ça changeait rien... J'en avais contre la terre entière et je me défoulais sur tout le monde dès que toi ou un autre apparaissait dans mon champ de vision. Mais surtout toi en fait... Finit-il d'une petite voix qui n'a fait que me mettre en colère, même si ces mots me faisaient quand même du bien.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'en es prie à moi l'autre jour ? Pourquoi tu les as écouté et renchéri quand tes ''amis'' m'ont agressé ? L'agressais-je sur les nerfs en appuyant bien sur le mot ami qui perdait tout son sens à mes yeux.

-Parce que... parce que je voulais la paix, ils n'arrêtaient pas depuis plusieurs semaines de me dire de me calmer et je pensais qu'en faisant ce qu'ils voulaient, j'aurai la paix. Mais si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir fais ça. Quand ils nous ont accompagnés à l'infirmerie, je leur ai hurlé dessus tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et j'ai compris que j'aurai du faire ça depuis longtemps parce que ça m'a calmé même si je m'en veux toujours des conséquences que ça a eut.

-Je vois...

-Mais du coup, je te présente mes plus plates excuses, pour ce que je t'ai fais subir depuis le début de l'année, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Je pensais que tu allais un peu mieux, même si tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup tu n'avais pas l'air si mal que ça, tu semblais juste ailleurs alors je pensais que ça aller s'arranger mais si j'avais su... si j'avais su... Je suis tellement désolé Draco...

Sa voix est plaintive, son dos courbé, ses épaules voûtées, son visage reflète tellement de douleur que je ne peux lui en vouloir longtemps, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité en ayant bu toutes ses potions pour donner le change. Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir... Il m'a promit de l'espoir alors il faut aller de l'avant et oublier le passé.

-C'est bon. Je te pardonne. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, on est pas proche et je ne voulais pas te le dire, j'avais fais promettre à Blaise de ne rien dire alors je te pardonne. Je suis tout autant fautif que toi.

-Mais si j'étais venu te voir à l'hôpital, ça aurait changé la donne, on aurait pu-

-Arrêtes ! Avec des si on referait le monde ! Avec des si on aurait empêché toutes les guerres et on vivrai dans un monde féerique mais ce n'est pas possible alors tu arrêtes tout de suite ! Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant, ne plus revenir sur le passé. Je ne veux plus penser à mon passé, j'ai trop espérer de 'si' pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé alors arrêtes...

-Draco... Je... D'accord... Je ne peux pas changer le passé et je vais arrêter de ruminer dessus mais j'ai juste un dernier truc à te dire.

-Hm ?

-Je veux te connaître, je veux connaître le vrai toi et pas celui qui était caché derrière un masque alors je veux connaître ton passé. J'espère que tu voudras bien m'en parler.

-On verra...

-Non, je veux savoir, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt ou du moins plus en forme mais je veux que tu m'en parles. En attendant, je te raconterais le mien, comme ça on sera quitte.

Il avait voulu faire une touche d'humour pour mieux faire passer son ordre mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins un ordre, un ordre visant à lui raconter ma vie miséreuse, celle-là même que même Blaise ne connaît pas totalement.

Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force... Mais bon j'ai encore le temps, pour l'instant il me parlera du sien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les semaines passèrent, j'avais passé un mois entier à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne me juge prêt à retourner dans la fosse aux lions, ordonnant à mes gardes du corps de me ramener à la moindre rechute. J'avais repris tout mon poids ou presque, mes os redevenant invisibles sous ma peau, ma peau reprenant son teint clair et blanc sans être pour autant maladif, mes cheveux reprenant tout leur éclat et ce qui réjouissait mes amis était surtout le fait que dans mes yeux, l'étincelle de vie avait reprit sa place. Mais en même temps, j'avais vécu sur mon petit nuage tout le temps que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

Seuls Blaise, Hermione et Harry pouvaient venir me voir, je n'avais plus droit aux railleries des autres, aux pièges que me tendaient les Serpentard pour se venger de la défaite de Voldemort et donc de l'incarcération de leurs parents à Azkaban, je travaillais mes cours dans ma chambre donc je ne supportais plus les regards de pitié des professeurs qui étaient au courant de mon séjour à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le mieux était encore Pomfresh qui n'avait pas été une seule seconde le démon qu'elle était habituellement, s'occupant de moi sans afficher une pitié écœurante, venant discuter avec moi quand elle avait le temps pour que je ne m'ennuie pas trop, partageant même certains repas avec moi dans son bureau. J'avais vraiment apprécié ce mois à l'écart du monde, vivant dans ma bulle.

Et surtout, tout le temps libre qu'avait eut Harry, il l'avait passé avec moi.

Les trois premiers jours ensemble où il avait été exempté de cours, il m'avait parlé de son enfance avec les Dursley, des moldus horribles qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un monstre alors que c'était quelqu'un de vraiment bien, de doux, chaleureux, gentil, joyeux, agréable à vivre et tout plein d'autres qualités que j'aurais à lui donner mais qui me ferait virer définitivement Poufssouffle. J'avais appris au fil du temps à le connaître de mieux en mieux, découvrant un autre Harry Potter derrière celui que la presse décrivait très mal au monde entier. Mais, malgré tout, je n'avais pas encore réussi à lui parler de mon passé. Je lui avais parlé de mes amis ou plutôt de mon seul ami Blaise, les autres jouant des rôles de figurants, de comment on s'était rencontré mais jamais de ma vie avec mes parents et de leur dictact sur ma vie, je n'y arrivais pas.

Et tout en me parlant, il me prenait contre lui, me faisant profiter d'une étreinte chaleureuse, me serrant dans ses bras, me caressant tendrement le dos ou les flans, ou encore mieux, les cheveux, déposant de temps à autres un baiser sur mes joues, mes tempes ou dans mes cheveux.

Et ce qui me faisait aussi me transformer en une guimauve dans ses bras, me transportant au comble du bonheur, c'était quand il m'embrassait sur la bouche. Au début ce n'était que des baisers chastes, lèvres contre lèvres, de quelques secondes. Puis ils sont devenus de plus en plus longs pour finir par être des baisers passionnés ou il me volait tout mon souffle, me laissant pantelant et ahuri, quasiment plus conscient du monde autour de moi. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus avec lui, c'est qu'une fois dans ses bras, je me sentais protégé, protégé de tout ce qui susceptible de m'arriver, je me sentais protégé et aimé, mon veela n'aurait pu mieux choisir en fin de compte.

Sauf que le temps était passé trop vite et me voilà en train de faire mon sac pour retourner à ma chambre, retourner dans le monde réel avec tous ses problèmes et ses désagréments. Je soupirai franchement en pensant à cela.

Ma bulle allait exploser dans quelques minutes et je serais de nouveau assailli par toutes les ondes négatives du à mon statut de fils du mangemort, bras droit de Voldemort, de mangemort présumé et celui qui était le plus humiliant, victime de guerre, torturé dans ses propres cachots. Mon soupir suivant fut encore plus grand.

Le seul avantage que j'avais par rapport à avant, c'est que j'avais reçu le droit d'avoir une chambre pour moi seul où Harry avait l'autorisation de venir quand il voulait, la directrice prenait soin de ses élèves et du à mon statut de veela soumis, comme l'avait décrété le gouvernement, je devais m'éloigner pour pouvoir me lier, pour ne pas réitérer l'expérience précédente d'ailleurs.

Parce que les veelas doivent être éloignés des autres pour leur survie quand ils rencontrent leur âme-soeur pour pouvoir se lier et ne pas mourir.

De fait, j'allais avoir encore plus de problèmes, parce qu'en plus d'être harcelé pour mon histoire commune avec des mangemorts, j'étais un veela soumis, lié à Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Mais bon, la directrice avait mûrement réfléchit et quand elle était venue nous voir, elle nous avait expliqué toutes les démarches qu'elle avait fait, au sujet de l'appartement que nous partagerons pour la fin de nos études quand nous serons liés et pour le faire qu'elle allait faire toutes les déclarations au ministère, ainsi qu'un discours expliquant tout soigneusement aux élèves quand le lien serait formé.

Parce que Harry avait d'ailleurs décidé que nous allions commencé notre relation en douceur, prendre notre temps et nous lier définitivement en temps et en heure, avant de l'annoncer au monde pour que les lois des veelas me protègent. Parce que tant que je n'étais pas lié, je ne profitais pas de la protection du gouvernement, on pouvait techniquement me faire ce qu'on voulait.

D'ailleurs ça me fait penser à un autre truc de notre espèce bien dégueulasse pour tout ceux qui voudraient en profiter. Un veela, une fois qu'il a rencontré son âme-soeur et compris qui elle était, ne devait plus coucher avec personne car le veela se retrouverait lié avec un autre pour le punir de tromperie envers son âme-soeur qui ne serait alors plus digne de nous.

C'était d'autant plus à cause de cette règle qu'avait apprise Hermione à Harry que celui-ci avait décidé de garder le secret.

Mon séjour à l'infirmerie avait de ce fait changé de motif en devenant une chose extrêmement humiliante, j'y avais passé un mois parce que j'aurais été soit-disant dépressif, j'avais beau eut dire tout ce que je voulais, Harry avait été intraitable à ce sujet.

Du coup, je hais Hermione, parce que cette folle donne toutes les informations à Harry sur le sujet et celui-ci en profite à mort pour me faire faire tout ce qu'il veut vu que je suis un soumis et que je lui dois obéissance quand il prend des décisions pour me protéger.

Du coup, mon veela est très content, Harry est très content, Blaise-mère-poule est très content, Hermione, la directrice et l'infirmière sont très contentes mais moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et ça me fout la rage !

Putain de condition de soumis de merde ! Pourquoi moi ?... Mais vraiment, je me pose sérieusement la question, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais dans une vie antérieure pour offenser le bon dieu, Merlin et qui vous voulez ! Je ne mérite pas cette vie !

Rah !

Bon bref... Je me sens mieux maintenant.

Je sors enfin de mes pensées mitigées pour me diriger vers la sortie. Pompom me souhaite un bon retour en me faisant un doux sourire que je lui rend volontiers, lui promettant de revenir n'importe quand juste pour discuter, la remerciant du fond du cœur pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi puis pousse la porte et retourne à la vraie vie. Ou pas. Du moins pas encore.

-Salut beau blond ! Prêt ? Me dit Harry avec son sourire éblouissant à un million de carats avant de me serrer contre lui pour me donner un baiser époustouflant.

-Salut... Ouais...

J'en ai marre ! A chaque fois, il me prend toutes mes forces ! J'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement ! Je deviens sa chose après chaque baiser comme ça !

-Alors viens, je t'emmène à notre appart'. McGo m'a montré le chemin l'autre jour.

-Ok...

Il me prend par la main, entrelaçant nos doigts fortement pour m'empêcher de me dégager, sûrement pour me déconseiller de nous cacher aux yeux du reste du monde puis me guide dans le château. Après une dizaine de minutes, on arrive dans une tour près de celle des Gryffondor, un escalier en colimaçon monté et on se retrouve devant le portrait d'un ange aux ailes d'un blanc immaculées puis il prononce le mot de passe, ''pureté'', qui me fait rougir fortement avant de me faire visiter.

L'appartement est magnifique, tout est dans les tons blancs, crèmes et jaune pâles, donnant un éclat vraiment pur à la pièce. Deux canapés beiges trônent au milieu du séjour autour d'une table basse à côté d'une grande cheminée, contre les murs se trouvent deux immenses bibliothèques remplis d'ouvrages de différentes tailles et de différentes époques au vu des couvertures abîmées pour certains puis il y a une porte à gauche et une autre à droite.

Il me guide jusqu'à la porte de droite où se trouve une chambre sublime avec un énorme lit en bois sombre entouré de deux tables de chevet puis à ma gauche, je vois une grande armoire du même bois que le lit et à droite une commode ainsi qu'un grand miroir sur pied. Les tons sont les mêmes que dans le salon et jurent avec le bois foncé mais l'atmosphère donnée est agréable et paisible.

-Voilà ! Tu es chez toi. L'autre porte, c'est la salle de bain. Bon c'est un peu bizarre qu'elle soit à l'autre bout de la pièce mais bon... Tu aimes ?

-Oui, beaucoup. C'est très beau.

-Toutes tes affaires ont été ramenées par les elfes de maison et Blaise les a rangées pour toi. Bon par contre, séquestration de toutes tes potions bizarres qu'on a donné à l'infirmière, s'il y en a qui n'étaient pas pour ton apparence, tu peux aller les lui demander. On a pas passé beaucoup de temps à les trier je t'avouerais. Il y en avait beaucoup trop...

-Je me doute bien. Mais elles étaient toutes pour ça donc...

-Toutes ?! Draco... Heureusement qu'on a réglé le problème, y'en avait une cinquantaine tout de même !

-Y'en avait plus avant que je commence, j'en prenais trois ou quatre par jour alors elles partaient vite. Mais bon, ne parlons pas de ça. On doit aller en cours maintenant. On a cours dans... dans vingt minutes.

-Oh putain ! Mais on a potions dans les cachots, c'est à l'opposé de là où on est ! Mon dieu ! Je vais jamais m'habituer à être aussi haut dans le château après six ans et demi dans les cachots... Rah...

-Allons-y ! On a potions, vaut mieux se dépêcher si on veut pas être en retard.

-Ouais ouais... Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour aimer cette matière ! C'est incompréhensible ! Ronchonna-t-il, ce qui me fit sourire, les potions étaient mon univers et le sien c'était la défense contre les forces du mal, chacun son truc.

-Oui et bien, c'est comme ça. On va pas débattre la-dessus, c'est une conversation totalement stérile, je suis même sûr que tu l'as déjà eut avec Hermione plus d'une fois et qu'elle a fini par t'engueuler à chaque fois parce que tu ne faisais aucun efforts. Le narguais-je efficacement vu la tête qu'il fit.

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'on descendait tranquillement les escaliers, sa tête était vraiment hilarante. Mais je ne pus le faire plus longtemps, je me fis plaquer contre le mur et une bouche prit possession de la mienne férocement, la maltraitant longuement, langoureusement et délicieusement avant d'enfin me laisser respirer. J'avais encore les jambes tremblantes et je le maudis de me faire subir ça, si des élèves me voyaient, ma réputation volait définitivement en éclat.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu ris. Ton rire aussi est beau, tu devrais rire plus souvent... Me déclara-t-il tranquillement, sa voix douce tandis que ses yeux me dévoraient. J'étais sorti de mon état fébrile pour y replonger tout aussi vite sous ses paroles, mes joues rougissant impitoyablement.

-Tu es aussi très mignon quand tu rougis. Rit-il alors que je gémissais de gêne, malgré tout heureux de ses compliments.

-Arrêtes...

-Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse et faussement interrogatrice.

-Tu me gênes, arrêtes...

-D'accord. J'avoue ne pas vouloir que d'autres te voient comme ça, cette vision n'appartient qu'à moi.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix mortellement sérieuse qui me pétrifia. Il m'embrassa à nouveau avant de me prendre la main à nouveau pour qu'on reprenne notre chemin.

J'en ai marre ! Il me gêne ! Je vais me pendre ! C'est pas possible pour moi de devenir aussi Poussouffle ! C'est infernal, à chaque fois qu'il me complimente, je rougis comme une gamine et mon corps s'arrête de fonctionner complètement ! J'en peux plus !

Je ne me reconnais vraiment plus du tout ! Où est passé le fier prince des Serpentard qui terrorisait les plus jeunes à cause de ses crises de colère ? Où est passé cet adolescent vaniteux, sûr de lui et orgueilleux que tout le monde détestait ?

…...

Ouais, ok, il a prit sa retraite. Mais il aurait pas pu laisser un peu de sa fierté derrière lui pour m'aider, non ? C'était trop dur ?...

Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même, je vire skizo en plus d'être Poussouffle !

Vie de merde...

…...

Oh ! On est déjà devant la salle ? C'était rapide, j'ai pas eu le temps de stresser et j'ai pas eu le temps non plus de le faire en ce moment même vu qu'il est rentré dans la salle directement pour rejoindre les autres et qu'il me tient toujours pas la main devant tout le monde. Je rougis impitoyablement en baissant les yeux, y'a pas à dire, toute ma fierté s'est fait la malle... Reviens j'ai besoin de toi vieille amie !

Je sentais bien tous les regards inquisiteurs braqués sur ma personne, les murmures emplirent la pièce, bourdonnant à mes oreilles puis étonnement, quand je pris le peu de courage que j'ai à deux mains, je vis assis côte à côte Hermione et Blaise, étrange duo, qui me fixaient avec douceur et amitié. Oui, ça c'est nul aussi, parce que j'ai plus de fierté, presque plus d'estime pour moi-même avec mon comportement Poussouffle mais j'ai encore du courage pour voir le peu de fois où il m'a servit dans toute ma courte existence... Chienne de vie.

Le comportement de ces deux-là me fit chaud au cœur mais quand, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le meilleur ami de Harry, ou ex-meilleur ami au choix, avec le regard d'un tueur et l'air trahi, j'eus un coup au cœur, Harry ne devait pas perdre son meilleur ami et la famille Weasley qui avait tant fait pour lui, peu importe l'inimitié qu'il y avait entre nous, il ne méritait pas ça. J'eus la brusque envie de laisser cette main chaude et rassurante, de persuader Harry de retourner à son ancienne vie et de me laisser mais comme s'il avait senti mes pensées, il resserra son emprise sur moi et le peu de courage que j'ai ne me permis pas de faire ce que je voulais.

Je lâchai alors un soupir que j'espérais discret et nous allions nous asseoir à la table jouxtant celle de nos amis. Étrange phrase que celle-ci, je ne pensais pas un jour compter Hermione Granger dans mon cercle privé, ni que celle-ci ferait de même avec moi, quitte à laisser tomber son chéri qui bouillait de rage dans son coin. D'ailleurs je pus constater le regard triste de Hermione à ce sujet et je compris rapidement qu'il y avait eut des disputes à la tour Gryffondor.

Puis enfin, alors que l'ambiance lourde de la salle commençait sérieusement à peser sur son morale qui n'était pas fulgurant, le professeur entra dans la salle et le cours put enfin commencer.

Cours de potions tout à fait catastrophique soit dit en passant. Il n'y a pas à dire, Harry est complètement nul dans cette manière, peu importe les efforts, il a faillit rater la potion un nombre de fois incalculable, s'est trompé dans les ingrédients trop de fois pour que je le corrige et lui explique à chaque fois et il n'est même pas capable non plus de bien s'occuper des ingrédients, les coupant n'importe comment. Je n'ai jamais du soupirer autant de fois de ma vie que pendant ces deux heures de cours, il me déprime !

Et alors que la potion est enfin terminée, approchant presque la perfection grâce à mes soins, la cloche sonne, la potion est mise dans une éprouvette, est déposée sur le bureau du professeur, nos affaires sont remballées et nous sortons. Il reprend alors d'autorité ma main dans la sienne et nous traversons les couloirs avec Blaise de mon côté et Hermione de celui de Harry pour nous rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Et là, cette fois, je n'y coupe pas, le stress me prend, attaque mon estomac de toutes ses forces, lui faisant faire des sauts périlleux et le serrant deux secondes après.

Nous allons arriver comme ça devant TOUTE l'école ! Il est fou ou quoi ? Il veut vraiment que tout le monde s'en prenne à moi ?! Qu'on veuille ma mort à chaque virage dans les couloirs ! Il va pas bien dans sa tête lui ! Je veux pas mourir si jeune ! Je sais que la chance a été avec moi un long moment, me sauvant la vie plus d'une fois, je compte plus vraiment en fait mais y'a des limites ! Là, je vais réussir à avoir plus d'ennemi contre moi que le nombre qui était contre Voldemort ! Et j'ai pas ses pouvoirs ni la capacité de faire peur comme lui moi ! Je ne suis et ne serais jamais un mage noir en puissance avec une horde de toutous à mes pieds obéissants à mes ordres pour me sauver la vie ! Y'a des limiteeeeeeeuh !

-Calmes-toi Draco ! Tu divagues vieux ! Je suis parfaitement ta ligne de pensées et non, tu ne vas pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, tué par tous les élèves de l'école. Y'a pas de limites à ta connerie ou quoi ?! Puis tu es un veela je te signale, les veelas ont toujours faits peur aux autres par leurs crises de colère, tu arriveras à te défendre quand même, non ?... Me souffle Blaise en tentant un peu d'humour. _Échec total mon petit Blaisounet, je suis paranoïaque et rien ne me changera, même si j'ai le sauveur à mes côtés._

-Et moi je te signale un truc Blaise, les veelas ne font pas des crises de colère mais de jalousie. Tu veux que je sois jaloux de quoi pour me défendre ? De leurs gueules de cons ? De leur esprit tordu pour me tuer bien cruellement comme le vil fils de mangemort que je suis ? Une autre idée peut-être ?... Lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Oui, bon d'accord... Mais déstresses quand même, tu as ton chevalier servant avec toi. Puis on ne laissera personne te faire quoi que ce soit, je peux te le jurer ! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire qui me fit plaisir mais ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à stresser.

-On en reparles plus tard Hermione. Attendez deux secondes, je vais lui parler. Dit d'un coup Harry en s'arrêtant et me tirant derrière lui sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il nous entraîna un peu à l'écart, dans un recoin derrière une colonne hors de vue des autres puis me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa langoureusement, longuement, longtemps, passionnément, me laissant à l'état de larve quand il eut finit, le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux dans le vague...

Il a vraiment un effet dévastateur sur moi, j'espère que ça s'améliorera avec le temps. Sinon faut vraiment que je fasse des recherches à ce sujet, après tout, en cours, les professeurs nous bassinent avec les dominants mais les soumis, j'en ai jamais entendu parler ! Bande de connard ! Les soumis aussi ont leur place dans l'histoire ! Bon, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais ils ont leur place quand même !

Enfin bref, revenons à nos hippogriffes. Mon cerveau se reconnecte et je regarde Harry dans les yeux, voulant savoir pourquoi il m'a embrassé aussi sauvagement à à peine quelques mètres de la grande salle avec tous les élèves qui passent à côté de nous.

-Draco, il faut vraiment que tu reprennes confiance en toi. Et surtout faut que tu arrêtes avec ces délires morbides... Je suis là pour toi, Hermione et Blaise aussi. Les professeurs ne laisseront rien de grave arriver et tu as même réussi à te mettre le dragon dans la poche et je peux te dire qu'elle fera la misère à quiconque t'approchera. Peu importe ce que tu as imaginé dans ta petite caboche, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ! Déclara Harry, le visage sérieux et dur.

-Le complexe du sauveur le retour... Soupirais-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire à ça.

C'est vrai après tout, il n'avait pas tord sur tous ces points mais ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être là, ils ne pouvaient pas tous me sauver continuellement, qui sait exactement ce qu'il se passera une fois que tout le monde sera au courant pour nous et que les faits seront affirmés... Heureusement que je n'ai plus à retourner à Serpentard, eux, sont particulièrement doués question pièges dangereux. Quoi que les Gryffondor sont pas mal dans leur genre aussi.

-Alors ? On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Je... Je sais que tu as raison sur ce que tu viens de dire mais vous ne serez pas toujours là pour moi, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir garder tout ça secret ? Demandais-je en désespoir de cause.

Si je suis à Serpentard c'est pas pour rien, j'ai utilisé tout mon courage tout à l'heure, il ne m'en reste plus une once, il est parti rejoindre ma fierté aux Caraïbes. Le traître !

-Parce que tu crois que ça va rester longtemps secret quand Blaise traîne avec nous depuis des semaines, que tu as disparu à l'infirmerie durant la même période, que des rumeurs sur ton état catastrophique colportées par Ginny ont fait le tour de l'école, que j'ai passé tout le cours de potions avec toi et qu'on a traversé tout le hall en se tenant par la main ?... Tu as de l'espoir toi ! S'étonna-t-il les yeux écarquillés en me relatant tout ça.

-L'espoir fait vivre !

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire à ce sujet. J'y peux rien si je suis un trouillard, terrorisé de la vie, aux tendances morbides et que j'ai tendance à penser tout de suite aux scénarios catastrophes. Quand j'aurais eu le droit au bonheur, peut-être que je verrai les choses autrement, pour l'instant c'est pas encore ça mais comme Harry l'a si bien dit, je n'ai pas trop le choix. En priant pour que rien de grave ne m'arrive, j'ai le droit à un peu de répit dans mon existence catastrophique non ? Si ! Allez c'est parti !

…...

…...

…...

Je veux mourir ! Tuez-moi maintenant pour abréger mes souffranceeeeeuuuuuh !

Bon Draco, je vais pas passer trois jours à te convaincre, tu viendras de gré ou de force et je ne pense pas que tu apprécies que je te porte comme un sac à patate pour entrer dans la grande salle. Alors c'est soit ça, soit tu viens sans opposer de résistance.

Le choix est vite fait... Je suis pas un sac à patates... Mais je te le dis, j'aime pas ça du tout ! Je le sens pas ! Et la dernière fois que j'ai eu cette impression, je suis mort alors m'en veux pas si je ne suis pas enthousiaste.

-Mouais... Allez, viens.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles et un dernier baiser chaste qu'il me tira à l'échafaud, non pardon, vers la grande salle, Blaise et Hermione nous ayant rejoint en chemin. Je traînais la patte, un peu, bon carrément beaucoup, j'étais presque en train de secouer mon bras pour retrouver ma liberté mais je me contenais difficilement.

Et enfin arriva le moment fatidique, nous rentrions dans la pièce tant redoutée et comme de par hasard, le silence fut macabre, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur nous, nos deux amis devenant presque invisibles, nous étions l'attraction du jour et tous les yeux étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction comme s'ils refusaient d'y croire. Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas devant eux trop longtemps, ne se soumettant pas à leur jugement et alla directement poser ses fesses et les miennes soit dit en passant à sa place habituelle ou presque.

Le silence était de mise, personne ne pipait mot, tous les yeux étudiaient tous nos gestes alors que nous nous servions à manger puis quand Hermione soupira en levant des yeux furieux vers tout le monde, ce fut la débandade, les murmures, les chuchotis, même des conversations de groupe particulièrement bruyantes, des cris et des pleurs... Des pleurs... Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! J'espère que vous ne vouliez pas le grand Sauveur parce que vous étiez tombés amoureuses en trois secondes et demi en étant près de sa suprématie car sinon ça va être vraiment dur à surmonter ! Douce ironie ! Doux sarcasme ! Eux, au moins ne m'ont pas lâchés, pas des traîtres comme d'autres ! Faut que je me calme, je vais finir par être jaloux alors que personne n'est proche de mon âme-soeur...

…...

Pourquoi je ferme jamais ma gueule ?... J'aurais jamais du dire ça ! Jamais ! Mais quel con !

Voilà maintenant qui débarque Weasley-fille, empiétant un peu trop sur l'espace vital de mon-, non, sur mon espace vital, Harry étant une partie de moi à défendre bec et ongles ! Je sens d'ailleurs ces derniers me titiller, mon dos me tirailler, qu'elle s'approche pas plus la grognasse ! Même si elle veut des explications, j'm'en fous ! De plus loin !

-Harry ?... Mais enfin... Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Bégaya-t-elle d'une voix de crécelle qui me porta particulièrement sur les -nerfs, je peux vraiment pas la blairer celle-là, ni maintenant, ni jamais !

-On mange Ginny, ça ne se voit pas peut-être ? Répondit mon brun. _Oh, il manie l'ironie, j'aime beaucoup ! _

-Harry ! Pourquoi tu es avec... avec **Lui **?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec la fouine ?! S'étrangla-t-elle. _Si seulement elle pouvait vraiment le faire, j'aurais des vacances. Je suis méchant ? Non, réaliste._

-Parce que j'en ai envie, je peux être avec qui je veux à ce que je sache, j'ai pas de comptes à rendre là-dessus. Et oui, je confirmes une bonne fois pour toute, je sors avec Draco Malefoy.

-Mais Harry ! Tu n'étais même pas gay jusqu'à peu ! C'est Malefoy ! C'est un mangemort ! Il a échappé d'Azakaban avec de la chance mais il devrait être là-bas, avec tous les autres ! Comme l'autre Zabini ! Arrêtes tout de suite de traîner avec eux ! S'énerva-t-elle, criant presque à la fin. _Je sentis alors la magie de notre Survivant national tourner autour de lui, me faisant frissonner d'un je en sais quoi dont je n'eus cure. Il était en colère, et pas qu'un peu, ses yeux se vidèrent brutalement de tous sentiments positifs devenant durs et froids._

-Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Je t'interdis de me donner n'importe quel ordre qu'il soit et de contester mes choix dans ma vie Privée ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir là-dessus et je prie pour que tu le comprennes rapidement avant qu'il t'arrive des malheurs. De plus, tu ne connais ni Draco, ni Blaise et je ne te permets pas de les juger si facilement. Nous n'avons plus l'excuse de la jeunesse, de l'innocence, nous avons suffisamment vécus pour faire la part des choses. J'espère que tu méditeras là-dessus et que la prochaine fois que tu parleras, tu diras moins de conneries. Dit-il d'une voix polaire qui fit descendre de nombreux degrés dans la salle._ Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime le voir comme ça avec cette greluche, elle a enfin ce qu'elle mérite. Puis ça m'arrange de ne pas encore montrer qui je suis vraiment, les problèmes seraient beaucoup plus importants._

Oh bah tiens, maintenant elle aussi, elle pleure... Comme de par hasard, tu espère l'amadouer en te transformant en fontaine ? Hein ? J'espère pas parce que ça a jamais marché avec lui. Surtout des larmes de folle hystérique !

-Mais Harry... Je comprends pas... Je... Ca allait bien entre nous, on allait sortir ensemble et là... Tu sors avec cette tapette ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?! Crie-t-elle exaspérée.

-Je ne vois absolument pas quand tu t'es imaginé cette histoire. Je suis désolé si j'ai laissé sous-entendre quoi que ce soit mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je te considère comme ma petite sœur et seulement ça. Dit-il d'une voix calme. _Mouais, j'espère bien. Je ne veux absolument pas tester les limites de la jalousie des veelas, ça pourrait faire des morts et c'est pas recommandé pour moi._

-Mais on se serait marié et tu aurais eus des enfants ! Tu veux une famille, je le sais ! Comment tu pourrais en avoir une avec lui ?! C'est un homme ! Un putain d'homme !

-Ginny maintenant tu calmes ta crise tout de suite et tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tu te donnes en spectacle. Et si tu veux vraiment faire ça, tu le feras toute seule. Finit-il, prêt à lui jeter un sortilège de silence. _Oh que j'aimerais voir ça ! _

-Et toi alors ?! Tu dis rien ? Tu restes planté là comme ça ! Tu le mérites pas ! Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fais mais je trouverais et tu payeras ! _Techniquement j'ai fais quelque chose mais c'est pas vraiment de ma faute... Le veela a frappé _!Tu as encore sûrement usé de magie noire, tu es un mangemort et je me demande bien comment le ministère a osé te laisser libre ! Tu devrais avoir honte et te cacher et ne pas te montrer fièrement devant tout le monde ! Tu n'as plus rien de fier ! Tu es déchu, comme tes parents, tu devrais les rejoindre, fils à papa ! Me hurla-t-elle dessus.

Ces mots me firent comme une gifle en plein visage, j'avais été innocenté mais personne ne me croyait. Ou du moins peu de personne et c'est ça qu'ils pensaient de moi, surtout de moi et ma _relation_ avec mes _parents_. Douce ironie... Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier un quart de seconde avant que je ne refoule immédiatement mes larmes, interdiction de me montrer faible devant cette garce !

-Je ne dis rien effectivement puisque je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet. Par contre, Harry l'a déjà dis, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais pas Blaise non plus et je ne te permets pas de nous juger, tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons vécu. Je n'ai jamais usé de magie noire peu importe que tu me crois ou pas, je ne suis pas un mangemort, peu importe que tu me crois ou pas et de ce fait je n'ai pas à me cacher, ni à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Quand à ma relation avec mes _parents, _tu ne sais pas du tout en quoi elle consiste alors je te conseille de te taire. Ta vie, a côté de la mienne, est paisible et joyeuse, tu ne sais rien, tu n'as rien vécu d'extraordinaire, même la guerre ne compte pas alors tu te la fermes, tu me laisses tranquille et tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

J'avais dis ma tirade d'une voix polaire, hargneuse, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps et ça me fit le plus grand bien de la remettre en place, même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'allait prêter aucune attention à mes paroles. Par contre, grâce à la présence de toute la grande salle, d'autres m'avaient écoutés et ça avait peut-être touché des gens.

Cette grognasse m'ayant coupé l'appétit, je me leva du banc pour quitter la pièce d'un pas digne. J'entendis très bien, Blaise faire de même et me rejoindre, Harry et Hermione ayant sûrement des comptes à rendre avec les Gryffondor.

-Très beau discours. Assez évasif pour laisser planer le suspens et révéler des choses sans trop le faire pour laisser place à l'imagination. Tu es toujours aussi doué pour remettre en place les autres en place sous dépenser trop d'énergie. Me fit Blaise, en sifflant d'admiration.

J'adore vraiment ce mec, il est génial et arrive, généralement, à me remonter le moral d'une phrase. La preuve, mon humeur noire s'était évaporée et je souriais doucement en lui adressant un merci silencieux auquel il répondit par un sourire éclatant.

-Je sais Blaise, je n'étais pas le Prince des Serpentard pour rien.

-Étais ? Tu ne comptes pas le redevenir ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne me servira à rien et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'ont qu'à en réélire un et se démerder avec celui-là. Moi j'ai fais ma part, dorénavant, je vis ma vie.

-J'aime bien cette façon de voir les choses. Mais essaye de mieux mettre en place ton masque la prochaine fois qu'on s'en prend à toi, les yeux humides sont une grande preuve de faiblesse, désolé de le dire comme ça mais j'espère que personne ne t'as vu. Soupira-t-il.

-Ouais je sais. Elle m'a fait redescendre rapidement de mon petit nuage et reprendre conscience du monde autour de moi.

-Hm... Heureusement qu'on est en dernière année et qu'il ne reste que six mois à peine à faire ici. J'aime beaucoup Poudlard mais j'ai vraiment envie de partir...

-Quitter l'Angleterre? C'est ce à quoi je pensais aussi à une époque mais être veela ne permet pas trop l'éloignement alors il faudra que je vois avec Harry pour plus tard. S'il y a un plus tard...

-Arrête de dramatiser. Il est plus qu'attaché à toi, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne vous liez. Après tu seras protégé des lois et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. Même partir super loin !

-Tu as raison. De toute façon, l'avenir nous le dira. Je vais vivre l'instant présent et on verra pour le reste plus tard.

-Okay Dray. Allez, nous avons deux heures de métamorphose avec McGo !

-Super...

On continua alors notre chemin jusqu'à la salle dans un silence tout à fait agréable qui me fit le plus grand bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Harry arrivent à leur tour. Hermione se posta sagement à côté de mon meilleur ami, engageant une discussion ennuyeuse sur les cours à laquelle Blaise se prêta de bonne grâce. Harry, lui, m'embrassa chastement, ne disant rien, me tenant juste par la taille, ce qui j'appréciai beaucoup.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte du cours, mes deux amis continuant de blablater pendant que Harry s'adossa au mur, m'amenant entre ses bras puis il s'évertua à me faire pied, picorant mon cou de doux baisers qui me firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds, ma tête reposant sur son épaule alors que tout mon corps reposait contre le sien.

L'étreinte était chaste et il n'y avait aucun débordement, on profitait juste de la présence de l'autre, je me ressourçais contre lui, m'apaisant de l'échange violent d'avec la pétasse qui me portait sur les nerfs.

Ce moment était précieux, doux et fortement agréable, j'aurais fortement apprécié de rester comme ça pour toujours mais toute bonne chose à une fin et nous dûmes continuer la journée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il ne se passa rien de plus à mon grand soulagement, personne ne vint pour régler ses comptes, même si je voyais bien que Weasley en crevait d'envie et qu'il bouillait toujours un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait, cela renforçant mon sentiment d'angoisse. Mais finalement, je fus de retour dans ma chambre, Harry avec moi et il ne m'était rien arrivé, je crois que je suis devenu un peu paranoïaque avec le temps... Quel doux euphémisme ! Merlin, je vais finir complètement cinglé si cela continue.

Nous avions dînés dans la grande salle, toujours entourés par les nombreux regards de toute l'école braqués sur nous, toute cette attention me rendait nerveux, ne connaissant pas les pensées des gens, ce qu'ils me voulaient, ce qu'ils voulaient me faire pour oser approcher le grand Harry Potter. Parce que tout était soit-disant de ma faute, c'est ce que j'entendais dans les chuchotis et les murmures autour de moi dans les couloirs. Je ne savais pas comment Harry réagissait mais moi, je frissonnais d'anticipation, ma bulle de bonheur avait éclatée violemment au contact de la réalité et je me questionnais sur mon futur. J'avais beau dire à Blaise que je vivais au jour le jour et que je ne pensais pas au futur, je le faisais quand même et il me terrifiait par les incertitudes qu'il glissait en moi.

La vie avait vraiment était une chienne avec moi jusqu'à maintenant mais je priais pour que ça s'arrange, un peu, au moins. Harry était mon âme-soeur, mon destin, mon futur, mon avenir... Que ferais-je si il ne me choisissait pas ? Il m'aurait donné de l'espoir, ressuscité, pour mieux m'achever plus tard.

Pensées morbides quand vous me tenez...

En attendant, Harry m'avait prit contre lui, m'installant entre ses jambes dans le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, sa chaleur nous faisant le plus grand bien, ses bras autour de moi et sa bouche dans mon cou, déposant de temps à autres un baiser, son souffle balayant ma peau dans une caresse agréable.

Mais nous ne prononcions pas un mot, plongés dans nos pensées, chacun dans son monde intérieur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise pour me parler. Bien que je sentais qu'il allait le faire mais qu'il hésitait.

-Draco ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de ton passé... Je t'ai tout dis du mien, même des choses que je n'avais jamais dis à personne mais toi... Je sais que même Blaise ne connaît pas ton passé, il le devine, mais ne le connaît pas, pour voir que vous êtes amis d'enfance et qu'il est souvent allé chez toi. Souffla-t-il, me tétanisant par le sujet.

Je ne voulais rien revivre, je ne voulais pas me souvenir, je voulais oublier, passer à autre chose, mais il voulait savoir et le pire, me soufflait le veela, c'est qu'il avait le droit de savoir, le droit d'être au courant de ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

-Blaise a... toujours eut des tendances mère-poule avec moi. Seulement, je cachais tout et il ne pouvait rien savoir, alors il a refoulé ses sentiments de protection, pour qu'ils explosent en ce moment, quoi qu'il m'arrive, il perd tout son sang-froid et fera tout pour me protéger. Parce que justement, il est resté dans le flou, il devine les contours mais ne saura jamais le fond du problème. Mais il sait que ma vie n'a pas été un conte de fée. J'ai toujours été fragile, physiquement, moralement et j'ai surpassé mes capacités, me plaquant un masque sur le visage pendant des années, pour faire croire que tout allait bien alors que tout se brisait en moi. On a trop abusé de mes capacités à me protéger et elles sont dans un piteux état, me laissant blessé et désabusé par la vie, par le peu qu'elle avait à me donner. Je me demande toujours pour elle m'a accordé le droit de vivre si c'est pour que je vive ainsi. J'ai peur, de tout, tout le temps, d'un bruit, d'un comportement, d'un regard, d'un mouvement, d'une parole... Et mon masque s'installe mais je ne peux plus me défendre. Pourquoi ?... Je ne suis pas encore près à te le dire. Plus tard, sûrement. Quand quelques barrières se seront réinstallées et que, quand je me replongerais dans mes souvenirs, je pourrais les combattre. Mais pas en ce moment, pas quand je baisse si facilement les bras et que la mort reste trop présente dans mes pensées pour être innocente.

J'avais tout dis sur une même ligne de voix, mes yeux vides observant sans les voir les flammes de la cheminée. Je lui devais au moins ces paroles, avant qu'un jour, si ce jour vient, je ne lui montre toutes mes douleurs, tout ce qui a détruit celui que j'aurais du devenir mais qui n'existera jamais.

-Je ne sais trop quoi dire après tout ça... A part que j'attendrais. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt et je t'aiderais à l'être. Mais merci de m'avoir expliqué.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il prononça d'autre ce soir-là.

On resta encore un long moment dans le canapé, enlacés avant qu'il ne se lève pour partir, m'embrassant longuement et langoureusement. Puis je fus seul dans mon appartement bien que sa présence m'entourait encore, m'apaisant considérablement.

Même si le saleté de veela hurlait à la mort... Oui Harry est parti ! Merde ! Il a le droit de dormir où il veut ! Enfin y'a des limites, vaut mieux qu'il dorme seul quand même... Je m'embrouille, c'est pas le problème. TA GUEULE LE VEELA ! Tu exploses mon cerveau par tes cris d'animal à l'agonie, il va revenir ! Demain...

Allé, au lit, je suis crevé et j'ai de longues journées devant moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les mois passèrent ainsi, amenant leur lot de devoir, d'examens pour nous préparer aux ASPICS. Ils apportèrent aussi les remarques, les insultes à mon encontre, les filles jalouses, envieuses, il y eut quelques attaques au début dont Harry et Blaise se chargèrent de les faire cesser rapidement, à deux, ils sont vraiment effrayanr et personne n'a retentait l'expérience depuis.

L'école s'habitue lentement mais sûrement, les agressions diminuent, mon angoisse aussi, les Gryffondor ne se prennent plus la tête entre eux et Hermione et Harry sont de nouveau acceptés dans leur cercle.

Je me sens de mieux en mieux, Harry me redonne confiance en la vie, peu à peu je me reconstruis des défenses même si des plaies encore béantes demeurent. Celles-là m'énervent plus qu'autre chose, je suis brisé et je mets tellement de temps à m'en remettre. La guerre a laissée des traces derrière elle, elle est dans toutes les mémoires et comptent y rester encore longtemps.

Mais on s'habitue, on se remet, on se soigne, on panse nos blessures, on fait nos deuils.

J'ai même eus la surprise de voir m'approcher pendant ces quelques mois, Théodore Nott, le Serpentard renfermé que personne ne connaît totalement. Il faisait parti de mon groupe de ''suiveurs'' (la bande de petit toutous qui espérait mes faveurs en acquiesçant à tout ce que je disais bien que certains y étaient aussi par fascination envers ma personne) quand Voldemort, ou le plus grand connard qui faisait chier son monde de tous les temps, régnait en maître mais je ne lui ai vraiment porté que peu d'attentions. Apparemment, mon comportement le fascinait et il m'observait, voulant comprendre comment je fonctionnait. J'étais donc un sujet d'étude, super ! Enfin bref.

Seulement, maintenant, je le découvre, on apprend à se connaître. Il n'a pas prit parti dans la guerre, il a renié son père, sa famille, et est parti dans une maison de campagne que sa mère décédée lui avait léguée le temps que les événements se tassent. Ainsi il a échappé au plus gros des horreurs et n'a pas été inculpé.

Malheureusement, cela lui vaut le statut de rebut chez les Serpentard, comme moi et Blaise. Sauf que Blaise a un physique qui effraie les ennemis alors que moi et Théo sommes plutôt frêles dans notre genre. Physique type des martyrisés. Cela aussi m'énerve !

Parce qu'après être passé par la phase du déprimé, avec des tendances suicidaires, je passe par celle du type énervé par tout. Tout m'énerve, tout ce qui m'effrayai avant, ou presque, m'énerve. Je suis en rogne contre le monde, contre la vie, contre cette chienne qui m'a fait subir tout ça. Mais je sais aussi que ça veut dire que je vais mieux, que j'avance. Alors je me calme, je décompresse comme je peux et mes amis ainsi que Harry m'aident beaucoup.

D'ailleurs, avec Harry, on stagne, on stagne beaucoup trop et ça aussi ça m'énerve bien que ça m'effraie aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il attend, ce qu'il attend de moi ou s'il n'attend rien mais il tient sa promesse. Il est là, il prend soin de moi, me prodigue toujours des caresses agréables dans nos câlins du soir qui sont devenus un rituel fort agréable, me donnent toujours des baisers vertigineux, me protège des autres, me tient par la main dans les couloirs et passe tout son temps ou presque avec moi.

Et tellement cette période d'indécision m'énerve, je lui ai demandé de réfléchir à nous, à ce qu'il pense de nous, à ce qu'il veut pour le futur, à ce qu'il attend de moi et que s'il le faut, il peut s'éloigner un peu de moi, je ne lui en voudrait pas, c'est ce que je désire, c'est pour avancer.

Il ne faut pas qu'il reste avec moi pour une promesse, je ne lui permettrait pas, je lui en voudrais plus qu'autre chose et il l'a très bien compris.

Alors il est toujours là, me tourne autour, me fixe souvent sans rien dire puis il part un long moment, revient, repart et cela dure depuis une semaine, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas mais qui était là pour le stopper.

Alors j'attends. Parce que je ne peux faire que ça. Je l'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il décide, je le soutiendrai, je serais sa moitié dans la vie, mais je ne peux le faire que s'il le veut.

Et s'il ne le veut pas alors tant pis, je ne lui en voudrais pas, je ne lui en tiendrais pas rancœur parce que je ne veux pas le forcer, je profiterai de mes derniers instants, je réaliserai mes rêves de voyage et je quitterai ce monde, heureux d'en avoir découvert quelques secrets durant mes derniers instants.

Seulement l'attente est douloureuse.

Je pense à tout cela en me promenant dans le parc ensoleillé, l'été approche et le temps est doux, le vent souffle doucement, m'enveloppant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Les autres ont été réquisitionnes par Hermione pour une séance de révisions intensives à laquelle j'ai réussi à échapper. J'aime beaucoup Hermione mais elle me fout les jetons quand il est question du savoir du monde et des études. Alors je profite de cet instant de répit que j'ai réussi à avoir en échappant à la folle du savoir.

Je repense aussi à cet sensation étrange qui m'étreint parfois, ce sentiment de sombrer dans les ténèbres, cette impression d'angoisse qui me saisit, parfois dans la grande salle où je sens des regards noirs se concentrer sur ma personne mais dont j'ignore totalement l'origine, qui me prennent dans les couloirs et que je viens de sentir fugacement à cet instant.

Bon, il faut vraiment que je pense à autre chose, non mieux, à rien ! C'est bien ça ! Ne penser à rien Parfait !

Je m'étend sous un arbre en face du lac, observant le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages qui avancent doucement puis je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir les rayons du soleil réchauffer mon corps et sans y faire attention, je m'endors sur la rive.

Mon réveil n'est absolument pas plaisant, le froid m'entoure, mon corps est engourdi et il fait nuit. Bien nuit d'ailleurs si j'en crois le peu de lumière venant du château et les étoiles bien affichées sur le ciel noir.

Fait chier, je vais pas dormir de la nuit maintenant et demain je vais être crevé en cours ! 'm'énerve !

Faut que j'arrête de m'énerver pour rien ! Ça m'énerve !

…... Hum. Hum.

Bref.

Faut que je bouge les fesses jusqu'à ma chambre sans me faire griller par Rusard. J'espère que je vais croiser personne.

Mon entreprise est relativement bien réalisée vu que j'arrive devant mon tableau sans n'avoir croisé âme qui vive. Les tableaux ne comptent pas, on est bien d'accord sur ce point là sinon plus aucun élève ne pourrait sortir de nuit pour se bécoter tranquillement.

Je tente de me rendormir mais je n'y arrive pas, je m'énerve encore là-dessus, complètement débile, je me sens complètement débile aussi. Je n'ai jamais autant soupiré qu'en ce moment même. Je quitte alors mon lit, déambulant dans mon appartement puis je m'installe dans le canapé, à l'endroit même où Harry et moi nous blottissions tous les soirs bien qu'en ce moment il ne le fait plus.

Un nouveau soupir et me réchauffant par le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, je commence la lecture d'un livre sur l'histoire des veelas tiré de ma bibliothèque.

Je ne sus combien de temps passa, plongeait dans un récit fascinant qui parlait des veelas soumis ! Pour une fois ! Et nous ne sommes pas incompétents ! Haha !

Mais soudain, des coups retentirent à ma porte, me faisant sursauter violemment. Je ne m'y attendais pas, qui pouvait donc venir me voir en plein milieu de la nuit. Il devait être actuellement deux heures du matin ou trois. Je n'en savais rien. Peut-être était-ce Harry ? Non, il a le mot de passe, il ne frapperait pas. Ou Hermione, ou Blaise, non il n'y a pas de logique à ce qu'ils viennent si tard. C'était peut-être un professeur...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'on frappa de nouveau. Je soupirai de nouveau, me leva, enfilai rapidement une veste puis alla jusqu'à la porte. J'hésite un moment à l'ouvrir puis serrant ma baguette magique dans ma main droite, j'ouvre enfin la porte après qu'une troisième série de coup y ait été portée.

La porte ouverte, je n'eus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'on me sauta dessus, me retournant le poignet pour me faire lâcher le seul moyen de défense que j'avais. Je fus projeté sur le canapé puis maintenu contre. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réorienter et enfin reconnaître l'agresseur et j'eus alors un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant Ron Weasley. Pourquoi m'attaquait-il ?

-Weasley ? Fut tout ce que je prononça, encore sous le choc.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demandais-je sur un ton neutre pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

-Je veux savoir.

J'attendais la suite de sa phrase mais il ne me dit rien de plus. Savoir quoi ?! Il me plaque comme ça contre le canapé et il dit rien ! Putain mais dit quelque chose ! Merde ! L'angoisse montait en moi, m'étreignant la gorge. Je ne supportais pas cette position de soumission forcée, me rappelant des choses que je ne voulais vraiment pas revoir.

-Savoir quoi ?...

-Comment... après tout ce que tu as pu faire ou dire, Harry peut te faire confiance et vouloir sortir avec toi. Je veux comprendre et il ne veut pas m'expliquer. Soit-disant que je ne comprends pas et que je suis trop stupide. Il ne veut rien me dire mais je veux comprendre alors c'est à toi de me répondre maintenant. Et je viens en pleine nuit parce que tu as toujours tes petits protecteurs autour de toi. D'ailleurs je remercie la décision Harry de ne plus te coller comme un chien à son maître. Me railla-t-il en appuyant un peu plus son poids sur le mien.

-Tu veux donc savoir. Et bien je peux te le dire, effectivement, seulement, j'apprécierai que tu descendes de moi pour se faire. La position n'est vraiment pas confortable. Soufflai-je priant pour qu'il ne reste plus sur moi, il pourrait alors profiter des faiblesses que je ne tarderai plus à montrer que je le veuille ou non.

-Je n'ai aucunement confiance en toi.

-Et tu crois vraiment que si tu ne me lâches pas, tu croiras plus en mes propos ?

-Hm. Je te lâches, pour ne pas perdre l'amitié de Harry quand il saura tout ça. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir. Siffla-t-il mauvaisement.

-Je ne te mentirais pas mais je ne te dirais que le principal, le reste est personnel et pas important pour que tu comprennes toute l'histoire. Maintenant, bouges. Répliquais-je de plus en plus paniqué.

La pression diminua de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève, prenant place à l'autre bout du canapé, assez proche pour m'attaquer si besoin était.

-Je tiens juste à préciser que tu aurais pu venir me demander des explications sans utiliser la violence. Je t'aurais tout aussi bien répondu et tu aurais eu le droit à une tasse de thé en prime. J'aurais même pu écouter tes états d'âmes. Le raillais-je pour reprendre contenance.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué les prises de tête avec Weasley, bien que je me serais passé du plaquage du canapé.

-Super ! Dit-il avec ironie. J'm'en fous, accouches.

-D'accord. Alors, tout d'abord, que sais-tu ? Ou plutôt, vu qu'apparemment on ne t'a rien dit, que comprends-tu de la situation ?

-Et bien, on ne m'a rien dit du tout. Ce que j'ai pu constaté c'est qu'à partir du moment où tu t'es évanoui dans le couloir et que Harry nous a poussé une beuglante, il nous fait la gueule, passe tout son temps avec toi. Il a bien passé, au tout début, trois jours entiers à l'infirmerie avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je hochais la tête pour confirmer et il continua. Puis il allait tout le temps te rendre visite et quand tu es revenu, il était avec toi et te tenait par la main. En gros, ce que je penses, c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc à l'infirmerie, un truc qui a tout changé et qui a fait qu'il s'est rapproché de toi jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez ensemble. Ce que je veux savoir justement, c'est ce truc.

-Ce truc, comme tu dis, est ce qui a provoqué mon évanouissement. Enfin, si un décès clinique est ce qu'on peut appeler un évanouissement. Mais passons, nous ne sortons pas vraiment ensemble, c'est pas quelque chose de possible dans notre situation.

-Expliques. Je déteste quand les gens parlent en énigme. Mais attends ! Tu t'es pas évanoui, tu es mort dans le couloir !? S'horrifia-t-il en me regardant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

-Oui. Arrêt cardiaque. Par ta faute, indirectement bien sûr. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule et de détourner le sujet ! Sinon la prochaine fois je reviens avec du véritasérum et ça ira plus vite, je suis bien sympa de pas le faire là.

-D'accord, d'accord. Et je ne me fous pas de ta gueule, si tu n'avais pas forcé Harry à dire ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là, rien de ce qui se passe en ce moment ne serait arriver. Je serais déjà mort aussi, pour de bon cette fois. En fait, je suis un veela et Harry est mon âme-soeur.

Il ne disait plus rien, m'observant simplement, attendant la suite en digérant les informations, comprenant lentement mais sûrement ce que je lui disais.

-Quand je disais que nous ne sortions pas ensemble, c'était parce que nous ne sommes pas liés, il réfléchit à ce qu'il va se passer si nous nous lions. Un veela ne peut pas sortir avec quelqu'un, un veela se marie avec quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas d'entre deux. Surtout quand il a rencontré son âme-soeur. Toute tromperie avec un autre, voulue ou non, engendrera un mariage entre le veela et son amant, ou amante. Il l'a découvert quand je me suis évanoui. Et par des raisons qu'il t'expliquera par lui-même, parce que ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, nous nous fréquentons. Nous apprenons à nous connaître. Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Tu lui demanderas le reste. Mais tu peux me questionner s'il y a des éléments que tu n'as pas compris.

-Je vois... Tu... Étrangement, même moi je peux le dire, tu as... changé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Hermione m'a engueulé et ne veux plus me parler et pourquoi elle est amie avec toi. Tu n'es plus le même.

-Oui. Je sais.

-Toujours pareil sur certains points par contre.

-Et donc ? Des questions ?

-Pas pour l'instant. J'assimile.

-D'accord. Un thé ?

-Oui, merci.

Je le lui proposai poliment, voulant utiliser le temps pour quelque chose de concret au lieu de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux et attendre qu'il me pose ses questions. C'est bien pour ça que j'étais devenu si rapidement ami avec Hermione, cette fille comprenait les choses à une telle vitesse et elle comprenait même plus que ce qu'on voulait lui expliquer à la base, poussant le raisonnement le plus loin possible. Elle allait être tellement heureuse de pouvoir retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Cela me fit plaisir pour elle et je souriais doucement en préparant le thé, déposant une tasse sur la table basse devant lui avant de siroter la mienne, calé contre les coussins du canapé.

La présence proche de Weasley ne m'oppressait plus, il ne me menaçait plus et je pouvais même apprécier qu'il soit à mes côtés. Ce sentiment était étrange pour moi, c'était quand même Weasley ! Mais c'était aussi le meilleur ami de Harry, qui lui manquait beaucoup et enfin, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui, le rapprochait de cet être cher à son cœur en lui apportant les réponses qui permettront leur réconciliation.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées sans queue ni tête un long moment, attendant patiemment qu'il ouvre la bouche puis enfin il se décida.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il était ton âme-soeur ?

-Ce n'est pas un sentiment que je peux expliquer clairement, c'est une sensation de... Enfin... Je veux dire, quand un veela rencontre son âme-soeur, il rencontre son autre moitié, l'autre partie de lui-même, cette personne qui le complétera et annihilera la sensation de vide qu'on ressent en nous sans elle. J'ai découvert qu'il était mon âme-soeur quand il m'a sorti des... enfin de... quand il m'a délivré. Il faut être majeur pour la découvrir et je ne l'avais pas revu après ma majorité jusqu'à ce qu'il... arrive donc je ne l'ai su que ce jour-là. Expliquais-je avec difficulté, n'arrivant toujours pas à nommer de vive voix l'endroit où j'avais vécu l'enfer sur terre.

-Je vois. Et, enfin, même si ça me choque toujours, ce n'est pas comme si tu contrôlais le veela donc je me demandais pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dis avant de... de t'évanouir disons ?

-Question débile Weasley. Avec toute la haine que vous aviez à mon égard, tu crois vraiment que j'allais arriver comme une fleur et lui dire ''Salut Harry, je suis un veela et tu es mon âme-soeur, lions nous pour l'éternité d'un amour passionné !''. Je savais ou plutôt, pensais vu que je me suis lourdement trompé sur son compte, que je mourrais instantanément si je lui en parlais et je préférais profiter du peu de temps qu'il me restait en me tenant loin de lui.

-D'accord. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te demander de plus, nous avons beaucoup de connaissances sur le veelas et je vais avoir un cours détaillé par Hermione demain pour tout comprendre puis mes autres réponses, c'est Harry qui me les doit vu que tu ne veux pas parler à sa place.

-Non, ce n'est pas pareil, je ne peux pas parler à sa place, je ne suis pas dans sa tête et même si je pense comprendre son raisonnement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit exact. Je ne peux pas te donner des sois-disant réponses, tu mérites de recevoir de vrais réponses. Expliquais-je toujours d'une voix monocorde et neutre pour ne pas lui livrer mes sentiments et faiblesses, il n'avait pas encore ma confiance pour cela.

-Bien. En tout cas merci de m'avoir répondu, pour le thé aussi et je suppose que je peux dire à bientôt, nous nous reverrons sûrement rapidement. Je vais aller parler à Harry, il viendra probablement te voir juste après. Bonne nuit. Me dit-il simplement en se levant et en passant la porte sans attendre de réponses.

Porte qu'il ne referma même pas d'ailleurs, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Je le regardais traverser le couloir, la tête baissée jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus, continuant de fixer l'angle du mur où il avait disparu. Je me demandais comment aller se passer la discussion avec Harry, en espérant qu'il ne s'énerve pas trop contre son meilleur ami, ce serait dommage que le trio d'Or éclate.

Je poussai un long soupir puis me redressa pour aller fermer la porte et récupérer ma baguette magique, toujours à côté de la porte. Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu dans ma vie, je suis maudit.

Un élève se précipita dans ma chambre, refermant le tableau, poussant ma baguette encore plus loin, si loin qu'elle glissa sous une bibliothèque, pour me menacer de la sienne, me faisant reculer vers le canapé où je me figea complètement.

Puis je regardais mieux l'homme face à moi, Serpentard de septième année, enfin plutôt huitième, vu qu'il recommence comme nous tous, Graham Montague. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ma chambre, en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi il me menaçait en plus ? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, garder son sang-froid ! Qu'au moins les leçons de mon père servent à quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mes appartements ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Calmes-toi voyons. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver, je ne te veux que du bien. Me répondit ce mec que je commençais à prendre pour un taré.

-Sors immédiatement d'ici.

-Non, je prendrais ce que je veux. Ce soir même, l'occasion est trop belle. Me fit-il, commençant à me faire paniquer de plus en plus, je n'aimais pas son regard, il me déshabillait des yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux connard ? Lançais-je hargneusement.

-Je te veux toi. Ricana-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi. Je voulais reculer mais le canapé me bloquait et tomber dessus me faisait peur pour la suite.

-Tu étais dans le camp de Voldemort... Tu viens pour ta vengeance. Réalisais-je pétrifié.

-Effectivement. Et par la faute de ton petit-copain, le maître est mort. Mais je peux avoir ma vengeance maintenant. Votre petite conversation avec Weasley était très instructive. Elle m'a beaucoup appris. Veux-tu devenir mon veela, Draco ? Hein ? Tu seras ma pute et je ne craindrais plus rien vu que je serais protéger par les lois concernant les veelas justement. Ça sera parfait.

-Espèce de malade. Crachais-je.

-Je sais. Sourit-il d'un air vraiment mauvais. Mais tu sais, je croyais vraiment que tu étais du côté du maître, le servais, comme tes chers parents. Jusqu'à ce que Saint Potter te sauve et que ton procès ait lieu. J'ai vite déchanté. Je t'aimais beaucoup Draco, et tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Énormément. Mais je vais me venger et en plus je t'aurais. Une pierre, deux coups, sans même être arrêté plus tard pour ce que je te ferais. Ces lois sont vraiment bien faites, un petit mensonge et hop, nous serons ensemble pour toujours. C'est vraiment pratique tous ces cours sur les veelas.

-JAMAIS ! Je ne serais jamais à toi ! J'appartiens à Harry ! Lui criais-je, vraiment paniqué.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas liés. Il réfléchit. Moi je n'aurai jamais réfléchit si tu m'avais choisi. Il n'y a pas de réflexion dans l'amour, on ne réfléchit pas à ses sentiments, on les éprouve. S'il réfléchit, surtout si longtemps, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas. C'est tout. Dit-il calmement, trop calmement, il était sérieux et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il fasse ce qu'il dit.

-Non... Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne peux pas savoir pour lui. Tu n'es pas lui ! Criais-je à nouveau.

-Oh tu t'inquiètes. Tu comprends donc que j'ai raison. Enfin bref, passons aux choses sérieuses, ne perdons pas plus de temps Draco. Mon cher, petit, Draco.

J'avais peur, vraiment peur, il s'approchait avec un regard tellement pervers, mauvais, fou. Je contournais le canapé, reculant sans le quitter du regard mais je ne pouvais pas fuir, la porte était dans son dos, j'étais désarmé et je n'avais rien pour me défendre. Je ne pouvais pas non plus compter sur ma petite carrure.

Chienne de vie !

Il avançait, je reculais, il avançait, je reculais, un interminable manège, qui trouvait écho à mes souvenirs et qui se finit bien trop tôt quand mon dos percuta le mur. Piégé !

-Tu devrais te résigner tu sais. Comme l'a si bien dit la belette, Harry prend ses distances pour réfléchir, il ne viendra pas te sauver. Et comme tu l'as dit, on ne trompe pas son âme-soeur, qu'on le veuille ou non. Maintenant, sois le veela soumis que tu dois être et soumets-toi à moi. Si tu es sage, je serais gentil avec toi, je pourrais même te préparer, tu ne veux pas que je sois méchant, hein ? Tu ne veux pas revivre certaines choses ?... Me souffla-t-il en continuant de s'approcher jusqu'à me piégé complètement contre le mur, ne me laissant plus d'échappatoire.

-Qu-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?...

-Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Il ne devait pas ! Personne ne devait savoir ! Même pas Harry !

-Tu sais, les rumeurs circulent vite, j'en ai appris de bonnes sur toi, pendant et après ton enfermement. Le maître ne voulait pas de moi parce que j'avais des parents moldus, que j'étais un sang-de-bourbe bien que soit à Serpentard et que je croyais à ses idéaux. Il a comme même eut la bonté de me laisser en vie, en échange de quelques informations et j'avais connaissance des rumeurs aussi, en allant là-bas. Beaucoup se vantaient, quasiment tous... Mais moi je pensais bêtement, que tu avais raté une mission, que tu méritais ton sort, que tu étais quand même de leur côté. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais trahi, que tu comptais aller dans l'ordre du Phénix. Et tous parlaient de toi comme d'une pute, d'une bonne petite pute bien bonne et bien soumise. Ils se défoulaient sur toi à la fin de la journée, tu étais même une récompense du maître pour certains. Et tes parents s'en foutaient, ils exprimaient seulement le dégoût quand ton nom était prononcé, ils-

-Arrêtes ! Criais-je, il ne devait pas en parler !

-Ils ne t'aimaient pas ! Tu étais seulement un héritier, la continuité d'un nom, rien de plus ! Ton père venait voir ta déchéance aux barreaux des cachots, de tes propres cachots ! Il venait te donner quelques sorts de tortures pour te punir pour ce que tu avais fais, pour ce que-

-Ta gueule ! Arrêtes !

Les souvenirs remontaient, les sons résonnaient dans ma tête, les images passaient par flash dans ma tête, je sentais leurs mains, je sentais leurs désirs, je sentais tout de nouveau, les tortures de toutes sortes.

-Mais tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu avais trahi le maître, tu avais trahi sa confiance, trahi la grande cause pour laquelle il œuvrait. Tu méritais ton châtiment, tu méritais tout et tu as survécu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce que tu mérites va continuer, encore et toujours, je vais m'en charger particulièrement.

Et il ria, d'un rire fou et hystérique, qui alla crescendo. Puis il stoppa aussi vite qu'il avait commencer alors que mon visage avait perdu toute couleur, que je priais intérieurement pour survivre, que je priais pour que quelqu'un vienne, alors que ma vie défilait devant mes yeux, me montrant horreur, souffrance, douleur, terreur, peur et tous les sentiments qui pouvaient s'y rapprocher.

Et je voyais aussi les quelques moments de pur bonheur dans ma vie, ceux avec Harry, les moments où il m'avait aimé où ce qui s'en rapprochait, je ne savais plus à cet instant. Je revoyais tous ces moments avec Blaise, même si teintés de peur à cause de la guerre, ces bons moments avec mon meilleur ami, même les discussions studieuses avec Hermione me semblaient être le paradis en cet instant.

Puis tout s'effondra, la peur prenant le relais, logeant de nouveau au creux de mon estomac, me dévorant l'esprit pour ne laisser qu'un animal traqué, attrapé et apeuré, l'enfant maltraité en moi refaisant surface et suppliant son agresseur de lui laisser la vie sauve, de ne rien lui faire alors qu'il me traînait dans la chambre.

Je voulais supplier, encore et encore, mais je savais que quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, rien de changerait, il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire et je souffrirais, de nouveau. Alors que j'avais survécu. Je n'aurais jamais du survivre, qu'importe que mon nom soit entachée par les ténèbres jusqu'au bout, j'aurais enfin connu la paix, la fin de mes malheurs.

Puis mon esprit devint blanc, tout s'effaça et je ne pus plus penser, je ne faisais que pleurer, me débattre, pleurer, crier, hurler même, pleurer de nouveau.

Il s'additionna aux autres, aux fantômes de leurs mains, aux fantômes de mes sévices qui recommençaient. Il me jeta sur le lit, se plaqua sur mon corps à toute vitesse, il chercha à m'embrasser mais il n'y arriva pas puis il embrassa mon visage, mon cou, mon torse qu'il réussit à atteindre en déchirant mon haut de pyjama, il arracha mon pantalon, me laissant nu sur le lit, soumis à ses moindres désirs.

Je tremblais de peur, je serrais mes jambes de toutes mes forces, le repoussant comme je pouvais mais il murmura un sort que je n'entendis pas en pointant sa baguette vers moi, des liens relièrent mes mains ensemble à la tête de lit et il écarta mes jambes de force. Je hurlais en priant pour que quelqu'un vienne même si je savais ce qui allait arriver.

-Y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment bien foutu, comme une gonzesse mais tellement beau. Je suis vraiment gâté. T'inquiètes pas, tu seras bien avec moi. Tu retrouveras ta petite chambre bien loti dans le manoir familial, tu seras bien. T'inquiètes pas, laisses-toi faire. Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en me dévorant du regard.

-Non... Non... Je t'en supplie... Tout mais pas ça ! Tue-moi mais pas ça... Je t'en supplie ! Pas encore... Le suppliais-je, continuant de pleurer, de plus en plus fort.

-Hm... Vraiment pas coopératif... Y'a un truc que j'aimerais vraiment tester, on l'a étudié en cours, on va voir ce que ça donne. _Veela apparet._

Je connaissais ce sort, pour l'avoir déjà subit, tout allait recommencer... Encore... Je sentais les changements s'opérer, mon corps obligé de se transformer, mes ailes poussèrent, rendant la position inconfortable, mes ongles s'allongèrent, ma vision s'affina, rendant ma vision encore plus précise, mes cheveux poussèrent eux aussi, cascadant sur mon visage et mon torse, ma peau me démangea un instant, signe que sa couleur s'éclaircissait. Le veela en moi prenait forme visible. Et je savais, même si je ne le voyais, qu'un tatouage s'étendait sur mes hanches, dans une vieille langue, s'inscrivait sur mon peau mais plus pour très longtemps, le nom de mon âme-soeur, Harry. Mon âme-soeur que j'allais perdre dans quelques minutes pour que le nom de ce connard prenne sa place, souillant mon corps à jamais.

Un sifflement admiratif résonna dans la pièce, comme une sentence à mes oreilles, ses yeux brillaient d'une convoitise encore plus féroce et mon cauchemar prit plus d'ampleur. Maintenant, il pouvait me manipuler, le veela en moi criait de souffrance, criait de peur, il ne voulait pas non plus changer d'âme-soeur, il voulait Harry, comme moi mais il se résignait, il se souvenait et pleurait entre chaque cri déchirant de souffrance.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique. Un ange... Un ange déchu. _Audite me veela. _Maintenant je suis ton âme-soeur, je suis ta moitié. Tonna-t-il, la sentence tomba.

_Obéis-moi veela._ Et sous cette forme, je ne pus qu'obéir, mes yeux se voilèrent, mes pleurs se tarirent et l'espoir s'effaça complètement, ne laissant de moi qu'une poupée obéissante. Je comprenais mieux ce que j'avais lu dans les livres, les histoires sur les veelas soumis, les horreurs qu'ils subissaient sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Voilà ce qui était arrivée à mon ancêtre, les mots que ce veela avait rédigé dans son journal prenait tout leur sens. Obéis-moi veela. Le sort le plus horrible après les impardonnables, qui avait été assez cruel pour le créer. Je ne voulais pas lui obéir mais j'y étais obligé à présent.

_Pardonnes-moi Harry, je suis tellement désolé._ _Je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et je suis vraiment désolé de te tromper. Pardonnes-moi..._

-Je vais te détacher, après tu vas me déshabiller puis tu vas me sucer pendant que tu te prépareras. Il ne faut pas que tu souffres pour notre première fois, tu souffriras plus tard...

Mon corps obéit à ces ordres affreux, il gémit et haleta pendant que je le suçais alors que je me préparais pour lui. Mon corps dominé ne ressentant même pas le dégoût, exécutant simplement ses ordres. Aucune envie de vomir, seulement ma bouche bougeant pour lui offrir un plaisir que je ne voulais pourtant pas lui offrir. J'aurais aimé le mordre, le faire saigner, le faire souffrir lui aussi mais je ne pouvais pas. Puis l'instant fatidique arrive.

-Maintenant petite salope, mets-toi à quatre pattes. Lèves les fesses vers moi et écartes-les. Détends-toi. Bien, très bien.

Il jubilait, je le sentais, je l'entendais au son de sa voix, son sexe frotta contre mes fesses, s'attardant sur mon entrée sans la pénétrer, laissant l'attente douloureuse.

Puis je me perdis dans mes pensées, dans un autre monde en moi qui était paisible, une pièce noire, complètement noire où je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien, où je n'étais qu'une enveloppe vide attendant son heure. Ce que je serais sûrement jusqu'à mort et pour l'éternité. Parce que j'étais dominé dans tous les sens du terme et que je ne voulais pas savoir la suite qui scellerait ma vie, me condamnerais à être sa pute personnelle pour toujours.

Puis le temps passa, un peu trop long pour être normal. Mon calvaire aurait du commencer, ma vie aurait du être condamnée. Je repris place dans la réalité pour constater que Montague n'était plus derrière moi, qu'il gisait inconscient sur le sol de ma chambre alors que j'étais toujours dans cette position humiliante et dégradante. Mais je devais obéir à ses ordres et je n'avais pas eu le contre-sort.

-Draco... Oh non, Draco... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait. Je... Je... _Enervatum._ Connard, lance le contre-sort ! Délivres-le ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla la voix de Harry.

-Non ! Il est mien ! Il est à moi ! Draco, dis-le lui ! Relèves-toi, regardes-le dans les yeux et dis-lui ! Tu es mien ! Me dicta Montague, ordre auquel j'obéis bien malgré moi, j'étais à mon âme-soeur, à personne d'autre. Et pourtant...

-Je suis sien. Dis-je en me levant du lit, exposant ma nudité aux deux autres, mes ailes se déployant dans mon dos, mes cheveux tombant dans mon dos en cascade.

-Draco, je suis ton âme-soeur, tu n'es pas à lui, combats le sort, tu n'es pas à lui. Dit Harry d'une voix douce, me suppliant du regard alors qu'une rage immense danser dans ses émeraudes quand il regardait ce qu'avait fait Montague de moi.

Mais j'avais beau le savoir, le hurlait dans ma tête, le veela criant son accord avec moi, j'eus juste la force de passer une émotion triste dans mes yeux vides pour qu'il me comprenne. Je ne pouvais combattre ce sort...

-Maintenant Montague, tu lances le contre-sort où je te tues sur-le-champ. Je n'aurais aucune hésitation. LANCE-LE !

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans sa folie comme tous les autres Mangemorts qui étaient perdus dans la leur.

-TOUT DE SUITE ! OU TU CREVERAS COMME LE CHIEN QUE TU ES ! Hurla Harry en le cognant de toutes ses forces, le sang gicla de l'arcade et de la lèvre du psychopathe, des bleus prenant forme presque immédiatement sous la violence des coups. Un autre fit cracher du sang à Montague qui perdit une dent dans le processus puis il capitula enfin.

-D'accord, d'accord... _Lirem veela. Veela evanescit. _Cracha le connard défiguré.

Les contre-sorts furent lancés, mon apparence veela disparut, je pus reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et je m'effondrais sur le sol, pleurant de nouveau, disant comme un mantra le prénom de mon âme-soeur.

_-Ignaro._ Draco... Oh Merlin, Draco...

Harry avait fait tombé inconscient l'autre connard et se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras, passant sa cape sur mes épaules. Je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces, à m'en blanchir les phalanges alors que mes larmes redoublaient de vigueur. Il m'avait sauvé de nouveau, il m'avait sauvé la vie une seconde fois mais à quel prix...

Je pleurais pendant un long moment, je n'aurais su dire le temps exact avant de m'endormir dans ses bras, dans le lit où il m'avait installé, nous glissant dans les draps tous les deux pour réchauffer mon corps glacé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre, pour changer, j'aurais cru me réveiller à l'infirmerie après ce qu'il s'était passé. Montague avait quitté mon parquer, sûrement en aller simple pour Azkaban mais je ne voyais pas Harry ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je me remis alors à penser à la veille, à ce qui avait failli m'arriver et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte quand je réalisais à quelle vie j'avais failli être destiné.

Je me roulais en boule sous ma couette, passant mes bras autour de mes jambes et enfouissant ma tête dans l'espace qu'il restait entre mes jambes et mon torse.

La vie est vraiment une chienne avec moi... Je sais franchement pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça dans une autre vie mais je devais sûrement y être aller très fort pour mériter cette vie... J'avais sans aucun doute été le pire connard de tous les temps...

Ou alors j'avais été maudit à la naissance... Au choix.

Elle ne pouvait faire plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Blaise me disait souvent qu'après le pire ne pouvait arriver que le meilleur mais pour l'instant, moi je pensais plutôt qu'après le pire, il y avait

toujours pire.

Toujours...

Et je me rendormis sur ces pensées.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cette fois-ci, je ne me réveillais pas seul. Je sentais de douces caresses dans mes cheveux, un corps chaud contre le mien et un souffle brûlant contre la peau de mon visage, Harry.

Dans mon esprit, tout était contradictoire alors je ne fis aucun geste pour montrer que j'étais réveillé, j'avais envie d'un côté d'être réconforté, de pleurer contre lui et de l'autre, de m'éloigner, de le foutre dehors et d'enfin avoir la paix, de pouvoir mourir comme j'aurais du l'être par deux fois. Alors je ne fis rien, profitant de sa présence, m'abreuvant de sa chaleur et de son odeur, savourant les caresses dans mes cheveux et les baisers sur mon visage.

Puis il fit en sorte de me tirer d'un sommeil où je n'étais plus et je sus qu'il fallait que je décide très vite.

Et faible comme je suis, je choisis de m'écarter, de le sortir de ma vie pour la quitter une bonne fois pour toute, parce que de toute façon je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais né, pourquoi j'étais encore en vie et comment j'avais fais pour survivre pendant quasiment dix-huit ans, ma vie était un tel foutoir.

La vie avait été une chienne avec moi, une salope, une connasse et d'autres insultes bien fleuries de mon vocabulaire lui convenait parfaitement, elle m'avait baisé du début à la fin, jouant avec moi comme le pauvre petit être humain que j'étais, ou plutôt le pauvre petit veela SOUMIS ! La salope ! Je la hais !

C'est pas une bénédiction que j'ai eus à la naissance, c'est une malédiction ! Une putain de malédiction qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, une saloperie de putain de chienne de malédiction que

sûrement ma chère mère m'a susurrée à l'oreille avec sadisme.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues, je m'écartai de Harry que je n'osais pas regarder, constatant ma nudité, je me couvris d'un drap puis m'assis sur le bord du lit où je posais ma tête dans mes mains, attendant cette conversation que je savais être longue et houleuse, Harry allait encore me reprocher mes pensées morbides.

Mais là, j'en avais marre, j'en voulais à la terre entière, j'en voulais à mes parents, à Voldemort, aux Mangemorts, aux élèves de Poudlard, aux professeurs, à Montague et à tant d'autres que je ne savais plus qui subirait mon courroux en premier... J'en voulais à tout le monde et je voulais mourir, en finir une bonne fois pour toute parce que je n'avais vraiment plus le courage de me battre, plus maintenant, Montague était la goutte de trop qui a fait déborder la baignoire. Oui, la baignoire, c'était pas un vase de souffrance que j'ai moi, mais une baignoire, ou un récipient assez immense qui y ressemble, une piscine peut-être... Bref, on s'en fout de ça.

Je veux juste mourir.

-Laisses-moi Harry, laisses-moi seul s'il-te-plaît. Lui dis-je toujours le dos tourné.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser alors que je sais ou du moins, j'ai un aperçu de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul après ça, après ce que t'as fais ce connard. Ce à quoi il t'a fait pensé, ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Non, tu te trompes royalement. Je vais être deux fois plus présent. Deux fois plus présent pour toi, pour t'aider à surmonter tout ça, pour te soutenir et t'épauler, pour être l'âme-soeur que je me dois d'être.

-Arrêtes... Arrêtes ça... Arrêtes de t'occuper de moi... Je suis un cas désespéré, j'ai rien à t'offrir, j'ai rien pour toi, tu ne mérites pas d'être enchaîné à moi. Tu es le héros, le Sauveur, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, tu n'es pas destiné à te traîner un boulet comme moi à la cheville jusqu'à ta mort, tu mérites mieux que ça. Tellement mieux que moi... Soufflais-je en sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux. Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez pleuré dans ma courte existence.

-Non, ne dis pas ça Dray. Ne te considères pas comme un boulet, tu vaux tellement plus que cela, je l'ai découvert, tu es quelqu'un de bien, de généreux, de gentil, d'aimant, tu as tellement de qualités que j'arrive pas à toutes les dire. Argumenta-t-il d'une voix suppliante qui me fit verser mes premières larmes.

-Non, je suis brisé, un ange déchu, qui s'est fracassé contre le sol et qui se relèvera pas, parce qu'il s'est écrasé trop de fois, qu'il est fracassé, que trop de blessures se sont accumulées et qu'elles ne guériront jamais. Que personne ne s'est daigné donné la peine de lui apprendre à voler et qu'à force d'essayer seul, il s'est brisé les ailes. Voilà ce que je suis devenu et quoi que tu fasses, il restera des cicatrices que tu ne pourras guérir, peu importe tes efforts. J'ai voulu y croire, j'y ai cru pendant quelques mois mais le rêve prend fin à présent et le retour à la réalité est violent. Trop violent...

-Non Dray, ne dis pas ça. S'il-te-plaît. Je vais être là pour toi. On peut partir, partir loin, loin de toute cette agitation, loin du ministère anglais, aller dans un autre pays, prendre de la distance, pour récupérer ou tout ce que tu veux. Quand je suis venu hier, je... Enfin, j'avais pris ma décision, j'allais venir te voir dans la matinée pour te parler, je pensais que tu dormais mais Ron est venu me voir pour qu'on s'explique, il... Il m'a dit que vous aviez discuté, que vous vous étiez expliqué et qu'il ne lui manquait plus que ma version pour tout savoir. On a discuté un moment avant qu'il n'aille faire un tour et comme il m'a dit que tu ne dormais pas, j'ai pensé que je pouvais te voir sur-le-champ. J'ai très bien fais. J'ai failli te perdre hier, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si je t'avais perdu. J'avais pris ma décision, j'ai pris ma décision. Je te veux Draco, je te veux pour l'éternité, je veux qu'on se lie. Je veux qu'on passe notre vie ensemble alors je t'en prie Draco, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça.

-Harry... Sanglotais-je en me tournant vers lui, le visage défait bien que la joie explosait dans mon cœur, dans tout mon être, le veela hurlant de joie en moi.

-Oui mon cœur, je t'aime. Je l'ai compris, tu as bien fais de me dire de réfléchir. J'y ai longuement pensé, pensé à ce que j'avais découvert en étant avec toi, ce que je pouvais avoir avec toi. Tu peux tellement m'offrir, on peut être heureux, tous les deux. On sera heureux. Alors n'abandonnes pas, bats-toi encore un peu. Surmonte cette dernière épreuve, cette dernière épreuve que je t'aiderais à surmonter, cette fois tu ne seras pas seul et il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

-Je... Je t'aime aussi Harry. Tellement fort, tellement... Je t'aime Harry James Potter. Avouais-je en souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps malgré mon visage baigné de larmes.

Je vis alors Harry se lever, balançant les couvertures n'importe comment sur le lit et même sur le sol. Il attrapa quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de nuit puis vint jusque devant moi. Il mit un genou sur le sol, me prit les mains et plongea son magnifique regard émeraude dans le mien. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir tellement il battait fort, l'espoir fou m'étreignait la gorge et je sentis malgré moi d'autres larmes couler qu'il s'empressa de sécher.

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur d'accepter de m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin qu'il sortit de sa poche, dévoilant une magnifique bague faite d'or blanc, parsemée de nombreux diamants qui brillaient sous la lumière du soleil déclinant.

-Je... Je... Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Oui, oui et encore oui ! Harry ! Elle est magnifique. Lui dis-je en souriant de plus en plus, me faisant mal aux joues.

-Je t'aime Draco et je suis heureux de pouvoir passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et je suis l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux d'avoir été désigné comme étant ton âme-soeur. Je ne faillirais pas à la chance qui m'a été octroyée.

Et sur ces doux mots, il me prit la main et passa la magnifique bague à mon doigt, me comblant de joie. Je sautai alors à son cou, l'embrassant en y mettant tous mes sentiments. Le baiser était hardent, langoureux, long, passionné mais pourtant d'une douceur qui me bouleversa, mon veela avait définitivement bien choisit son âme-soeur, je n'aurais pu espérer quelqu'un de meilleur que Harry. Puis nous nous séparons après un long moment, les poumons en feu à cause du manque d'air, nos bouches haletantes s'effleurant encore, attisant une flamme dans nos corps mais je ne peux pas m'y laisser aller, pas encore, plus tard, quand il saura tout.

Désormais, je n'ai plus le choix, je ne peux plus le laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Harry ?

-Hm ?

-Tout à l'heure... Tu as dis que tu savais ce qu'il m'était arrivé... Que-qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?... Soufflais-je d'une petite voix, butant un peu sur les mots.

Il soupira longuement, conscient de l'importance de cette discussion, je pense, il nous fit remonter sur le lit où il me fit asseoir entre ses jambes, posant sa tête dans mon cou et m'enserrant étroitement dans ses bras.

-Et bien... Montague a beaucoup parlé, il a dit beaucoup de choses, j'en savais d'autres de sources sûres, j'en ai vu certaines mais je ne peux pas être sûr et certain de tout non plus... Il m'a parlé un peu du comportement de tes parents quand il allait donner des informations à Voldemort, des récompenses que ce connard donnait à ses mangemorts, de ce qu'il arrivait aux prisonniers, des rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur toi... Il m'a aussi parlé des informations qu'il t'avait donné quand il avait été enfermé dans l'armoire à disparaître par les jumeaux Weasley, que c'était grâce à lui si tu étais encore en vie et que... Et que enfin, c'était de son devoir et des conneries comme ça de s'occuper de toi. Il est complètement cinglé et croit toujours dur comme fer aux idéaux de Voldemort. C'est ridicule... Il va aller à Azkaban, le procès est dans quelques jours. Enfin voilà quoi, je pense que tu vois à peu près de quoi je parle... Murmura-t-il dans mon cou, embrassant ma peau sensible pour me détendre.

-Oui... Oui, je vois très bien de quoi tu parles. Je... Il... Il m'a rappelé mon emprisonnement et ce qu'il savait à propos de ça mais... Mais c'est pas tout. Blaise s'en doute depuis longtemps mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dis, j'ai jamais rien dis à personne et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors je vais faire simple, je vais te montrer. Je reviens, je vais chercher ma pensine.

Je me lèves pour aller fouiller dans mon armoire et reviens rapidement avec la pensine sur les genoux, mes pensées tourbillonnant à l'intérieur, longs filaments argentés contenant les malheurs de ma vie. Je me réinstalle entre ses bras, me blottissant contre lui pour chercher la chaleur qui désertait rapidement mon corps devenu glacé. Il fallait que je le fasse, pour le bien de notre couple. Et puis, il avait le droit de savoir, je ne voulais pas de secret entre nous.

-Je me dois de le faire, pour laisser le passé derrière moi. J'ai le devoir de te faire savoir ce qui m'ait arrivé mais je ne peux pas te le raconter alors je te le montres. J'y ai mis le nécessaire pour que tu saches, le reste, c'est la même chose que ce qu'il y a mais avec d'autres raisons... D'autres raisons stupides... Alors maintenant, allons-y, finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute et tournons la page pour laisser derrière nous le passé et penser à l'avenir. Au bel avenir devant nous. Dis-je d'une voix résolue, voulant enfin penser positivement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et laisser la guerre derrière moi.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi mon cœur.

Ce surnom me changeait en guimauve dans ses bras, me laissant chancelant d'amour pour cet homme merveilleux mais la situation me ramena vite sur terre alors que nous plongions dans mes souvenirs, souvenirs choisis dans les différentes périodes de ma vie avec grand soin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Un petit garçon blond de trois ans marchait dans les couloirs, entraînant ses petites jambes à le tenir plus longtemps debout, ses parents ne voulant pas le porter quand il était fatigué. Alors il marchait, encore et encore, plusieurs heures par jour pour faire les muscles de ses petites jambes squelettiques. Il était en sueur, chancelant mais il tenait bon, encore une dizaine de couloirs et il pourrait se reposer dans sa chambre. Il ne lui restait que peu d'heures de sommeil mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis il était tellement fatigué. _

_Il était maintenant dans le bon couloir, sa chambre devant lui à dix mètres, malheureusement, l'effort avait été beaucoup trop dur pour son petit corps d'enfant et il s'effondra dans le couloir, en sueur, fiévreux, fatigué, la vue trouble et les jambes plus que douloureuses. _

_Son père apparut alors devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, habillé pour partir travailler. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était si tard mais apparemment si, il allait être puni, encore. Il était souvent puni depuis son anniversaire, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le moindre écart de conduite et il souffrait atrocement, d'une douleur cuisante qui lui brûlait le sang._

_-Je... Je suis désolé père. Je m'entraînais et je suis fatigué... J'allais dormir mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé. Je suis désolé père. Tenta le petit garçon blond, n'aspirant qu'à rejoindre son lit._

_-Un Malefoy ne glisse pas, un Malefoy ne montre pas sa fatigue. Tu as encore un long chemin devant toi avant d'être un bon Malefoy, si tu arrives un jour. Je suis très déçu de ton comportement inacceptable Draco. Le sermonna son père._

_-Je suis désolé père, je ne recommencerais plus, je serais un bon Malefoy._

_-Mais il faut te punir pour que tu apprennes les bonnes manières. Doloris !_

_Et le petit Draco de trois ans se tordit sur le sol, hurlant à s'en casser la voix sa douleur, sa souffrance, trop grande pour un garçon de cet âge._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le petit Draco de trois ans se baladait dans les couloirs, il se rendait dans sa chambre après avoir fait un tour dans le manoir. Il lui fallait encore entraîner son endurance bien qu'il faisait encore plus attention qu'avant à ne pas trop se fatigué, il avait bien trop peur de recevoir une punition._

_Seulement alors qu'il arrivait à sa chambre, son père arriva et se planta devant lui, sa baguette dans la main._

_Le petit Draco fit tout son possible pour être le meilleur Malefoy possible et attendit le verdict._

_-Un Malefoy est toujours impeccable sous tous rapports. Ta chemise est froissée, Endoloris._

_Et une autre fois, le petit Draco hurla sa douleur de toutes ses forces, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait subir tout ça._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Encore une fois, le petit de Draco se trouvait face à son père._

_-Un Malefoy ne fait pas de manières et ne fait pas de caprices, ni devant des invités, ni personne, jamais. Endoloris._

_Et encore une fois, le petit bonhomme se tordit de douleur, hurlant à plein poumons._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Un Malefoy ne fait pas …, Endoloris._

_-Un Malefoy ne doit pas..., Endoloris._

_-Un Malefoy doit... , Endoloris._

_-Un Malefoy fait... , Endoloris._

_-Un Malefoy est obligé de …, Endoloris._

_Et à chaque fois, sous tous les prétextes, pour lui inculquer comment doit se comporter un Malefoy, il recevait un doloris, il hurlait du plus fort qu'il pouvait, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et suppliait son père qui l'abandonnait dans les couloirs, mais ça ne changeait rien, son père le laissant aux bons soins des elfes de maison. Il devait alors récupérer le plus vite possible et être prêt et parfait le lendemain quand il rencontrait ses parents au petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer, pas le droit de rester dans son lit le matin._

_Il devait être parfait sous tous rapports, parce que c'était comme ça qu'était un Malefoy._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Un petit blond de six ans se cachait derrière la porte du bureau de son père, intrigué par la discussion de ses parents. Ils parlaient de lui et il voulait savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. _

_-Nous avons fait un héritier catastrophique Narcissa. Très chère, il va falloir remédier à tout cela pour qu'il soit enfin digne du nom qu'il porte. Mes ancêtres sont accablés devant tant d'étourderie, de bêtise et la présence un peu trop importante de sentiments. Je ne comprends où nous avons failli mais il y a un problème._

_-Peut-être devrions-nous passer au stade supérieur de son enseignement cher époux. Il me semble que c'était à mes six ans que moi aussi j'ai appris le stade supérieur. J'ai rapidement compris où se trouvaient mes intérêts après cela et je n'ai plus jamais failli à ma tâche. Constatez-le vous-même Lucius. _

_-Très chère, je vous remercie de cet humble conseil, nous arriverons enfin à tirer quelque chose de cet enfant. De plus, je vous serais gré de ne plus inviter Mrs Zabini et son fils, il est de très mauvaise influence sur Draco, il lui apprend l'amitié et l'amour, que de choses futiles qui vont lui embrouiller l'esprit. _

_-Oui, bien sûr. Mais quelle idiote je fais. Mon dieu, heureusement qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Fortuitement, nous pourrions les garder avec nous à nos rendez-vous pour leur donner des cours de bonnes manières. Mrs Zabini devrait mieux rester dans nos relations au vu des son carnet d'adresses bien garni. L'utilité de cela peut arriver à chaque instant, nous l'avons déjà constater l'année dernière. _

_-Bien, bien, bien. Parfait. D'ailleurs, nous allons pouvoir appliquer les résultats de cette discussion immédiatement, je pense qu'une leçon d'une telle importance doit être apprise dans les plus rapides délais. Qu'en pensez-vous Narcissa, vous ou moi ? _

_-Pourquoi pas nous deux cher ami ? Cela fait si longtemps, nous formions un duo parfait pourtant. _

_-Alors, allons-y, chère épouse. _

_Les parents du petit blond se dirigèrent vers la porte, le petit blond s'écarta rapidement mais pas assez pour ne pas comprendre l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de commettre. Il tomba sur les fesses alors que la porte s'ouvrait et regardait terrifié ses parents devant lui, les larmes lui montant aux yeux en voyant les lueurs de folie qui flottaient dans les yeux clairs de ses parents. _

_Son père l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant sans ménagement derrière lui. Ils descendirent escaliers après escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cave, là où son père ouvrit une cellule et le balança sur le sol glacé et humide des cachots. Il pleurait maintenant, apeuré, terrorisé, terrifié, il ne voulait pas être puni._

_-Je- je- je suis désolé... Je-je-je voulais pas... Je voulais pas écouter... Je- Je me comporterais bien maintenant, je recommencerais plus jamais ! Supplia le petit Draco de six ans._

_-Mais nous faisons cela pour être sûr que tu ne recommenceras pas Draco c'est pour ton bien. Expliqua sa mère en levant sa baguette._

_Et c'est ainsi que l'étape supérieure commença._

_Il fut battu, fouetté, torturé, attaqué à coups de doloris, de sorts de torture et de pleins de sorts de magie noire qu'ils s'acharnèrent à lui apprendre en lui faisant la démonstration._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et la vie continua ainsi, à chaque bavure, à chaque erreur répréhensible pour un Malefoy, il prenait plusieurs doloris ou alors il subissait un séjour aux cachots._

_Tout continua alors jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, jusqu'au retour de Lord Voldemort, jusqu'à le terreur la plus ultime. _

_Il vécut alors comme il put, continuant les cours, passant pour celui qu'il était depuis toujours. Il continuait sa vie en priant pour que tout aille mieux, il avait encore de l'espoir, l'espoir d'un enfant que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le protéger. Parce qu'en lui, il n'y avait toujours qu'un enfant, qu'un petit être terrorisé qui ne pouvait pas subir plus de sévices qu'il n'en avait déjà eut. _

_Il lui restait encore une part d'innocence, une part de lui qui croyait pouvoir survivre, être heureux, ne plus vivre avec ce couteau autour de la gorge mais le couteau pressait de plus en plus fort, ses parents étaient euphoriques à la maison à cause du retour de leur maître adoré et lui, il ne faisait que redouter de plus en plus fort les vacances où il devrait rentrer chez lui. _

_Il savait qu'il devait paraître normal mais il était de plus en plus oppressé par la peur et il ne savait plus quoi faire... Mais il tenait le coup, il se lâchait la nuit, seul dans son lit, les rideaux tirés et un sort de silence jeté._

_Seulement rien n'était simple quand il était harcelé par les courriers de ses parents et que les vacances étaient extrêmement douloureuses._

_Mais il fallait tenir parce que sinon... sinon ses parents trouveraient un moyen encore pire de le blesser... de le torturer... _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_L'année suivante, Dolores Ombrage apparut à Poudlard et voulant tout faire pour bien se faire voir, il s'enrôla dans sa Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il harcela les plus jeunes, déversant sa haine sur les autres pour trouver un défouloir parce que peu importe ceux que eux supportaient, lui, il subissait tellement pire qu'ils pouvaient en avoir un petit aperçu lui aussi._

_Il avait passé une année très étrange, entre les tortures morales et physiques, les défouloirs sur les élèves, les prises de têtes avec Potter qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et puis il décompressait de temps à autres avec Blaise, son meilleur ami qui essayait de le soutenir comme il pouvait._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et enfin, sa dernière année qu'il aurait pu qualifier de paisible à Poudlard arriva. Le maître l'avait rencontré pendant l'été et lui avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la réussir, il n'avait pas le cran de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid, pas un homme aussi bon que Albus Dumbledore, celui qui dirigeait le refuge où il avait élu domicile pendant cinq longues années, cet endroit magique qui était Poudlard et qui avait été ce qui ce rapprochait le plus d'un foyer pour lui. _

_Poudlard l'avait aidé, lui apprit tellement de choses, l'avait soutenu dans ses durs moments en lui montrant ses secrets et en lui permettant de s'éloigner des autres pour souffler. Il y avait eut des grandes parties de rire avec son meilleur ami, il avait veillé tard certaines nuits sous l'insomnie dans les tours avec une vue magnifique sur le parc et le lac de ce château bienveillant. _

_C'était en arrivant devant cet immense édifice à la rentrée et en voyant ces portes ouvertes et accueillantes qu'une chape de plomb remplie de honte s'abattit sur lui, il ne pouvait et ne voulait rien faire pour que la paix de cet endroit s'évapore et que le mal puisse y pénétrer._

_Cette école était un havre de paix, une parcelle de bonheur et de joie pour les étudiants alors que dehors la guerre faisait rage, que les ténèbres prenaient place et oppressait tout le monde. _

_Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il ne voulait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait pas mourir, il n'était qu'un petit enfant effrayé qui ne faisait qu'obéir à ses parents parce qu'il avait été éduqué ainsi et que la vie était faite de lourds sacrifices. _

_Il passa son année à tenter des plans pour tuer le directeur par le biais d'autres personnes mais tout cela échouait lamentablement à chaque fois parce qu'il n'y mettait pas assez de foi, il le savait pertinemment._

_Il avait même été humilié, par sa propre faute, par son inattention, par sa couardise encore une fois prouvée. Il s'était enfuit en courant face à cette fille qu'il avait voulu piéger et qui avait finit à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait blessé en voulant sauver sa peau mais son problème était qu'il n'avait voulu blesser personne, il savait trop bien ce que cela faisait. _

_Malheureusement, Potter, le grand Potter l'avait suivit, il l'avait suivit dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage où il s'était misérablement mis à pleurer, lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré devant personne, excepté ses parents qui n'avaient que trop abuser de lui, il l'avait regardé le visage baigné de larmes et puis il l'avait attaqué. _

_Il avait appliqué un procédé vieux comme le monde ''la meilleure défense est l'attaque'' et alors qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment blesser son adversaire qui était le seul à pouvoir tous les sauver, il le supplier intérieurement de mettre à fin à tout cela, de le sauver lui aussi parce qu'il n'était pas né dans la bonne famille, qu'il n'avait pas voulu cette vie et qu'il aurait préféré mourir que d'être forcé de vivre cette misérable existence. _

_Mais tout ne se passe jamais comme on le veut et il avait fini blessé encore une fois, par une autre personne, tombant dans la flaque d'eau au milieu des toilettes formée par leur combat, se vidant de son sang sous un sort que son parrain avait inventé. _

_Parrain qui était d'ailleurs arrivé à temps pour le sauver bien qu'il aurait du le laisser mourir à cet instant pour que les choses changent et que rien ne se déroule comme cela allait se passer._

_Il n'aurait alors pas vu le directeur mourir devant ses yeux, tombant du haut de la tour d'astronomie pour s'écraser sur le sol en contre-bas, il n'aurait pas fait s'introduire des mangemorts dans Poudlard qui ont ruiné sa paisible ambiance, il n'aurait pas été ramené de toute urgence dans son manoir où le maître avait élu résidence pour être jugé devant lui. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ou alors différemment..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et c'est à la fin de cette année, après la mort du directeur de Poudlard qu'un Draco de seize ans, allant bientôt fêter sa majorité, fut ramené dans son manoir, balancé aux pieds du maître où il se mit à genoux à toute vitesse, terrorisé mais prêt à écouter sa sentence. De toute manière, la suite ne serait que l'étape supérieure de l'éducation de ses parents, il le savait, il le sentait, ses parents allaient exaltés de joie à le voir se tordre de douleur. Il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée qu'il serait un bon Malefoy sous tout rapport et il savait pertinemment que ses parents aussi le savaient et depuis bien longtemps. _

_-Draco...Susurra Lord Voldemort, confortablement assis sur son trône au centre de la pièce. Je suis fortement déçu par ton comportement, tu n'as eu que très peu d'utilité cette année. Tu n'as absolument pas été à la hauteur de la mission que je t'avais confié. La seule que tu as réussi à été de réparer cette armoire à disparaître et de ce que j'ai appris, l'idée originale n'était même pas de toi... D'un certain Montague à ce que j'ai entendu. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la suite te concernant mon cher petit Draco. Et je t'ai enfin trouvé une utilité ! N'est-ce pas formidable ? Je suis sûr que tu en es heureux toi aussi. Tu seras la récompense pour mes chers fidèles ici présent. Je suis sûr que tu sauras honorer cette tâche au moins. Mais avant je vais te punir pour avoir failli à ta mission ! Doloris !_

_Et la douleur commença, tellement plus dure et plus horrible que toutes celles qu'il avait pu recevoir de ses parents, la douleur transperçait son corps et pour voit qu'il arrivait auparavant à ne pas hurler dès le premier doloris de ses parents, celui du Lord était d'une toute autre puissance et il ne pouvait que hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, tout son corps tressautant dans tous les sens, ses veines le brûlant, ses muscles le tirant, ses os craquant, son cerveau martelant son crâne et tout cela sous cette douleur atroce._

_Le sort s'arrêta, il subit quelques crucio, quelques autres doloris, un sortilège de strangulation, un diffindo sur la peau de son dos et d'autres sortilèges de magie noire avant de s'évanouir sous la trop grande perte de sang._

_Il entendit malgré tout avant de définitivement perdre conscience le maître s'adresser à ses parents._

_-Tu as fais du bon travail avec ton fils Lucius, il n'est pas tombé inconscient sous la douleur mais par la perte de sang. Il a vraiment une grande résistance à la douleur. Si seulement tous les autres pouvaient être pareils, aucun ne parlerait sous la torture... Draco n'aurait jamais parlé, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui retirer alors soignez-le, il nous amusera encore longuement..._

_Un ricanement qui lui fit froid dans le dos et ce fut le noir total. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et le temps passa ainsi pendant des mois, des mangemorts venaient, le torturaient, s'amusaient à voir combien de temps il tiendrait avant de s'évanouir puis quelqu'un venait le soigner rapidement, lui donner un bout de pain et une soupe, il dormait et les jours passaient ainsi de suite._

_Tous les jours s'étaient la même chose et il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, plus rien ne se différenciait, tout était pareil encore et toujours, sûrement à jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin quelqu'un lui autorise de mourir, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un abrège ses souffrances._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et puis un jour, tout changea, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, le jour où il reçut son héritage magique. Il hurla d'un coup pendant que son corps se transformait, alors que personne ne le torturait, il sentit ses membres se contorsionner, sa vision changer, son dos le fit atrocement souffrir, ses ongles et ses dents le tiraillèrent, sa magie bouillonnait autour de lui, en lui, il sentait les changements, des changements auxquels il était préparé mais pas complètement quand même. _

_Il savait qu'il était un veela depuis des années, il le savait, le sentait, il avait étudié les symptômes et s'était résilié, même si c'était dur et qu'il avait voulu se bercer d'illusions. _

_Puis aussi vite que tout avait commencé, tout s'arrêta et il retomba comme un vieux chiffon sur le sol, épuisé et essoufflé par la métamorphose. Et il retomba alors dans un sommeil profond pour se remettre de son expérience. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Toutefois, il aurait du savoir que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, que la vie était une chienne avec lui et qu'elle lui réservait toujours un sort pire que les autres. Et encore que la vie soit une chienne avec lui était encore un doux euphémisme. _

_Draco se fit alors réveillé le lendemain, où ce qu'il supposa être le lendemain par l'ouverture violente de sa cellule. Cinq mangemorts arrivaient en riant entre eux, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui faire subir aujourd'hui... _

_Mais habituellement, ils lançaient directement les sorts, passaient le temps en ''s'amusant'' puis repartaient, là, ils stoppèrent en face de lui, les yeux écarquillaient et les bouches pendantes puis se jetèrent des coups d'œils comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux._

_-Dites les gars, je rêve pas... Il a bien changé depuis la semaine dernière... Je suis pas fou... Marmonna l'un d'entre eux en le dévisageant du regard._

_-Ouais il a bien changé et pas en mal... Il est bien mieux qu'avant, encore plus parfait si possible. Comme quoi chez les Malefoy, tous les membres ont un physique parfait ! S'esclaffa un deuxième._

_-Attendez, je sais ! Il a reçu son héritage magique, c'est une créature magique en fait ! Et vu comme il est foutu, je parierais pour un veela ! Ca vous tente de tester du veela les mecs ? Vu la carrure, c'est forcément un soumis ! Rit le troisième en le regardant d'un œil nouveau mais tellement pervers que Draco comprit une chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir se réaliser._

_-Oh ouais ! Je suis partant moi ! C'est notre récompense, le maître a bien dit qu'on en faisait ce qu'on voulait de toute façon ?... Moi je vote pour profiter de son petit cul serré, il est sûrement vierge en plus ! Hurla de rire le quatrième en le déshabillant du regard, pour voir le peu de vêtement qu'il subsistait sur son dos. _

_-Alors allons-y, on a même l'autorisation, on va pas se priver d'une bonne partie de plaisir !_

_Draco comprit alors que la dernière parcelle d'innocence qui restait en lui allait bientôt être brisé, il réalisa en cet instant à quel point les hommes pouvaient être des monstres et jusqu'à quelle puissance montait leur sadisme. Il tenta de reculer au fond de sa cellule, celle qu'il occupait depuis ses six ans mais il était déjà contre le mur et les chaînes qu'il avait autour des poignets le retenait bien solidement. La peur se matérialisa en tremblements sur son corps, son esprit se vida, ses muscles se crispèrent et il essaya malgré tout de se transformer en souris pour se cacher dans un trou et conservait la dernière part d'innocence en lui, cette petite parcelle d'espoir qui brûlait encore dans son âme. Cette toute petite lueur qui brillait faiblement mais tout de même et qui était celle de l'enfant qui attendait qu'on vienne le sauver, la lueur qui allait s'éteindre dans quelques heures définitivement, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide derrière elle. Il pensait qu'il ne subirait que des douleurs physiques et que celle-ci ne rentrait pas dans le lot mais il se trompait bien lourdement et il avait eut beau prié de toutes ses forces, l'irrémédiable se produit._

_Sans état d'âme, il fut violé. _

_Les cinq hommes profitèrent de lui sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que leurs besoins primaux, ils le retournèrent, le prirent, chacun leur tour, le forcèrent à les sucer, deux hommes entreprirent même de le prendre en même temps, le faisant hurler sous la sensation d'être empalé, son intimité n'étant pas préparée à une telle action, surtout pour les premières fois. _

_Il pleura, supplia, pleura encore et encore mais ils ne firent que redoubler d'ardeur sous ces supplications, profitant de son corps jusqu'à être épuisés et repus. Puis quand il fut recouvert de sperme et en sang, ils partirent en riant et en le complimentant sur l'étroitesse de son cul. _

_Il avait reçu un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et la torture continua encore pendant un long moment, son corps subissant, s'affaiblissant, la fatigue de plus en plus présente, lui collant à la peau. Les tortures alternaient entre les viols et les habituelles tortures magiques avec les typiques doloris mais les viols se faisaient de plus en plus récurrents à son plus grand malheur, son corps souillait pas tellement d'hommes différents qu'il ne les comptait plus._

_Seulement, alors que grâce à quelques échos il apprenait que la bataille finale approchait et qu'il saurait enfin ce qu'il advenait de son sort, sauvé ou condamnait à jamais, une nouvelle technique de viols fut trouvée, beaucoup plus amusante de l'avis des mangemorts mais terriblement humiliante pour lui._

_Draco avait beaucoup souffert, beaucoup maigri, de nombreuses cicatrices striaient sa peau et d'innombrables tâches cachaient sa peau claire mais un mangemort imaginatif instaura une nouvelle méthode de viol, celle de l'humiliation ultime pour le blond, celle qui lui donna l'envie de mourir sur le champ._

_Deux sorts furent lancés ''_Veela apparet_'' et ''_Audite me veela_'', j'en avais vaguement entendu parler mais je compris immédiatement leurs utilités. Je fus détaché alors que mon veela avait prit forme sur mon corps et chaque ordre qu'il me fut donné fut exécuté. Je fus vaguement nettoyé pour qu'il profite mieux de ma beauté mais ce fut tout, après, la torture la plus dégradante commença._

_D'autres mangemorts s'en servirent à de nombreuses reprises et je suis devenu la pute attitrée des mangemorts. C'était l'humiliation la plus dégradante de tout l'histoire, je fus traîné dans la boue, obligé de combler leurs désirs sordides, de me trémousser pour leur plaisir, obligé tout simplement de mettre au placard toute ma fierté pour leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans même exprimer la moindre expression, coincé par ce sort qui confinait toute ma volonté dans un coin de mon cerveau pour prendre sa place. _

_Ce fut à cet instant que je perdis contact avec la réalité, perdant pieds, tous reperds, tout, sauf une seule chose, une chose à laquelle le veela en moi pensait à tout instant, mon âme-soeur._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et le dernier souvenir de mon horrible enfer sur terre, de ce couteau sous ma gorge qui me tenait en alerte à chaque instant de la journée depuis mes trois ans arriva. Après la bataille finale, les quartiers de Voldemort, dans mon manoir, furent fouillées et le plus beau jour de ma vie arriva, le jour de ma délivrance. Celui où Harry Potter, entra dans ma cellule et m'emmena personnellement à Sainte-Mangouste, me délivrant de mes chaînes, de ma cellule, du joug des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de détails en mémoire de cette journée qui pourtant allait me marquer ma vie entière mais je le voyais entrer dans la pièce, se précipiter vers moi, j'entendis le métal qui explosa et me relâcha, me faisant tomber en avant pour être rattrapé par deux bras forts puis d'être soulevé, amené contre un torse tout aussi musclé que les bras et enfin amené de toute urgence à l'hôpital pour être prit en charge rapidement et soigné de mes, trop, nombreuses blessures._

_Je sentais en mon sein le veela comprendre qui était son âme-soeur, je profitais de son odeur, de sa force, de tout, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte._

_J'avais aussi entendu une phrase être chuchotée mais je ne serais sûrement jamais si j'avais déliré ou si ce moment avait véritablement existé..._

_-Oh Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont osés te faire Draco... Tu ne méritais pas ça...Souffla le brun d'une voix quasiment inaudible._

_-Harry...Répondis-je en un souffle._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco, je t'emmène tout de suite à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est fini Draco, c'est la fin, plus personne ne te fera de mal maintenant, on a gagné la guerre. Déclara Harry en marchant d'un pas conquérant en dehors des cachots. _

_-Harry... Harry... Harry..._

_C'était tout ce que j'avais été capable de dire à cet instant, mon corps trop abîmé et mon cerveau trop endormi pour pouvoir formuler une phrase pour exprimer mon ressentiment. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il entendait toute ma gratitude dans la prononciation de son prénom. Grâce à lui, mon enfer sur terre prenait, enfin, fin._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sortis la tête de la pensine, livide d'avoir revécu ces horreurs mais je devais le faire pour Harry... Bien que je savais que ça serait dur, je ne pensais pas autant. Je regardais Harry qui était toujours penché dedans, vivant mon dernier souvenir, celui de Montague, je ne savais si c'était un bonne idée de le faire mais c'était dans la suite des choses, c'était le dernier souvenir de mes horreurs et il faisait parti du reste, je n'avais pas à le cacher.

Je pris de grandes inspirations pour me remettre de cette expérience et attendit qu'il finisse, les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face, l'esprit vide.

Je repris conscience avec la réalité quand Harry posa une main sur mon visage, me tournant vers lui, il me regardait les yeux humides de larmes mais avec tellement d'amour que je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

La pensive fut posée par terre et mon brun me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre son cœur, me couvrant d'attentions amoureuses, baisers, caresses, mots doux, il me répéta en boucle que c'était fini, que maintenant il était là et que tout allait changer, que j'allais enfin être heureux, avec lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Beaucoup plus tard ce jour-là, une fois ma crise de larmes passée, alors que nous étions toujours dans la même position, j'ouvris enfin la bouche pour parler.

-Alors... Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Soufflais-je pendant qu'il me resserrait contre lui.

-On va se lier, finir cette année puis partir, partir loin d'ici, loin du monde sorcier d'Angleterre. On va panser nos blessures tous les deux ensemble et être heureux. Puis un jour, quand nous serons prêt, on reviendra, si on revient. L'avantage avec la magie c'est qu'on peut voir nos amis quand on veut. Me déclara-t-il d'une voix remplie d'émotions, levant mon visage avec une main pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-J'aime beaucoup cette idée. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me sourit en retour puis m'embrassa passionnément, liant cette promesse ainsi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant deux longues semaines, la vie reprit son cours à Poudlard, bien que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et de chuchoter sur mon passage, l'histoire de mon quasi-viol avait fait tout le tour de l'école et mon statut de veela avait aussi été révélé. Tous me regardaient avec pitié mas je faisais face la tête haute, Harry toujours avec moi ainsi que Blaise en mode mère-poule et Hermione. Nous eûmes même la surprise de voir Ron se joindre à nous, toujours un peu gêné mais bien présent. Il tenu même à me présenter des excuses, pensant que c'était en partie sa faute si tout cela était arrivé, je le détrompais bien vite et il intégra notre cercle privé de temps à autres, retrouvant peu à peu sa complicité avec ses deux amis pour reformer le trio d'Or.

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et nos projets avec Harry se formaient de plus en plus, nous allions partir dans une des résidences secondaires des Malefoy à l'autre bout du monde après avoir eut notre diplôme et nous parcourrons le monde ensemble, réalisant mon rêve. Pour l'instant, avec toute cette histoire, nous avions décidé de garder nos fiançailles secrètes et je laissais cette magnifique bague dans son écrin, bien au chaud pour plus tard.

Tout était bien qui finissait presque bien, parce qu'il y avait toujours des exceptions. Et ces exceptions-là, elles résidaient dans les journaux, dans les avis de l'opinion public face à notre couple hors-norme. Mon innocence avait peut-être été déclarée à mon procès, les gens ne croyaient pas que je pouvais être avec un homme tel que Harry, ils me lynchaient par tous les moyens possibles et je remerciais Poudlard d'être tant isolé du monde, seuls les journaux ayant le droit de passer ici.

Je ne voyais plus le mal partout, je n'avais plus de pensées morbides, je n'étais plus constamment énervé, je pouvais vivre ma vie sans trop prendre peur de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

Bien qu'il y avait une chose dont j'avais peur et dont je ne voulais pas voir la réalisation arriver.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas devenir le veela jaloux et attaquer une fille, même si celle-ci était stupide, je ne voulais blesser personne, j'avais trop été blessé pour supporter que quelqu'un d'autre le soit par ma faute et pourtant je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrais.

Cette pauvre débile de Weasley fille se collait de plus en plus souvent à Harry et pour voir le nombre de fois où mon brun l'avait remis à sa place, elle revenait encore et toujours à la charge. La catastrophe allait arriver...

Et pour une fois, je n'avais pas tord concernant mon mauvais pressentiment. Une semaine après son dernier test pour récupérer le sauveur du monde sorcier, elle revint à la charge.

Nous étions dans les couloirs menant à la grande salle pour aller déjeuner quand elle arriva, fonçant droit sur Harry. Elle n'avait jamais été habillée aussi vulgairement, jupe très courte, talons hauts, maquillée à outrance, coiffée, sa chemise déboutonnée jusqu'à la limite de la décence et sa bouche peinturlurée de rouge, tendue et ouverte vers celle de MA moitié. Je sentais le veela grognait sa rage et quelques changements s'effectuer sur ma physionomie mais j'essayais désespérément de me retenir jusqu'à ce que je craque devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi.

Cette salope avait osé poser ces lèvres sur MA MOITIE ! Elle avait osée ! Cette sale chienne en chaleur avait dépassée la limite tolérée à ma patience et alors qu'on essayait de la faire fuir en douceur, cette fois j'avais la faire fuir par la force cette grognasse ! On ne touche PAS à MON âme-soeur !

Je pris alors la facette du veela jaloux, celle que je voulais garder pour moi mais que je n'avais pas réussi à faire à cause d'elle. Ma peau devint plus sombre, mes yeux tournèrent au noir, mes cheveux aussi, mes ongles s'allongèrent, mes dents aussi et d'immenses ailes d'un noir corbeau apparurent dans mon dos. Je sauta sur elle, d'une main sur la gorge, je la leva haut devant moi, lui volant le souffle et d'une impulsion d'ailes, je la plaquai violemment contre un mur, l'étourdissant légèrement avant de me pencher vers son oreille pour la menacer.

-Tu ne l'approches plus ja-mais ou je te tues ! Tu ne le touches plus, tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne le regardes plus, tu ne l'approches plus et tu ne le dragues plus jamais ! Il est à MOI ! C'est MON âme-soeur et il l'a accepté alors acceptes-le espèce de salope ! Dégage le planché et n'oublies jamais ce que je viens de te dire, la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas clément. Tu as une chance inouïe d'être la sœur de Ron, c'est ça qui te sauves aujourd'hui ! Finis-je en la balançant contre le mur et en lui tournant le dos, retournant vers Harry.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Vous n'êtes même pas liés ! Il n'est pas à toi ! Hurla-t-elle d'un coup, me figeant sous son inconscience.

Je bouillais à l'intérieur, une aura noire entoura mon corps, mes ailes battirent légèrement dans mon dos et je me tournai lentement vers elle pour jouir de la lueur de pur terreur dans ses yeux.

-Espèce d'attardé mentale complètement stupide ! Tu atteins un niveau de connerie qui dépasse l'entendement putain ! T'as pas étudié tes cours sur les veelas, tu veux crever sur le champ Ginny !? Retires immédiatement ce que tu as dis ! Hurla d'un coup Ron en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

-Parce que toi tu l'as fais peut-être Ron ?... Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton pompeux même si elle ne manquait pas de bientôt se pisser dessus sous la peur.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Draco est un veela et Harry est son âme-soeur, je veux pas faire de gaffe irréversible ! Et toi tu devrais t'excuser tout de suite si tu ne veux pas mourir ! Continua-t-il de hurler en me jetant des coups d'œils inquiets.

Mais je restais immobile au milieu du couloir, me retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas l'égorger, observant l'échange avait intérêt. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à écouter son frère celle-là ! Et de suivre les cours à l'avenir... Un autre veela que moi et déjà lié, l'aurait tout simplement tué sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ces actes, peu importe qui elle était et à quelle famille elle appartenait. Je me rapprochais alors d'elle, jouissant de la voir trembler sous la force de mon aura, je posais doucement ma main sur sa poitrine et entreprit de percer doucement sa peau avec mes griffes. Elle grimaça de douleur mais ne produit pas un son, un triangle se forma sur sa poitrine juste au niveau de son corps battant à tout rompre.

-Maintenant tu vas bien écouter, je vais te faire un petit topo rapide de la situation. Un veela jaloux est l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses sur Terre, un geste déplacé envers leur âme-soeur et tu perds la vie dans un bain de sang dans les moments qui suivent. Tu pourrais être la fille la plus importante sur Terre qu'un veela jaloux te tuerait sans même y réfléchir. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dis, Harry et moi ne sommes pas liés. Mais c'est peut-être pour qu'un bain de sang n'ait pas lieu à chaque angle de couloirs... Je t'ai prévenu une fois, je te préviens une deuxième mais il n'y aura pas de troisième fois, jamais ! Surtout pas pour une garce dans ton genre ! J'ai tracé un petit triangle sur ta peau, juste au niveau de ton cœur, si tu tiens à la vie et que tu ne veux pas que je te l'arraches à la main nue... ne... t'approches... plus... de... Harry ! Finissais-je en lui murmurant d'une voix sourde la dernière phrase, mon ongle appuyant plus fort au centre du triangle pour lui montrer que je ne riais pas. Et n'espère surtout pas que Harry pourrait m'arrêter, il est sous le pouvoir du veela, il comprend mon geste et me laissera faire. Et quelqu'un d'autre qui m'approche sous cette forme sera sûrement tué aussi sur le champ, c'est pour cela que personne ne vole à ton secours mais que tout le monde regarde avec fascination. J'espère que tu as bien compris la leçon... Je ne me répéterais plus.

Je la lâchais définitivement, fis demi-tour, fis un signe de tête à Ron lui signifiant qu'il pouvait récupérer sa débile de sœur puis je pris Harry par la main et le tira derrière moi jusqu'à ma chambre, me fichant complètement qu'il y ait cours dans peu de temps.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je me tournais vers lui, observant ses lèvres que je voyais quelque peu teintées de rouge à lèvres, je grognais mécontent puis l'embrassa passionnément pour laver l'affront de cette fille, pour enlever cette marque qu'elle avait laissée.

Une fois le baiser terminé, je sentis que je quittais la forme noire pour repasser à la blanche, mon veela pas encore rassuré vu que cette fille vivait toujours. Alors je me blottis contre Harry qui m'enserra dans ses bras, je nous entourais de mes ailes d'une blancheur immaculée et nous restions un moment ainsi, le temps que tout se calme en nous.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide... Tu aurais pu la tuer et c'est seulement parce qu'elle est la sœur de Ron qu'elle a survécu... Elle devrait être morte et je te remercies de ne pas l'avoir tuée. Me dit doucement mon beau brun, visiblement encore gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'était une excuse le fait qu'elle soit une Weasley, ça aurait n'importe quelle autre fille ou même mec, j'aurais trouvé une excuse pour traumatiser la personne mais c'est tout. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne... Je ne veux infliger aucune douleur à personne... Jamais... Même si c'est terriblement dur de se retenir... Avouais-je d'une petite voix. Bien que j'ai failli le faire. Cette fille est complètement conne ! Ça aurait été un autre veela, elle serait déjà enterrée ! J'en reviens pas ! M'exclamais-je juste après.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... J'ai un veela génial comme moitié. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir mieux ! Me dit-il amoureusement en m'embrassant chastement, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Puis alors que le veela disparaissait enfin complètement, rassuré par les paroles de son âme-soeur, celle-ci entreprit de me faire perdre la tête. Il m'embrassa d'abord passionnément en parcourant mon dos et mes flancs de ses grandes mains, appuyant sur des points qu'il savait sensible puis il passa sous ma chemise. Peau contre peau je gémis pitoyablement, les jambes flageolantes. Je m'accrocha de toutes mes forces à son cou, répondant à son baiser aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Il enleva franchement ma chemise, arrachant presque tous les boutons puis parcourut toute ma peau. J'étais complètement en transe, je frissonnais de plaisir, haletais déjà fortement, je gémissais doucement, ses mains brûlaient ma peau de longues langues de feu. Nous n'avions encore rien fait et pourtant il me faisait déjà trembler de plaisir, rien que de savoir ce qui allait se passer et que c'était avec Harry, que cette fois c'était pleinement consentant, j'étais tout retourné, livré à lui.

Il embrassa mon torse comme s'il le vénérait, il malmena mes tétons ce qui fit flancher mes jambes une bonne fois pour toutes et je tombais dans ses bras.

-Tu le veux vraiment mon ange ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque et chaude qui me fit trembler de plus belle.

-Oui... Oh oui, Harry...

-Allons dans la chambre alors.

Je ris quand il me souleva et me fit passer la porte comme un jeune marié. C'était un peu ce qui allait arriver, on allait dans très peu de temps être marié, très très peu de temps et dans de très bonnes conditions. Il me déposa sur le lit comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde, me regardant avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux, il m'embrassa à nouveau, plus langoureusement, plus lentement, plus amoureusement. Je le sentais, il voulait faire la différence, il voulait me montrer qu'on pouvait faire cet acte autrement que comme je l'avais vécu et cela me fit monter les larmes. D'un coup, il me faisait douter, moi, je le voulais, j'en étais sûr mais lui ? Harry n'allait-il pas le regretter ? Il méritait tellement mieux que moi...

Le baiser était interminable, il voulait me faire comprendre tellement de choses en même temps que mes pensées s'emmêlaient dans mon cerveau, mes sentiments et mon amour pour lui prenaient place dans tout mon être, gonflaient mon cœur à l'en faire exploser.

On dégoulinait de mièvrerie, on n'aurait pas pu faire pire, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un roman à l'eau de rose mais en cet instant, cet instant qui signifiait un grand tournant dans ma vie, j'en avais besoin et Harry l'avait comprit bien avant moi.

-Et toi ? Tu en es sûr aussi ? Tu ne pourras plus reculer après Harry... Lui dis-je doucement après que j'eus repris un semblant de souffle.

-Ne doute plus de toi, ne doute pas de moi. Crois en moi, en mes choix. Mon choix pour la vie c'est toi et je suis sûr que je ne le regretterais jamais. Je t'aime Draco. Je t'ai demandé en mariage, n'est-ce pas assez ? Moi je ne t'ai pas posé cette question dans ce sens-là, elle était légitime étant donné ton passé, je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Je t'en ai déjà trop fais pendant toutes ces années où on s'est tiré dans les pattes.

-Je crois en toi Harry. Je t'aime aussi. J'ai accepté cette demande et je suis prêt. Et... merci.

-De rien mon ange...

Il m'embrassa chastement, se releva rapidement pour aller prendre quelque chose dans la table de nuit puis revint tout aussi vite se réinstaller entre mes jambes, me faisant rougir par la position et le manque de certains vêtements, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait enlevé son tee-shirt.

Il posa un tube de lubrifiant sur l'édredon puis ouvrit l'écrin de la bague pour me passer la bague au doigt à nouveau, un signe en relation avec nos destins que nous allions mêler ensemble ce soir.

Et cette fois-ci, nous le fîmes jusqu'au bout. Il me fit l'amour de la plus tendre des manières, y allant doucement, faisant toujours passer mon plaisir avant le sien, il me fit atteindre un orgasme fulgurant et je n'avais jamais été aussi bien de toute ma minable vie qu'en ce moment. Il avait tout changé, il allait continuer de tout changer et je croyais enfin définitivement à toutes les promesses qu'il m'avait fait sans en douter une seule seconde.

Il avait beaucoup apprécié les tatouages sur mes hanches, son nom gravé sur ma peau était magnifique pour lui, il avait embrassé ce tatouage encore et encore et au moment de l'orgasme que nous avons partagés ensemble, le tatouage a chauffé, brillé et un miracle s'est créé.

Je lui dirais plus tard, pour l'instant cette après-midi et toute la nuit qui va suivre ne va être que pour nous, uniquement nous, nous deux et notre amour que nous avons liés... pour toujours...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, quand le réveil sonna, ce fut extrêmement dur de se réveiller. J'étais allongé de tout mon long sur Harry, nos jambes entremêlées, ma tête sur son torse et sa main dans mes cheveux. Cheveux qui avaient poussés d'au moins trente centimètres dans la nuit, c'était pour montrer que nous étions liés et que j'étais un soumis, plus visible que le tatouage sur mes hanches mais c'était comme ça, tous les veelas liés ont les cheveux longs. Mais Harry semblait beaucoup aimé vu qu'il passait tout le temps ses mains dedans.

Je n'avais absolument pas envie de retourner en cours, je voulais encore rester dans ce lit avec mon âme-soeur toute la journée.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Tu... Je me demandais.. Tu as réfléchis à ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

-Non, jamais. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je vivrais assez longtemps pour chercher un travail alors je n'ai pas songé au travail exact... Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça... Parce que moi je voulais devenir Auror avant la bataille finale mais j'ai complètement changé d'avis, j'ai eus mon compte avec Voldy et sa clique. Et maintenant, je sais plus quoi faire de ma vie. Souffla-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux.

-Tu sais, on va être beaucoup occupé dans le futur, tu n'auras sûrement pas le temps de travailler... Répondis-je évasivement.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Tu ne voulais pas une famille ?

-Si mais quel est le rapport ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me relevais pour m'asseoir sur ses hanches, plantant mes yeux dans les siens, avait-il oublié que je pouvais avoir des enfants ? Comment oublier un point aussi important !

-Peut-être parce que je suis enceint. Lui rétorquais-je doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Il resta un moment les yeux dans le vague avant de se relever, me faisant glisser sur ses cuisses puis il me serra le plus fort possible contre lui avant de reculer et de m'embrasser encore et encore.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

-Merveilleusement bien !

-Mais pourquoi tu sembles si surpris ?

-Je-je... J'avais complètement oublié que tu pouvais tomber enceint, complètement et je voulais tellement des enfants. On aurait pu en adopter bien sûr, je les aurais aimé tout autant mais je voulais faire des enfants. Et avec toi... De toi ! Ils seront magnifiques ! Merci Draco. Mais comment tu l'as su si vite ?! Ça ne fait que quelques heures. Demanda-t-il.

-Je serais à la seconde près, à chaque fois, quand je serais enceint. Mon tatouage me le fait sentir, il chauffe et brille, je l'ai vu hier après-midi, à notre première fois...

-Quel magnifique cadeau pour notre première fois.

Il me sourit grandement, me serrant contre lui plus étroitement, caressant de nouveau mes cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as avec mes cheveux ? Lui dis-je en riant, m'y mettant moi aussi avec les siens, hirsutes et épais mais tout de même incroyablement doux.

-Je sais pas... Je les adore, leur couleur, leur odeur, leur douceur et ils sont tellement beaux si longs... Murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Hmm... Peut-être aussi parce que ça veut dire que je suis à toi. Répondis-je joyeusement.

-Toi, moi, ensemble et notre futur enfant ! Bien loin de l'Angleterre ! En voyage... Mais attends, je... Merde, on pourra pas voyager si tu es enceint, on doit rester encore trois mois à Poudlard puis après on doit préparer le déménagement et... Et avec le bébé, on pourra plus réaliser ton rêve... Réalisa Harry, ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux sous la compréhension.

-Oui, je... Enfin on pourra partir quelques mois quand même, dans le monde moldu, je, je pourrais passer pour une femme enceinte... J'ai un peu le physique, on pourra quand même, même si c'est pas longtemps. Et quand le bébé sera né, on attendra ses deux ans et on pourra repartir...

-Tu es sûr ?...

-Tu sais, ce rêve c'était une interprétation de ma liberté... Du moment que je suis avec toi, je suis libre. On va former une famille, on va partir, on aura le temps de voyager de temps en temps, c'est pas grave si on part pas si longtemps. J'aimais ce rêve mais-

-Non ! On va le faire, on aura pas le temps si on reste à Poudlard mais si on part cette semaine, on aura le temps, on pourra voyager pendant au moins six mois. Et avec les enfants, on pourra partir en famille aussi. On partira beaucoup, souvent, partout ! On est riches, profitons-en, on l'a bien mérité après tout ce qu'on a vécu... Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il me fit cette déclaration en m'embrassant doucement, attendant mon verdict, réfléchissant sûrement déjà à tout ce qu'il devait faire avant qu'on parte, je fixais le mur derrière lui en y pensant. Après tout, je n'avais pas spécialement eu envie de revenir faire cette année à Poudlard et maintenant que nous étions liés, je n'avais pas envie de retourner à ces cours barbants et ennuyeux. J'étais enceint, le monde serait bientôt au courant et il était vrai que si nous ne partions pas rapidement, nous ne serons pas tranquille ici. De plus, si nous partons là, nous aurons le temps de voyager, je pourrais réaliser mon rêve et cela me fit choisir rapidement, après tout, quitte à avoir de l'argent, autant en profiter.

-J'en penses que c'est une très bonne idée mais toi, tu le veux vraiment ? Je sais que tu voulais avoir ton diplôme. Et nos amis ?... C'est une décision importante, on n'a que dix-sept ans.

-Je ne regretterais pas. Jamais. Parce que c'est avec toi que je fais tout ça. Alors c'est décidé ! Nous devrions commencer par en parler avec MacGonagall, après avec nos amis, ensuite on plie bagages puis nous irons au Ministère pour nous déclarer et nous aurons la belle vie !

-D'accord. Merci Harry... Merci pour tout.

Et sur cette décision qui allait changer radicalement le cours de notre vie, nous scellâmes cette promesse de vie commune en refaisant l'amour, occultant tout ce qui n'était pas nous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry et moi avions enfin réussir à sortir de notre chambre en début d'après-midi, propres et bien habillés, nous nous sommes rendus au bureau de MacGonagall pour lui faire part de notre décision. La directrice fut triste de nous voir partir mais elle accepta notre choix. A la suite de cela, nous demandâmes à nos amis de nous rejoindre dans la salle sur demande le soir même, avant le dîner, et nous leur racontâmes toute l'histoire, les au revoir furent durs, Hermione pleura mais nous fêtâmes tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry et moi étions enfin sorti d'un long tunnel, nous avions trouvés notre voie et nous allons être heureux.

Le soir, au dîner, la directrice fit un discours pour toute l'école à notre sujet, nous souhaita plein de bonheur et nous dit au revoir. Tous se joignirent à elle dans les vœux, sauf les Serpentard bien évidemment, eux en étaient aux ''bon débarras'', je souris doucement toute la soirée, bien nostalgique, c'était notre dernière soirée ici et j'avais tellement de souvenirs de ce château, tellement de bons moments.

Le départ allait être dur mais que ce soit maintenant ou dans trois mois, ça ne changeait rien en fait.

Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde, nous fîmes nos valises puis nous nous promenèrent main dans la main dans le parc, la lune éclairant le chemin, les lumières du château étaient presque féeriques dans la nuit et ça me rappelais notre premier jour avec la traversée dans les barques sur le lac.

Toujours main dans la main nous nous dirigions maintenant vers les grilles du château, une fois franchies, elles se refermèrent derrière nous, un dernier regard à cet endroit qui fut notre vraie maison pendant des années et nous transplanions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Treize ans plus tard, dans un manoir à l'autre bout du monde, sur une île proche de l'Australie, aux premières heures du jour, je commençais doucement à me réveiller, prêt à entamer cette nouvelle journée.

Dans la suite parentale, blotti contre Harry, j'émergeais doucement, ma tête posée sur le torse musclé de mon époux. Je me redressai doucement, observant longuement le visage de mon âme-soeur paisible dans le sommeil puis je me tira hors du lit pour m'occuper des enfants.

Je quittai la chaleur de mon lit, enfilai un peignoir que je noua lâchement à la taille, une paire de pantoufles et je quittai la pièce silencieusement, sachant d'avance que Harry allait bientôt se réveiller à son tour.

J'avançai lentement dans les couloirs, pas encore tout à fait réveillé puis entrai dans la cuisine où s'affairaient deux elfes de maison pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'observa tout ce remue-ménage, les plats qui prenaient place peu à peu sur la grande table au centre de la pièce puis me dirigeai vers la machine à café.

Je prépara alors le doux breuvage comme Harry aimait si bien que je le fasse puis préparai aussi le thé, ces deux tâches quotidiennes achevant de me réveiller. J'aimais aussi préparer le petit-déjeuné pour ma famille mais ce matin je n'en avais pas le temps alors j'avais demandé à Choupi et Bolby de le faire.

Je servis les boissons à table puis refis le chemin inverse en direction des chambres des enfants.

J'entrai doucement dans la première chambre, celle de ma première fille Elizabeth Hermione. Je m'approcha du lit jusqu'à m'asseoir sur le bord.

Ma fille avait maintenant treize ans, elle devenait une magnifique adolescente et faisait ma fierté. C'était la première, celle qui signifiait la concrétisation de notre amour à Harry et moi.

J'aimais tout mes enfants de la même manière mais pour Elizabeth, c'était spéciale, elle était la lumière au bout du tunnel, la fin de l'horreur, la fin totale et définitive. Ce tout est bien qui finit bien dont je rêvais depuis que j'étais gosse. Elle avait définitivement changé ma vie et je sens qu'elle le sait aussi vu à quel point elle recherche ma présence même en grandissant.

Elle est d'ailleurs un peu comme moi, réservée, silencieuse, réfléchie, calme mais surtout aimante et très très proche de sa famille, toujours attentive à ses frères et sœurs.

Cette vie que je haïssais de toutes mes forces avait trouvée sa signification quand ce petit ange avait vu le jour. Je me souviens encore que j'avais mis des jours avant de la prendre dans mes bras, tellement j'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve mais quand enfin, elle avait trouvée sa place au creux de mes bras, je n'avais plus douté une seule seconde de cette vie de bonheur que j'avais.

J'avais d'ailleurs passé des heures à remercier Harry pour tout ça.

J'observai alors avec amour, ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses, son visage féminin et gracieux qu'elle avait hérité de moi et ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle tenait de son père qui papillonnaient pour me regarder à leur tour.

-Maman ?... Murmura-t-elle encore endormie.

-Oui ma puce. Il va falloir que tu te lèves, on a une journée chargée aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je en caressant ses longs cheveux.

-Je sais... Je suis fatiguée, on s'est couchés trop tard avec les jumeaux...Râla-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Ça, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu vas te préparer et descendre prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec tout le monde. Je vais réveiller les autres, prends ton temps mais pas trop quand même. La grondai-je affectueusement en quittant la pièce.

J'avançai jusqu'à la chambre suivante et quand j'ouvris la porte, je pus enfin constater le massacre de mes propres yeux.

Ma deuxième grossesse se révéla être des jumeaux et deux ans après Elizabeth, naquirent Owen James et William Severus. Les deux étaient des portraits crachés de Harry bien qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux gris que moi et que William avait les cheveux lisses, ce qui était bien pratique pour les différencier.

Enfin, ça, c'est quand ils étaient jeunes, parce que maintenant, il n'y a qu'à observer leur comportement diamétralement opposés pour faire la différence, Owen est tout autant exaspérant et énergique que son frère est réservé et calme, presque muet. Leurs deuxièmes prénoms leur correspondent parfaitement bien si ce n'est qu'ils sont accrochés l'un à l'autre, tout le temps ensemble, de vrais jumeaux.

Je remarque aussi maintenant que les deux monstres n'ont en fait pas du tout dormi et qu'ils ont passés la nuit à ''faire la fête'' vu l'état de la chambre avec les cadavres de nourriture, de boissons et d'oreillers éventrés.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous pensiez faire cette nuit ? Dis-je de mon ancienne voix traînante, qui je le savais, leur faisait peur et les faisaient obéir rapidement, le ton doux et aimant disparaissant immédiatement de ma voix.

-Euh... On fêtait notre départ ?... Tenta Owen en me faisant ses yeux de chiens battus.

-Bien. Maintenant qu'il est fêté, vous rangez toute la pièce, SANS l'aide des elfes de maison, vous vous lavez, vous descendez vos bagages dans l'entrée et vous m'attendez DEVANT la cuisine. Compris ? -Deux hochements de tête- Vous avez une heure. Dis-je en appuyant bien sur les mots importants et en les fusillant du regard.

Et n'attendant pas d'autres réponses, je passais à la chambre suivante. Celle de notre quatrième enfant, Lily Emma. Et trouvant le prénom de la mère d'Harry beaucoup plus beau que Emma, j'avais décidé d'en faire son premier prénom au lieu de le mettre en second en hommage, Harry avait été aux anges ce jour-là. Cette petite a maintenant huit ans et est un parfait mixte entre Harry et moi. Elle a les cheveux légèrement ondulés et châtains ainsi que les yeux bleus. Par contre, elle me fait penser à Luna Lovegood de part son comportement de rêveuse, toujours la tête dans les nuages, dans son monde même si Lily est un concentré d'amour pour sa famille.

J'entre doucement dans la pièce, ouvre en grand les rideaux ainsi que les fenêtres, comme elle aime puis m'approche de son lit, caressant ses cheveux en lui disant de se réveiller.

-Bonjour Maman...

-Bonjour ma puce. Tu te prépares puis tu nous rejoins pour le petit-déjeuné ? Hm ? A tout à l'heure ma puce.

-D'accord Maman. A tout à l'heure...

Je dépose un baiser sur son crâne puis part réveiller mon bout de chou, Matthew Blaise, âgé de cinq ans. Ce petit est comme Lily un mixte entre Harry et moi, lui aussi est châtain aux yeux bleus mais un peu comme Elizabeth, bien que beaucoup plus, il passe son temps collé à moi. Harry en serait presque vexé si lui aussi n'avait pas son pot de colle personnel.

J'entre sans faire attention au bruit dans la chambre parce que je sais que mon bout de chou est déjà réveillé et qu'il m'attend tranquillement dans son lit.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue en lui disant bonjour, il me répond joyeusement en s'accrochant à mon cou puis direction la salle de bain pour le préparer. Après une mini toilette et la mise des vêtements du jour, je le prend par la main et l'emmène avec moi jusqu'à la chambre de Caïtlin, la petite dernière âgée de deux ans et le pot de glu personnel de mon âme-soeur. De toute manière, cette enfant est comme moi, blonde aux yeux gris, calme et réservée et toujours accrochée à Harry.

Je ne dirais pas que je suis accroché à mon mari mais j'avoue sans aucun détour que plusieurs heures sans ne serait-ce que le voir m'ait difficile, je l'aime tellement mon Harry.

Se reproduit alors le même schéma que pour Matthew avec Caïtlin, une mini toilette, mise des vêtements du jour et une jolie coiffure.

Caïtlin dans mes bras et Matthew que je tiens par la main, je redescends avec eux dans la cuisine, riant doucement en passant devant la chambre des jumeaux où je vois Owen courir dans tous les sens pendant que William range méthodiquement et bien sûr lentement le côté de sa chambre.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je constate que Elizabeth et Lily sont déjà descendues et qu'elles discutent avec leur père tranquillement, ce dernier ayant la tête qui bascule dangereusement vers son bol de café, essayant tant bien que mal de leur répondre.

Je souris puis installe Caïtlin dans sa chaise haute à côté de Harry ainsi que Matthew juste à côté de ma chaise, ce qui est beaucoup plus facile pour les faire manger.

Puis je peux enfin profiter de mon époux quelques instants avant que mes deux petits monstres n'arrivent.

-Bonjour chéri. Lui soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

-Salut toi. Me répondit-il en me faisant m'asseoir sur ses genoux pour me serrer contre lui, ses mains passant dans mes longs cheveux et m'embrassant encore par deux fois.

-Papa ! Papaaa ! Bisou ! Bisou ! Scande Caïtlin en tendant les bras vers son père après avoir gloussé amusée en nous voyant faire.

-Je crois que notre câlin du matin va devoir être écourté mon ange... Tu m'en vois navré mais je suis appelé ailleurs, une demoiselle cherche après moi. Me dit-il d'une voix faussement dramatique en me claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Je lui tire la langue avant d'enfin m'asseoir sur ma chaise, prenant une gorgé de thé et comptant mentalement les secondes avant que j'entende mes monstres dévaler les escaliers, observant Harry faire le tour de la table pour câliner les deux derniers, revenant dernière moi en s'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise.

-Je peux savoir où sont les jumeaux Dray.

-Ils arrivent dans approximativement une minute. Ils descendent leurs affaires dans l'entrée. Punition pour l'état de leur chambre, tu aurais du voir ça... Nuit blanche en plus, je sens que deux autres vont prendre du café ce matin. Soupirais-je presque dépité si je n'y étais pas habitué.

-Je vois le genre. C'est pour ça que tu louches sur le café Eli' ? Questionna soudainement Harry à l'aînée qui fixait le café très attentivement depuis un moment.

-Hein ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Euh oui, je suis restée un moment avec eux...Souffla-t-elle en se retenant de bailler. On mange dans combien de temps alors ?... J'ai faim...

-On peux manger, ils vont arriver. Allez-y les enfants. Tu veux quoi Matthew ? Déclarais-je pendant que Harry retournait s'asseoir et s'occuper de Caïtlin.

-Du lait ! Et des crêpes au sucre ! S'il-te-plaît maman ! Dit-il en souriant grandement.

Je lui déposais ce qu'il voulait sur son plateau puis me servit à mon tour, tout en engageant la conversation avec Eli' et Lily sur les nouvelles du jour vu que le journal se trouvait à leur côté. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau et comme d'habitude la discussion dériva vers le Quidditch bien que l'échange fut moins violent que s'il y avait les jumeaux. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs depuis un moment plantés devant la porte, arrivés exactement quand je l'avais prédis et attendaient patiemment que je leur dise de venir.

-Vous pouvez venir les garçons. Essayez de garder votre chambre dans un état convenable la prochaine fois, on a des délais à tenir aujourd'hui.

-Oui maman. Répondirent-ils en cœur en s'installant à table.

J'observai alors ma grande famille à table, Harry en faisant de même et échangeant un regard amoureux avec moi, me mimant un ''je t'aime'' du bout des lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après que tout le monde eut fini de manger et que la cuisine fût rangée, nous entassâmes les derniers cartons de déménagement dans l'entrée, Harry et moi prirent une douche rapide et firent une dernière vérification du manoir pour ne rien oublier.

Chose faite, Harry rétrécit les malles de Elizabeth et des jumeaux et sur les coups de dix heures et demi nous priment le portoloin qui nous emmena à la gare King-cross, voie neuf trois quart.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur bien que je dus rapidement m'agenouiller pour récupérer mes repères, je détestais les portoloins.

-Draco ça va ?! S'exclama Harry en se mettant à ma hauteur, donnant Caït' à Eli'.

-Oui oui, juste un peu désorienté. Ça va, allons-y. Dis-je en me relevant, aidé par Harry.

Nous quittâmes enfin l'espace d'arrivé en portoloin et transplanage et nous dirigeâmes vers le quai où nous attendaient tous nos amis et leurs enfants. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, pleines d'embrassades et de rires puis alors que les enfants partaient chercher un compartiment, nous discutâmes tranquillement avec nos amis.

Ron et Hermione s'était finalement mariés, avaient eut deux enfants, Rose et Hugo, Rose entrant aussi à Poudlard, ayant le même âge que les jumeaux.

Blaise avait aussi trouvé la perle rare, une magnifique métisse qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un de nos voyages tous ensemble sur une île sorcière paradisiaque, ils avaient eus le coup de foudre et étaient actuellement mariés avec deux enfants, Kevin et Olivia. Quand à Théodore, lui aussi s'était marié bien que beaucoup plus tard que les autres à cause de son caractère renfermé et son fils Bartholomew n'avait que quatre ans.

-Alors Draco, tout va bien avec les enfants ? Me demanda Hermione en m'éloignant un petit peu du brouhaha.

-Très bien, puis maintenant que trois partent à Poudlard ça va être plus simple. Lui dis-je en souriant.

J'étais devenu très ami avec Hermione avec le temps, encore plus que pendant nos derniers mois à Poudlard. Elle avait fait des études en médicomagie et était devenu obstétrimage, m'aidant beaucoup lors de mes grossesses, bien qu'étant des fois elle-même enceinte en même temps que moi. On avait beaucoup partagé et elle était devenue ma meilleure amie bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais prendre la place de Blaise qui ne m'avait toujours pas abandonné, étant toujours et encore là pour moi. Après tant d'années à côtoyer Blaise et à toujours le supporter, je pense que je peux me permettre de dire que nous serons amis pour la vie. C'est un peu gnangnan dit comme cela mais c'est ce que je ressens et en voyant mon meilleur ami me faire un clin d'oeil en discutant avec Théo, Ron et Harry, je ne pense pas me tromper. Je lui réponds d'un sourire et retourne à ma discussion avec Hermione.

-Je pense aussi. Tout se passe toujours bien avec les triplés ? Encore trois mois avant le terme, Harry ne te couve pas trop ? Dit-elle en me souriant narquoisement.

-Oui tout se passe bien, les enfants ne me surmènent pas et je peux me reposer tranquillement, les triplés sont vraiment fatiguant alors qu'ils ne sont même pas nés et Harry est toujours aussi chiant quand je suis enceint, il n'y a pas de changements... Soupirais-je.

Elle rit de bon cœur alors que nous retournions avec les autres. Et oui, parce qu'avec déjà six enfants, j'étais encore enceint et cette fois-ci de triplés, trois petits garçons qui étaient bien excités dans mon ventre, me fatiguant grandement mais je les aimais déjà très fort et je ne pouvais leur en vouloir bien longtemps. On avait même déjà les noms pour ces trois petits monstres, Lewis Remus, Maximilien Sirius et Timothy Albus. Je me blottis contre le corps musclé de Harry qui m'enlaça étroitement la taille alors que Matthew venait d'autorité se blottir contre mes jambes, Caïtlin ayant déjà prit place dans les bras de mon brun. Nous vîmes nos enfants à la fenêtre du train, nous faisant signe de la main, le train n'allant plus tarder à partir.

J'eus alors comme des flashs de ce que fut ma vie, avec mes parents, à Poudlard, pendant la remonté au pouvoir de Voldemort, après Voldemort, pendant mes débuts avec Harry, notre première fois quand nous nous sommes liés avec Harry, notre départ de Poudlard, nos mois de voyage de part le monde qui furent merveilleux, exactement comme je me l'imaginais, notre installation dans une de mes résidences secondaires près de l'Australie, où nous avons vécus pendant treize ans, notre premier enfant, tous nos autres enfants, toutes nos sorties et nos voyages avec nos amis, le bonheur, la joie, les rires, l'euphorie, le bien-être, la quiétude et la paix.

Je revoyais très bien tous ces moments où je ne pensais qu'à la mort, qu'à l'attente de la fin, tous ces instants où je n'ai connu que la douleur et la tristesse, tous ces moments où je me demandais pourquoi je vivais, toutes ces fois où j'insultais la vie, ce qu'elle avait fait de moi et qu'elle continuait à me faire endurer, toutes ces nuits d'insomnie où je me questionnais sur ce qui allait se passer de pire le lendemain.

Je me souviens de tous ces moments noirs et de tous les autres qui ont suivis, chaque minutes, chaque secondes de ses treize dernières années et je me dis que la vie n'est pas une telle chienne que ça finalement. Parce que bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas fait naître dans la bonne famille, que mes dix-sept premières années de vie furent catastrophiques, les treize suivantes furent merveilleuses et je suis quasiment sûr que toutes les années à venir le seront toutes autant.

Je ne peux que me dire en cet instant que la vie n'avait pas que de la douleur, de la souffrance et de la tristesse à m'offrir, qu'elle m'avait fait cadeau des plus merveilleuses choses que je pouvais espérer en me faisant connaître Harry et en me donnant six magnifiques enfants ainsi que trois à venir, qui seraient sûrement aussi magnifiques que les autres. Elle m'avait donné une famille, un époux, des amis et enfin, tout simplement, le bonheur.

Harry me ramena à la réalité en m'embrassant, me questionnant du regard sur mes pensées, questions auxquelles je ne répondis que d'un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il n'en saurait rien. Il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, me serrant juste plus fort contre lui puis sourit à nos trois enfants partant pour Poudlard.

-Maman ! Papa ! On vous écrira pour tout vous raconter ! Vous allez nous manquer ! Lily, Mat' et Caït' aussi vous aller nous manquer ! Vivement que vous soyez aussi à Poudlard ! On se revoit aux vacances ! Cria Owen pour les trois, après tout, ce n'était pas William qui allait faire cette déclaration.

-Vous aussi vous allez nous manquer ! Tenez-nous au courant ! Leur répondis-je simplement.

-Maman ?! M'appela Elizabeth.

-Oui ma belle ?

-Je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer, vivement les prochaines vacances. Fit-elle en me regardant la larme à l'oeil, elle allait me faire pleurer si elle continuait.

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle, ça va être dur sans vous à la maison. Répondis-je simplement, ne voyant pas quoi dire de plus.

-Je vous aime les enfants ! N'oubliez pas la lettre de ce soir pour nous dire dans quelle maison vous êtes ! Dit Harry en souriant grandement, fiers de nos trois aînés.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Hermione et Ron dirent au revoir à Rose pendant que Blaise, Théo et leurs familles restaient en retrait en saluant les quatre enfants bientôt partis, je fis un signe à Rose d'encouragement pour Poudlard puis revins à mes enfants, passant tous mes sentiments dans mes yeux et les regardant tendrement en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Lily, Matthew et Caïtlin les saluèrent aussi, agitant leurs mains en leur souhaitant pleins de bonnes choses pour leurs études puis le train siffla longuement et se mit doucement en marche.

Ça y est, quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient partis, je n'allais pas les revoir avant plusieurs mois.

Je soupirais longuement pendant que mon cœur se serrait à les voir partir, nous avions retardé le départ de Elizabeth pendant deux ans pour qu'elle rentre à Poudlard en même temps que ses frères puis comme nous étions à l'autre bout du monde, les enfants n'étaient pas vraiment inscrits à l'école mais maintenant ils étaient partis tous les trois.

Nos trois aînés étaient maintenant à Poudlard, prêts à devenir de grands sorciers et nous étions revenus en Angleterre, emménageant dans une des résidences secondaires des Malefoy, proche de Londres.

Le Manoir principal des Malefoy ayant été donné pour servir aux orphelins que la guerre avait fait, je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas après tout ce qu'il s'y était passé, Harry s'étant chargé de tout pour que le manoir revienne au Ministère.

Le train disparut de mon champ de vision, le quai se vida peu à peu, le silence reprit ses droits, nos amis partirent les uns après les autres puis se fut notre tour.

Lily sautillait devant nous, Matthew essayant de l'imiter en riant et Caïtlin marchait devant nous avec lenteur, n'arrivant pas encore à marcher très longtemps et très vite.

Quand à nous, nous nous tenions toujours étroitement l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fixés sur Caïtlin pour l'aider en cas de problème, marchant à sa vitesse quand Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

Il me tourna vers lui, s'empara fougueusement de mes lèvres pour un baiser vertigineux qui me laissa à bout de souffle puis posa son front contre le mien en me fixant de son regard amoureux.

-Je t'aime Draco, je te remercie d'être entré dans ma vie, je te remercie pour tous ces bons moments que tu m'as offert et je te remercie aussi pour les magnifiques enfants que tu m'as donnés et me donnera bientôt. Je t'aime tellement mon ange... Me susurra-t-il tendrement.

-Harry... C'est moi qui devrait te dire tout ça, qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ? Je serais même pas là en cet instant et sûrement pas aussi heureux que je le suis depuis treize ans, c'est grâce à toi tout ça. Alors merci Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur mon âme-soeur. Lui répondis-je ému, les larmes me montant aux yeux sous le coup des hormones et de l'émotion.

-Maman ! On rentre ? Me demanda Lily, son frère et sa sœur à ses côtés dans la zone de départ.

-Oui ma puce, on rentre.

-Allez Dray, rentrons à la maison. Dit Harry en avançant de nouveau.

La vie n'est finalement pas une telle chienne que cela, j'ai toute une vie de bonheur devant moi, avec mes enfants et mon âme-soeur.

Pour finir, c'est pas si mal d'être un veela soumis et d'avoir Harry Potter comme âme-soeur.

En fait, c'est même génial, je veux continuer encore très longtemps comme cela.

**FIN.**

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cet OS. C'est ma première fiction sur du HPDM et c'est parti d'un vieux délire que j'ai eus avec moi-même pour aboutir à cette histoire. Alors vu que c'est la première, je vous prie d'être indulgent.

Sinon pour l'explication quand au fait que Draco se fait appeler ''maman'' par ses enfants c'est tout simple, je ne voulais pas faire ''mumuse'' en utilisant d'autres langues alors comme c'est soit papa ou père, il ne restait que maman comme autre choix pour Draco. De un, suite à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne voulait absolument pas que ses enfants l'appellent père, lui ou Harry, et de deux, je trouve cela adorable. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne critiquez ou n'insultez pas mon choix, si vous n'aimez pas, pas besoin d'être méchant.

Merci.

Une petite review s'il vous plaît!


End file.
